Quelques faits sans importance sur les Malefoy
by Ywena
Summary: Les Malefoy ont toujours été une famille particulière. Leurs alliances avec les autres familles sont complexes, leurs mariages parsemés de drame, leur manoir imposant cache de sombres secrets. Néanmoins, avec le temps, les tragédies s'effacent et ne demeure que le mystère, et lorsque naquirent les enfants de Draco, la famille Malefoy avait déjà basculé vers un âge nouveau…
1. Ce qui reste des Black

Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic !

Celle-ci est axée sur les Malefoy (oui, comme souvent avec mes fics sur _Harry Potter_ xD). Elle suivra le canon, c'est à dire que l'épilogue est respecté, les infos supplémentaires données par JKR seront respectées, etc.

Si ça vous tente, vous pouvez d'ailleurs me trouver sur Tumblr en cherchant _laria124-of-kiwi-society. _Cherchez ce que je tague avec « **hp** », vous aurez les headcanons que j'utilise, et quelques bons fous-rires x)

Bon, avant toute chose, rendons à César ce qui est à César : **je ne suis pas JKR**, et ni l'univers ni les Malefoy ne m'appartiennent. Eh oui, sinon croyez-moi l'épilogue aurait été bien différent, Albus et Scorpius auraient été nommés autrement, et Snape aurait survécu pour qu'on lui mette le nez dans sans erreurs et qu'il devienne un peu moins un odieux conn– Bref vous m'avez compris.

Ensuite, JKR n'est pas ma seule source d'inspiration ! Certains fics m'ont inspirés quelques headcanons, et je les citerai à chaque chapitre dans un disclaimer. Dans ce premier chap', néanmoins, tout est de moi.

Que dire d'autre… Ah oui. **Il n'y aucun lien entre cette fanfiction et les autres fics **_**le Parfum des Arums**_** ou la saga **_**Renouveau**_** ! **Même si certains éléments inspirés de _Renouveau_ (un village, un personnage secondaire comme Reg…) apparaîtront dans cette fic, il n'y a AUCUN rapport. Ne cherchez pas d'infos inédites sur _Renouveau_ dans cette fic, il s'agit de deux histoires complètement séparées.

Cette fanfiction n'aura pas de chapitres chronologiques. Je pourrais parler dans un chapitre de tel personnage durant toute sa vie (naissance, Poudlard, vie, mort…) et dans le chapitre suivant, parler d'un autre personnage et décrire sa rencontre le précédent durant sa petite enfance par exemple. Il s'agit de tranches de vies, pas d'un récit unique.

Les chapitres seront courts, dix ou douze pages maxi. Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dis. Enjoy !

.

.

**Ce qui reste des Black**

.

Bella était celle qui menait la maison à la baguette jadis, chez les Black. C'était elle que Narcissa, délicate et douce Narcissa, admirait et enviait. C'était elle qu'Andromeda, brave et exubérante Andromeda, cherchait à impressionner. Plus que la rage de leurs parents, ce fut la colère de Bella envers Andy qui poussa celle-ci à se cacher : ce fut aussi ce qui décida Narcissa à tirer un trait sur sa sœur.

Après la mort de Bellatrix, Narcissa songea à son unique sœur restante. Sirius était mort, Regulus était mort, Bella était morte… Tout ce qui restait de la branche directe des Black (car les quelques cousins éloignés, comme le fils Nott ou la fille des Fawley, ne comptaient pas), c'était Andromeda.

Il fallut six mois pour que les deux sœurs reprennent contact.

Pour Narcissa, ce fut une distraction bienvenue. Lucius avait beau avoir dénoncé quasiment tous les Mangemorts et donné des informations précieuses au Ministère pour éviter la prison, il avait quand même été condamné à cinq ans d'exil loin de la Grande-Bretagne, et vivait en Allemagne. Narcissa lui rendait visite toutes les semaines, mais au lieu de la rassurer, ça ne faisait qu'augmenter le sentiment de vide en elle.

Quant à Draco, il était retourné à Poudlard comme tout le monde, pour une année supplémentaire : mais hors de l'école, il fuyait le manoir, dormant chez ses amis, passant ses journées avec eux. Les enfants Sang-Purs se rassemblaient souvent tous ensemble, se rassurant les uns les autres, non ce n'était pas si terrible, on n'est pas mort, on est chanceux, on n'avait pas le choix, on se rachètera, c'était la guerre. Ça marchait, pour quelques-uns. Au bout de deux ans, Pansy prit un apprentissage dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, et elle savait garder la tête haute face aux regards méprisants.

Draco apprenait à guérir avec ses camarades, mais Narcissa n'avait jamais su guérir autrement que toute seule.

Ce fut Andy qui fit le premier pas, d'une missive courte demandant si Narcissa voulait récupérer quoi que ce soit à Square Grimmauld, étant donné qu'Harry Potter venait d'un faire don à Teddy (décidément, personne ne voulait de cette maison). Narcissa lui répondait qu'elle le lui laissait bien volontiers, mais qu'elle aimerait reparler à sa sœur, un de ses jours… Les lettres s'échangèrent, hésitantes puis de plus en plus remplies. Deux mois plus tard, elles se revirent. Elles pensaient ne plus avoir grand-chose à se dire, après tant d'années à vivre dans des mondes séparés. Mais en fin de compte, elles avaient tant de choses à se raconter.

Le deuil. La colère. La peur que leur insufflait Bella, Voldemort. Le chagrin. Regulus était-il vraiment mort pour défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'était devenu Sirius après Azkaban ? Pettigrew, quel sale rat. Pauvre Nymphadora. Nos enfants ne grandissent jamais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Même adulte, on les voit s'avancer vers le danger, et on a le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– Ton fils a fait de mauvais choix.

Narcissa posa un regard gris et froid sur sa sœur, et se contenta de dire :

– C'était un enfant. Il en est toujours un.

– J'avais son âge quand je me suis rebellée contre ces principes toxiques que…

– Tu avais son âge quand tu es tombée amoureuse, gronda Narcissa en l'interrompant. Tu ne t'es pas révoltée pour le plus grand bien ou par loyauté envers Dumbledore : tu es tombée amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle, et l'amour t'a poussé à voir les choses sous le même angle que lui.

– Au moins j'ai…

– … Voulu lui plaire ? Oh, je n'en doute pas. Draco aussi voulait plaire. Il voulait rendre son père fier, quand il avait quatorze ou quinze ans. A seize ? A seize ans, tu te cachais dans les buissons avec Tonks. A seize ans, mon fils recevait des lettres codées qui l'avertissaient de tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait à ses parents s'il échouait dans une tâche impossible. Mon fils a fait de mauvais choix : parce qu'il était un enfant, et que ceux qui l'aimaient étaient du mauvais côté de la guerre. Il n'a pas de leçons à recevoir de toi, et moi non plus.

Elles se défièrent du regard en silence. Puis Andromeda inclina la tête, lentement. Narcissa avait raison sur ce point. Andy s'était rebellée par amour, pas par sens de la justice. La rébellion de Draco, bien que moindre et bien plus tardive, était allée à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait aimé.

Et puis, Draco était encore en vie. Narcissa aussi. Lucius aussi. Andromeda avait tout perdu, tout le monde.

Non, elle n'avait pas de leçons à donner.

Elle versa une nouvelle tasse de thé à sa sœur et la conversation dériva vers des sujets plus inoffensifs. Elles parlèrent de Regulus, leur cousin préféré, timide et drôle et dévoué. Elles parlèrent de Poudlard, de la salle commune de Serpentard, de ce qui avait du s'y passer durant l'année où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir. Elles songèrent aux élèves qui, à présent, ne pouvaient pas passer devant une certaine classe, traverser un certain corridor, marcher dans le hall d'entrée sans avoir une attaque de panique ou une crise nerveuse. Elles songèrent à ce que leur monde était devenu, et elles découvrirent qu'elles le déploraient pareillement.

Elles se revirent régulièrement, après cela. Elles étaient des Black, après tout. Tout ce qui restait de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

(Andromeda recevait fréquemment des visites des Weasley, qui essayaient de l'intégrer dans leur immense famille. Sans doute autant à cause de son deuil que de Teddy, qu'ils avaient implicitement adoptés car il était le filleul d'Harry. Néanmoins, même si Andromeda acceptait de passer des coups de Cheminette fréquents aux Weasley, et leur confierait régulièrement Teddy pour qu'il se socialise (surtout avec Victoire, qui avait deux ans de moins que lui), elle gardait cependant ses distances. Elle les garderait toute sa vie, d'ailleurs. Elle avait toujours été secrète, méfiante et renfermée sur elle-même. La guerre et le chagrin avait accentué cette facette de sa personnalité… Et les Weasley avait beau lui proposer une famille de remplacement, ce n'était pas ce qu'Andy voulait.)

(Narcissa ne s'en plaignait pas. Andy était plutôt fermée aux étrangers, mais en contrepartie, elle s'ouvrait à sa sœur et semblait prête à lui pardonner.)

Narcissa finit par rencontrer le petit Teddy Lupin, lorsque celui-ci eut trois ans et des poussières. C'était un gamin timide et gentil, aux cheveux sombres bouclés comme ceux d'Andy, et aux yeux vert bouteille, comme Harry Potter. Il était mignon, et son visage ressemblait énormément à celui d'Andy quand elle était plus petite. Quand Narcissa lui dit bonjour, une expression composée sur le visage, le petit leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa avec cet air scrutateur, presque calculateur, que Regulus avait parfois en étudiant une question compliquée en Sortilèges.

– Tu es ma tante ?

– Oui.

– Tu connaissais mes parents ?

– Je suis allée à l'école avec ton père, fit prudemment Narcissa.

Le visage de Teddy s'éclaira :

– Et mon parrain, tu le connais ?

– Oh, oui.

Harry Potter et Narcissa avaient réussi à avoir des conversations civiles, après la guerre, essayant de savoir comment se dépêtrer d'une dette de vie liant un individu A à un individu B, alors qu'un individu C apparenté à B est également débiteur d'une Dette envers A.

(La réponse était : _impossible de s'en défaire_. Mais entre-temps, Harry et Narcissa avaient posé les bases d'une relation cordiale et avaient donc continué à se saluer quand ils se croisaient, à s'écrire en cas de problème, et à se conseiller l'un l'autre).

(Narcissa se languissait de Draco qui n'écrivait jamais, et Harry, avec ses lapsus révélateurs sur son manque de bonheur dans son enfance, réveillait sa compassion et son instinct maternel. Quelques années plus tard, à leur grande surprise mutuelle, Narcissa et Harry seraient devenus amis : mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là).

– Cool, avait sourit Teddy.

Et ça y était, Narcissa était adoptée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle tombe sous le charme de Teddy, non plus, et elle multiplia les visites.

Narcissa mit des années à retrouver ses aises dans le manoir qui avait jadis été son foyer, et que la présence de Voldemort avait souillé. Elle ne pouvait plus voir la table du salon sans penser à Nagini, elle ne pouvait plus traverser le couloir de l'aile Est sans revoir l'ombre de Pettigrew qui y marchait d'un pas trottant avec un sourire mielleux aux lèvres : elle ne pouvait plus traverser le rez-de-chaussée sans que ses yeux ne soient attirés par la porte cachée menant à la cave, et elle revoyait alors les grands yeux terrifiés de la petite Lovegood. Narcissa avait fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour elle, volant dans sa propre cuisine et lui apportant à manger parce que Queudver oubliait souvent : et elle savait que Draco avait fait de même, ne finissant pas son assiette exprès pour la donner aux prisonniers. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à atténuer sa culpabilité, son effroi, sa colère, son dégoût.

Draco était sans doute encore plus atteint qu'elle par ce stress post-traumatique. Il sursautait au moindre bruit, les premières semaines. La première année suivant la guerre, lorsqu'il revenait de Poudlard, il ne logea quasiment pas au manoir, préférant se réfugier chez Blaise ou Pansy. Puis il passa un an à voyager à l'étranger avec Blaise, justement, et les sœurs Greengrass. Narcissa pouvait comprendre son envie de s'éloigner, certes : mais elle restait seule face à ses vieux cauchemars. Seule au manoir qu'elle détestait.

Alors Narcissa passa de plus en plus souvent chez Andromeda. Une fois par mois, puis toutes les deux semaines, puis toutes les semaines, puis elle y passa quasiment tous les jours. Elle gâtait Teddy de bonbons, de gâteaux et d'histoires fantastiques sur Merlin ou Morgane. Et elle prenait le thé avec sa sœur, et se souvenait de leur enfance, de leurs erreurs, de leurs regrets.

(Andromeda lui parlait de Teddy et de ses parents, de la timidité de Lupin, de l'exubérance de Nymphadora. Un jour Narcissa apprit comme ça, un peu par hasard, que le petit Teddy avait été nommé selon la tradition des Black. Avec un nom d'étoile. Theodore Sirius Lupin. Narcissa esquissa un sourire rêveur. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.)

Un jour, quand Narcissa passa la porte d'Andy, elle vit que Teddy avait abandonné ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux verts. Il avait les cheveux blonds, à présent, et les yeux d'un gris-argent frappant. Il ressemblait à Draco. Il ressemblait surtout à Narcissa.

– Je ressemble à quoi, Tante Cissy ? sautilla le gamin avec nervosité.

Narcissa resta un instant frappée par la ressemblance, puis sa gorge se serra, elle tomba à genoux, et étreignit le gamin avec force.

– A un membre de ma famille, Ted. A un membre de ma famille.

Teddy lui rendit son étreinte, et Narcissa refoula une absurde envie de pleurer.

**oOoOoOo**

Quand Draco revint de voyage et reprit ses études, Narcissa le traîna chez Andromeda dès la première semaine. Au début, Draco se tortilla vaguement sous le regard d'Andy, extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Il devait se souvenir de toutes les remarques désobligeantes qu'il avait faite sur Tonks et Lupin.

Puis Teddy rencontra Draco et ce fut littéralement le coup de foudre. Avant deux jours, le petit garçon de quatre ans et demi connaissait plein d'histoires de Quidditch, voulait être à Serpentard, voulait être Attrapeur, avait choisi d'être un Malefoy quand il serait grand, trouvait Astoria Greengrass pleine de qualités (évidemment, c'était Draco qui la lui avait décrite !) et voulait apprendre à faire des Potions. Une semaine plus tard, Teddy avait les cheveux blonds platine, les yeux encore plus gris que d'habitude, et des traits pointus directement inspirés de ceux de Draco : il aurait pu passer pour son petit frère.

Étonnamment, même si Draco n'aimait habituellement pas les petits enfants, le coup de foudre fut parfaitement réciproque. Draco adorait Teddy. Il lui racontait des histoires (et instilla d'ailleurs dans son cousin une trouille bleue des hippogriffes après lui avoir raconté que l'un d'eux lui avait presque arraché le bras), construisait des châteaux avec lui (ce qui fut l'occasion pour Draco Malefoy de découvrir les Legos), inventait de fantastiques histoires de dragons et de mages et de rois cupides (et souvent roux) à vaincre, et lui ramenait des tas de sucreries. Le petit Teddy fut invité au mariage de Draco et Astoria, qui étaient tombés amoureux durant leur long voyage de deux ans : et la mariée dansa même de bon cœur avec lui.

Pour leur mariage, Teddy leur offrit Square Grimmauld, sur l'insistance d'Andromeda. Après tout, la vieille maison des Black méritait de voir revenir ses descendants, et Draco et Astoria, qui allaient fonder une famille d'ici quelques années, étaient plus prédisposés à ce rôle que Teddy qui vivait toujours chez sa grand-mère.

Les Malefoy envoyèrent une armée d'elfes de maison rendre l'endroit plus habitable, et promirent à Teddy qu'il aurait une chambre réservée pour lui. Il était de la famille, après tout. Le gamin, à ces mots, se gonfla de bonheur.

Harry Potter avait beau être le parrain de Teddy Lupin, le Survivant était surchargé de travail, avec tous ces gens qui voulaient lui serrer la main, les offres d'emploi, la reconstruction, son entraînement d'Auror, ses fiançailles avec Ginny… Il passait de temps en temps, offrant bonbons et cadeaux au fils de Remus, mais ne restait guère. Alors il ne faut pas s'étonner si le modèle fraternel qu'eut Teddy fut… Draco.

– Tu es mon grand frère, fit un jour le petit garçon de six ans avec détermination.

Draco émit un rire amusé :

– Techniquement, je suis ton cousin.

Assis par terre au milieu des Legos (ils construisaient deux tours reliées par un pont pour faire des courses de figurines de dragon), le Sang-Pur avait les cheveux mal coiffés, les deux premiers boutons de la chemise déboutonnés, et un sourire de gamin sur les lèvres. Pour Draco qui essayait de reconstruire l'empire financier de Lucius, de recréer des relations diplomatiques avec le Magenmagot, et suivait en parallèles des cours de Droit Magique par correspondance, ces visites à Teddy étaient un cadeau du ciel. Enfin une occasion de se détendre.

(Que personne ne laisse entendre ça à Astoria, surtout. Draco l'adorait, sûr, après tout ils étaient quand même tout juste mariés. Mais avec Teddy, Draco laissait vraiment tomber tous ses soucis d'adultes).

– Tu es sûr ? fit Teddy dubitatif.

– Je suis un expert.

– Bon. C'est bien, un cousin ?

Draco réfléchit, puis monta un dernier créneau sur la tour et offrit :

– C'est comme un frère, mais avec moins de disputes.

– Les frères, ça se dispute ?

– Comment je le saurais, je n'ai pas de frère… Mais toutes les fratries que je connais passent leur temps à se disputer.

– Si tu étais mon frère, on ne se disputerait jamais.

Draco lui adressa un large sourire moqueur :

– Quelle magnifique coïncidence qu'on soit cousins, alors.

Narcissa et Andromeda observaient ce développement inattendu en riant sous cape comme des collégiennes. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'en souffla mot à Harry, cependant. L'Élu avait encore une certaine rancune (certes justifiée) envers Draco. Il n'aurait pas aimé, aurait voulu s'interposer… Et les sœurs Black y étaient complètement opposées.

Non seulement ça leur faisait chaud au cœur de voir leurs garçons si heureux, mais en plus, Draco et Teddy étaient des Black. Ils étaient de la famille. Il restait si peu de Black : ça serait un crime de les séparer.

Harry Potter n'entendit donc quasiment jamais parler de Draco Malefoy par la bouche de Teddy. Oh, il entendait pleinement parler de Narcissa : de toute façon, alors que Draco avait du travail à faire, Narcissa passait quasiment toutes ses journées chez Andromeda, et était donc là quand Harry venait voir Teddy. Mais aucun des Black ne mentionnaient que, dès ses cours et ses rendez-vous terminés, Draco transplanait chez eux. Le petit garçon était sans doute ravi de garder ça secret. Ça lui donnait l'impression que Draco lui appartenait, quelque part. Que c'était à lui.

Quand Astoria donna naissance à un fils, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, toute la famille fut conviée au manoir Malefoy pour féliciter la mère. Le manoir avait à nouveau l'air accueillant : Narcissa avait changé les tapisseries, bougé les tableaux, renouvelé tout le mobilier. La demeure était sublime, et Teddy fut ébloui. Mais bien sûr, pas ébloui au point de ne pas voir que, si toute la famille Greengrass était rassemblée, il n'y avait pas de grand-père du côté des Malefoy.

Les Greengrass avaient refusés tout net de venir si Lucius était dans le coin.

Quelques semaines plus tard, quand Draco, Astoria et le petit Scorpius déménagèrent à Square Grimmauld qui était enfin redevenu une demeure digne de ce nom. La maison des Black avait perdu son côté sinistre, mais il restait en ces lieux une certaine grandeur, une prestance qui vous rappelait que ceux qui avaient vécu là avaient été pratiquement de sang royal chez les sorciers. Et la tapisserie affichant l'arbre généalogique des Black était toujours là, alors, en plissant le nez et en lisant avec difficulté, Teddy déchiffra le nom de Lucius Malefoy et se demanda pourquoi il était absent, encore une fois.

(C'était Astoria avait refusé que Lucius mette les pieds chez elle, cette fois).

Ce soir-là Teddy demanda à sa grand-mère, à voix basse, si le père de Draco était mort, comme le sien. Alors Andromeda lui parla de la guerre, de Lucius Malefoy à dix-sept ans, fier comme un paon et charmé par les promesses d'un serpent, qui avait mis la main dans un engrenage infernal, un engrenage qui l'avait rattrapé des années plus tard. Elle lui parla de la guerre, de Voldemort, de pourquoi Harry Potter était un héros, et pourquoi Tonks et Lupin étaient morts. Elle lui parla de Draco qui avait fait de mauvais choix, qui avait fait des choses horribles pour garder ses parents en vie. Elle lui dit qu'en temps de guerre, on fait tous des choses horribles, mais ça ne fait pas pour autant de nous des gens mauvais.

– Est-ce que le père de Draco est une mauvaise personne ? finit par demander le petit Teddy.

– Je ne sais pas, chaton, soupira Andy. Il a fait de très mauvaises choses, et il les a faites avec contentement. Mais il aime Cissy, et il aime Draco. Et il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait de mal.

Teddy y réfléchit longtemps, puis dit simplement :

– Quelqu'un qui aime Draco ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne.

Après ça, il fallut lui parler de la guerre dans son ensemble. L'idéologie Sang-Pur est difficile à expliquer à un enfant. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'écraser les Nés-Moldus : il s'agissait de vengeance, de protection, d'honneur et de tradition. Il y avait tout un contexte à prendre en compte. Il s'agissait des vieux rêves des sorciers qui avaient vu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale leur arracher leurs amis Nés-Moldus et Sang-Mêlés, qui avaient vu les bombes détruire leurs manoirs, tuer leurs proches, et voulaient un monde plus sûr, un monde où les horreurs des Moldus ne les atteindraient plus jamais.

C'était une belle idée, un rêve de sécurité paisible et protégée. Mais évidemment c'était l'idée de vengeance qui l'avait emportée, et avec la vengeance était venue la colère et la suffisance d'extrémistes qui n'avaient que leur doctrine faussée pour justifier leurs plaintes. C'était une belle idée, à la base, et cette idée méritait toujours d'être contemplée : mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un être mauvais, et le chemin qu'il avait pris et tenté d'imposer au monde était mauvais aussi.

Andy et Narcissa parlèrent à Teddy de Poudlard, et de Serpentard, et de Gryffondor, et de la rivalité et des préjugés attachés aux Maisons. Elles lui parlèrent d'une division dans le monde sorcier qui était la racine de nombreux conflits, et le gamin écoutait, avide et les yeux écarquillés.

A huit ans, Teddy fit de la magie accidentelle pour la première fois, sous les yeux de sa grand-mère stupéfaite. Il refusait de mettre le pyjama rouge et or offert par son parrain et, au terme d'un caprice monumental, le pyjama fut changé aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Le lendemain, en apprenant la nouvelle, Narcissa emmena tout le monde manger une glace pour fêter ça. Attablé à la terrasse d'un glacier Moldu, la famille Black (ou plutôt Black-Malefoy-Tonks-Lupin) formait un drôle de tableau. Deux dames à l'âge indiscernable, dignes mais encore très belles, l'une brune et l'autre blonde : un jeune adulte blond en costume impeccable : une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avec un nouveau-né dans les bras : et un gamin aux cheveux verts et argent (pour l'occasion) en pétard, et vêtu d'une salopette en jean.

– Je suis sûr que tu seras à Serpentard, disait Draco à Teddy.

– Comme toi ! exulta le gamin en plantant sa cuillère dans sa coupe remplie de boules chocolat-vanille.

– Et comme moi, intervint Narcissa avec un mince sourire.

– Et moi, ajouta Andromeda.

– Et moi, renchérit Astoria en berçant le petit Scorpius.

Teddy les regarda avec de grands yeux, puis prit un air grave, et hocha la tête avec solennité :

– Alors je serai définitivement à Serpentard.

Et sur ses mots, il enfourna sa boule de glace, gonflant les joues pour tout faire rentrer et s'en mettant partout sur les lèvres au passage.

Quelques années plus tard, le Choixpeau envoya Teddy Lupin à Poufsouffle.

Andromeda, Narcissa, Draco et Astoria envoyèrent une unique lettre remplie de félicitations, disant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte, qu'ils étaient fiers, et qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à briser un peu les traditions ("_vraiment, Tante Andromeda, ne lui donnez pas d'idées…._"). Astoria cita quelques sorciers et sorcières célèbres qui avaient été à Poufsouffle. Andromeda dit que son mari Ted Tonks, puis sa fille Nymphadora, avaient été dans cette Maisons. Finalement Narcissa ajouta que Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient en commun le même but (bien qu'ils emploient des moyens différents), à savoir l'auto-amélioration, la réussite et le succès.

Teddy se fit des amis, là-bas, notamment une fillette joufflue du nom d'Opale Bertham, dont le frère jumeau avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Dès leur troisième année, Opale et Teddy devinrent les Batteurs de Poufsouffle. Opale, surtout, prit un malin plaisir à envoyer des Cognards en direction de son frère, qui était Chasseur pour les Serpentard. A la fin du match, Teddy et son amie se firent sermonner par une autre troisième année, Phidia Danares, de Serpentard, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas joué honnêtement.

Teddy tomba littéralement sous le charme de Phidia et, à partir de ce jour, ses lettres débordèrent d'émois adolescents. Phidia était italienne, elle était belle, elle était ambitieuse, elle aimait la tarte aux poires, elle avait accepté de réviser avec eux, etc. Draco lisait les lettres avec un sourire en coin, amusé et fier, et Astoria le taquinait en disant que son cousin était un vrai tombeur.

– Que veux-tu, le charme court dans la famille, plaisantait Draco.

Astoria posait un regard dubitatif sur leurs enfants. Scorpius avait sept ans : Callistia, cinq : et Orion, le petit dernier, tout juste deux. Tous les trois étaient recouverts de poussière après avoir exploré le grenier, et riaient aux éclats en mangeant des beignets à la framboise qui les tâchait de rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Ben voyons.

Teddy, Phidia, Opale et son jumeau Beryl formèrent un groupe d'amis peu orthodoxe, mélange de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, qui devinrent vite inséparables. Ils étudiaient ensemble, se passaient des notes, s'attaquaient férocement aux Gryffondor qui avaient la mauvaise habitude de chercher des poux aux autres Maisons. Ils firent quelques blagues, parce que Phidia était une tête brûlée et que Teddy demanda gentiment des feux d'artifices à Georges Weasley : mais jamais ils ne devinrent des « Maraudeurs »… Au grand dépit d'Harry, d'ailleurs.

(Et au grand soulagement de Narcissa et Andromeda.)

(Ce soulagement ne durerait pas longtemps. Bien vite, le fils cadet de Draco leur apprendrait qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour les farces…)

Non, Teddy et ses amis n'étaient pas des Maraudeurs. Quand ils rencontraient un problème, ils le réglaient à la Serpentard. A la façon des Black. De manière calculée, sournoise et infaillible. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'idée de Teddy. Quand un Gryffondor traita les Serpentard de Mangemorts, Teddy lui hurla en réponse que sa famille venait de Serpentard, et quand l'autre le traita de Mangemort aussi, Opale _éclata en sanglots_, et Teddy écrivit une lettre larmoyante et indignée à son parrain.

Harry Potter débarqua le lendemain même et engueula le Gryffondor fautif devant _toute l'école_, insistant sur le fait que lui-même avait failli être à Serpentard, et que le premier à traiter quiconque de Mangemort aurait droit à un coup de pied au cul, si pas à un Maléfice !

Teddy était _enchanté_.

Il reçut d'ailleurs des tas et des tas de bonbons de la part de sa famille, qui avait été littéralement morte de rire en entendant l'histoire. Même Scorpius, qui savait à présent lire et écrire, avait tenu à signer la lettre et à ajouter ses félicitations pour une opération aussi rondement menée.

En voyant tous les colis qui se succédaient, Phidia finit par lui demander, les sourcils haussés :

– Mais tu as une famille nombreuse ou quoi ?

Ce n'était pas vrai et elle le savait : elle était juste jalouse parce qu'elle ne recevait jamais de bonbons. Mais Teddy ne se vexa pas. Il se contenta d'un sourire en coin :

– Pas nombreuse : unie. Nous sommes des Black après tout.


	2. Les Serpentard

**Note de l'auteure :** Bien le bonjour ! Voici donc un deuxième chapitre, qui se concentre cette fois sur les Serpentard immédiatement après la bataille.

Oui, techniquement les Serpentard ne sont pas des Malefoy x) Mais puisque j'ai parlé d'Astoria et Teddy, je peux bien parler des gens avec qui Draco a partagé sept ans de sa vie, peut-être même plus ! Alors, du coup, voilà la chose…

.

**Réponse aux review !**

Merci **Dior** ! Oui j'imagine bien les sœurs Black survivantes se rapprocher après la guerre, vu qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de grandes familles pour faire pression sur elles. Et la conséquence naturelle, ben, c'est que Teddy et Draco deviendraient copains comme cochons ! /PAN/ oui, oui, je sors x)

Hello **Melu49** ! Une nouvelle ? Bienvenue alors x)

Merci **Tigrou19** ! J'ai de l'avance avec les autres OS (j'en ai déjà 10 d'écrits !), donc ne t'en fait pas de ce côté-là xD Par contre il faut aussi que je me penche sur mon autre fic HP…

Salut **cat240** x) Oui je vois totalement Teddy en Poufsouffle qui adore Draco (où diable ai-je lu cette fic où Draco et Harry doivent élever Teddy… ?). Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'avec une famille de Black-Malefoy, Teddy aura nécessairement un côté Serpentard ! xD

Tu n'as pas tort **Melian-chan**, j'ai volontairement écarté Harry. En grande partie parce que j'imagine mal Andromeda accueillir notre cher Potter à bras ouverts. Elle le connaît assez peu et, d'une certaine façon, Remus et Nymphadora sont mort à cause de lui… Une Black, quelle que soit son niveau de tolérance, ne va pas ouvrir les bras au premier gamin venu dans ce genre de contexte. La froideur d'Andy est ce qui limite ses interactions avec les Weasley mais aussi avec Harry, alors qu'au contraire Narcissa comprend très bien sa sœur et se fait vite une place dans sa vie…

**Yuuki** ! Non je n'ai pas oublié _Renouveau_, mais j'ai pas enviiiiie d'écrire la scène que je dois écrire u_u Et puis, ça m'aère le cerveau un peu de lâcher les Rôdeurs. Ils sot géniaux, hein, mais ils sont épuisants x)

Hey **Caella** ! Mwahaha, ton veu est exaucé, voilà le chapitre suivant x)

Salut **Vabo93** ! J'attend ton commentaire dès que je posterai le premier chap' de Renouveau 5 alors x) En attendant, merci ! Astoria me plait de plus en plus, je vais sans doute écrire un chapitre consacré à elle. En attendant, voici la suite, qui n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la famille Black x)

.

Disclaimer ! Les sources d'inspi du kiwi :

« **ugly: in defense of pansy parkinson** » (AO3, _dirgewithoutmusic_) pour Pansy.

Un **post** sur Daphnée Greengrass (Tumblr, _lauraholllis_) pour Daphnée.

Un **post** sur les Serpentard (Tumblr, _pinkrobotgirl_) pour Millicent face aux Mangemorts.

« **Quelques faits peu connus sur les Serpentard** » (ce site, _White Damon_) pour les rapports de Blaise et Theo, et la fratrie de Millicent.

Un **post** sur Theodore Nott (Tumblr, _sectumsemprarpg_) pour Theo et son sale caractère.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Les Serpentard**

.

Ce fut pour les Serpentard que guérir de la guerre fut le plus difficile. Parce que tandis qu'on offrait aux autres des étreintes réconfortantes, des consolations, des encouragements, on regardait les Serpentard avec hargne et on crachait à leurs pieds.

Après la guerre, Poudlard fut un cauchemar.

Il y avait des petits troisièmes années qui, acculés par des Gryffondor de seize ans grondant de rage, pleuraient tout doucement en se faisant insulter. Il y avait cette fille de quatrième année qui n'avait pas d'amis, une Sang-Mêlé, et quatre autres filles lui tendirent une embuscade dans les toilettes, et lui dessinèrent une Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras avec un Feutre Ineffaçable. Il y avait ces gamins de deuxièmes années, qui avaient reçu leur part de Doloris comme tous les autres élèves tyrannisés par les Carrow, qu'on poussait pourtant dans les escaliers en traitant de traîtres et de Mangemorts.

Et puis il y avait les Serpentard de huitième année, parce que tous les élèves de l'année précédente avaient été invités à revenir. Et ils étaient quelques-uns à avoir fui : mais nombre d'entre eux étaient revenus, parce qu'entre Serpentard on se serrait les coudes, et que personne d'autre qu'eux ne protégerait ces gamins dont le seul crime était de porter du vert et argent.

Alors ils revinrent, et ils formèrent un front.

Millicent Bulstrode ne resta qu'un seul semestre, avant de céder aux menaces et aux violences, et quitta Poudlard : elle envoya une lettre racontant comment elle avait été traitée à McGonagall, et McGonagall la _lut_, et la Directrice fut outragée au-delà des mots par les actes de ses élèves, et humiliée par le comportement de sa propre Maison en particulier.

Vincent Crabbe n'eut pas droit à un mémorial ou à une couronne de fleur dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme les autres élèves qui étaient morts à Poudlard cette année-là. Draco tenta de déposer des fleurs, mais le lendemain, elles étaient toujours piétinées, brûlées, renversées. Il renonça.

Gregory Goyle ne revint pas à Poudlard. Il finit sa scolarité aux États-Unis, à Salem, et envoya tous les jours notes et bonbons et encouragements à ses camarades. De manière assez surprenante, après avoir fini sa scolarité, Goyle devint écrivain.

Theodore Nott avait toujours été un solitaire, pensif et introverti. Le Choixpeau avait voulu le mettre à Serdaigle. Theo était aussi un garçon maigre et sinistre qui vous aurez évoqué Severus Snape dans sa jeunesse : mais c'est lui qui fit dormir les plus jeunes dans la salle commune pour la première fois, en une grosse pile de sacs de couchage, tandis qu'il lisait d'une voix basse et feutrée un conte de son enfance.

Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis, les deux Sang-Mêlés de Serpentard, se heurtèrent aux petites brutes comme deux lionnes. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même camarades Serpentard : quiconque prononçait l'insulte maudite de _Mangemort_ finissait à l'infirmerie. Et les professeurs avaient beau retirer des points, Daphnée les regardait dans les yeux et disait : « nous défendons juste les plus faibles, puisque vous n'avez pas le cran de le faire. On le faisait du temps des Carrow, on le fera aussi maintenant que la violence a changé de côté ». Et les profs postillonnaient, pâlissaient, s'étranglaient.

Blaise Zabini, le beau et le flamboyant Blaise Zabini, adressait un sourire plein de dents à ceux qui le menaçaient. Blaise était le lion des serpents : brave, beau, arrogant, protecteur. Bien vite ceux qui s'amusaient à brutaliser les plus faibles apprirent à regarder fréquemment derrière eux, parce que souvent, Blaise Zabini était là, avec son sourire de requin et ses yeux noirs étincelants.

Draco Malefoy avait droit aux injures les plus violentes et aux sorts lancés dans le dos, mais il était de ceux qui se tenaient les plus droits. Il se balada partout avec un Charme du Bouclier. Aux vacances, comme il avait des cauchemars à la simple idée du manoir, il vivait chez ses amis. Il se réveillait en pleine nuit trempé de sueur, rêvant de serpents mangeurs d'homme et d'un rire cruel.

Pansy Parkinson était plus haïe encore que Draco. Elle avait toujours été laide, détestée, lâche. Elle s'était moquée des gens, avait cajolé, moqué, provoqué. A cet égard elle n'était guère différente de James Potter et de ses jeux cruels, James Potter le sportif superficiel et arrogant. Mais James Potter avait été beau et riche et réparti à Gryffondor : il avait eu McGonagall, et Hagrid, et Lily, et Sirius, et Dumbledore pour le pleurer et dire qu'il était merveilleux.

Personne n'était là pour dire ce genre de chose de Pansy.

Ils étaient neufs Serpentard jadis : ils ne furent plus que huit, puis ils ne furent plus que sept : mais ils serrèrent les rangs, carrèrent les épaules, et tandis que la haine et la colère pleuvaient sur eux, ils semblaient crier au monde qu'ils ne tomberaient jamais à genoux.

**oOoOoOo**

Daphnée Greengrass avait été surnommée, dans sa deuxième année, la Reine de Cœur des Serpentard. Elle était à moitié américaine et à moitié galloise, Sang-Mêlé, demi-sœur d'Astoria. Sa mère, une Née-Moldue américaine aux origines latino, était morte quand elle était bébé. Son père s'était remarié très vite avec sa maîtresse de l'époque, une Sang-Pure hautaine qui deviendrait la mère d'Astoria.

Daphnée avait toujours été assez secrète, et extrêmement fière. Élevée dans une société de Sangs-Purs élitistes qui se dressaient contre tout ce qu'elle était, la jeune Sang-Mêlé avait développé une armure de sarcasme et un gros complexe de supériorité pour se protéger. Son Papa lui disait, le soir, que tous ceux qui essayaient de la rabaisser étaient des moins-que-rien : alors Daphnée grandit en tenant sa tête haute et en méprisant en retour ceux qui la regardaient avec dédain. Elle avait longtemps été seule (comment se faire des amis dans un cercle social qui dit aux enfants que vous êtes la gangrène de la société ?), et puis était arrivée Poudlard.

Elle avait rencontré Tracey Davis, la jolie rousse Sang-Mêlé comme elle, et elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle avait aussi rencontré Lisa Turpin, une rebelle de Serdaigle avec un côté punk rock qui la fascinait : Lisa avait d'ailleurs été son premier amour.

(Daphnée était bisexuelle mais avec une forte préférence pour les femmes, une facette d'elle-même qu'elle dissimula très longtemps afin de ne pas devenir davantage une paria).

Daphnée avait été placée à Serpentard par le Choixpeau. Pourquoi pas ? Elle était ambitieuse, c'était vrai. Mais elle était aussi impulsive. Impulsive comme une fichue Gryffondor, et Lisa et Millicent et Pansy se fichaient bien d'elle à cause de ça. Daphnée poussait des coups de gueule : ah, les Serpentard n'agissent pas comme ça ? Tant pis pour vous, mais moi je fais ce que je veux.

Petit à petit, elle réalisa qu'une personne accomplie devait posséder des traits des quatre Maisons.

Daphnée et Tracey auraient voulu rejoindre l'Armée de Dumbledore : mais personne ne le leur proposa jamais, parce que personne ne voulait de Serpentard. Elles menèrent leur propre guerre contre Ombrage (jamais elles ne rejoignirent sa Brigade), puis contre les Carrow. Lors de la Bataille, Tracey s'enfuit avec les autres Serpentard : Daphnée revint se battre. Parce que c'était sa nature, parce que personne ne lui dictait sa conduite, et parce que c'était _juste_.

En la voyant quitter la salle commune d'un pas déterminé, Millicent la suivit.

…

Millicent était grande et large et costaude, et même si les gens se moquaient de sa forte mâchoire, ils la laissaient en paix parce que même sans baguette Millicent pouvait facilement briser les os. Pansy riait aux éclats quand son amie grondait et avançait d'un pas menaçant vers un Serdaigle ou un Gryffondor qui faisait le malin, et que le garçon glapissait d'effroi avant de s'enfuir. Pourtant, même si Milli était solide physiquement, c'était une jeune fille crédule et sensible, et les moqueries qu'elle faisait mine d'ignorer lui faisaient mal.

Milli et Pansy étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Sûr, Daphnée et Tracey les suivaient, mais elles n'étaient que des Sang-Mêlés. Pansy et Milli avaient beau être moins jolies, elles étaient des Sang-Purs : elles étaient des _princesses_.

Millicent vit Daphnée quitter la salle commune et se dit qu'elle était une princesse, qu'elle était une Sang-Pur, qu'elle n'était pas une lâche. Qu'elle ne fuirait pas la bataille.

Elle avait détesté les Carrow. Elle avait détesté cette année, la torture, la cruauté, les cris, la peur, les sanglots. Elle avait consolé des enfants toute l'année : un jour elle était tombée face à une gamine qui taguait sur un mur un slogan de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et Millicent avait fait demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds pour la laisser finir.

Millicent était une sœur, la cadette de sept grands-frères qui avaient tous été envoyés à Durmstrang. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré pour aller avec eux : mais ils avaient résisté, tempêté, et forcé leurs parents à envoyer Milli à Poudlard. Elle leur en avait voulu longtemps, mais après que l'un d'eux soit tué dans un duel illégal et que Durmstrang étouffe l'affaire, elle comprit qu'ils voulaient juste qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

Lorsque Voldemort revint au pouvoir, ils lui écrivirent et lui dirent de se mettre à l'abri. Elle leur répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, Papa et Maman voulaient qu'elle revienne à l'école. Alors ils lui dirent de bien choisir son camp. Milli les rassura, puis pleura toute la nuit dans son oreiller, de peur et de solitude.

Quand on fait face à quelque chose comme une guerre, votre camp a déjà été choisi pour vous.

Millicent n'était pas brave : mais elle savait quand quelque chose devenait mauvais. Alors elle suivit Daphnée, la perdit dans la cohue, se dit que ce n'était pas grave, et se joignit quand même au combat. Elle avait toujours son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Imaginez-vous à sa place.

Imaginez que vous êtes une Serpentard et que vous restez derrière pour défendre votre école et peut-être rétablir l'honneur de votre maison. Les autres élèves sont tous là à vous jeter des regards méfiants. Vous savez qu'ils attendent que vous les frappiez dans le dos avec des sorts de magie noire. Vous considérez le faire, aussi, parce que vous commencez déjà à regretter le choix que vous avez fait.

Puis la bataille commence, et vous êtes contre une foule d'étrangers qui ne sont pas si étrangers que ça, finalement. Vous reconnaissez les voix, étouffées derrière des masques mais toujours âprement familières. Votre oncle. Votre cousin. La grande sœur de votre meilleur ami.

Et puis vous voyez un grand homme en robes grises coûteuses. Un moment plus tard, vous remarquez la petite femme ronde à côté de lui, baguette prête. Ils se protègent mutuellement.

Vous reconnaissez leurs chaussures.

…

Tracey Davies était sûre d'être envoyée à Poufsouffle, quand le Choixpeau fut posée sur sa tête. C'était la Maison de sa mère Née-Moldue, celle qui l'avait élevée seule toute sa vie. Son père, Sang-Pur et Serpentard, avait été un homme contemplatif et discret, mais une maladie aux allures d'empoisonnement l'avait emportée quand Tracey était encore toute petite.

Tracey ne fut pas envoyée à Poufsouffle. Le Choixpeau jeta un seul regard à son cerveau, et s'exclama qu'il savait ce qui lui conviendrait, avant d'ouvrir sa large bouche pour clamer « _Serpentard_ _!_ ».

La première semaine, avec son nom de Sang-Pur et ses bonnes manières, Tracey passa inaperçue. La deuxième, son secret fut révélé, et Pansy et Milli et Theo se moquèrent cruellement d'elle. Puis ils se mangèrent une droite de la part de Daphnée, et c'est ainsi qu'elle et Tracey devinrent amies.

Tracey était douée comme une Serdaigle, loyale comme une Poufsouffle, et féroce comme une Gryffondor. Moins que Daphnée, la grande casse-cou : mais assez pour sauter à la gorge de ceux qui cherchaient à l'asticoter sous prétexte qu'elle n'était que de sang mêlé. C'était elle qui donnait les consignes aux premières années quand Pansy ou Draco oubliaient de faire leurs devoirs de Préfets. C'était elle qui glissa à Blaise l'idée d'organiser une grande fête dans leur salle commune, après avoir découvert l'entrée des cuisines et ordonné aux elfes de les approvisionner en boissons.

Tracey était la mère des Serpentard. Une mère rousse, intrusive et bruyante, qui refusait de baisser les yeux devant les Sangs-Purs, qui était un peu ronde et qui adorait les sucreries. Il y eut plus d'un petit malin pour la comparer à Molly Weasley, mais généralement, ils n'essayaient qu'une fois. Daphnée et Tracey avaient la baguette vive et leurs maléfices de Chatouillis laissaient des traces d'irritation sur la peau pendant des jours…

(Et puis, Tracey faisait partie des Serpentard. Le seul Sang-Pur qui se permit de la traiter de Weasley hors de la salle commune, à portée d'oreille d'élèves d'autre Maison, fut un insolent garçon de deux ans leur cadet. Ni Tracey ni Daphnée n'eurent le temps d'attraper leurs baguettes : Draco Malefoy en personne avait jeté un _Furonculus_ à l'insolent.)

(Personne n'a le droit de se moquer des Serpentard, mis à part les Serpentard, et seulement à portée d'oreilles de Serpentard.)

Tracey était la mère des Serpentard, et elle voulait les protéger. Quand Voldemort annonça son marché, si Pansy ne s'était pas levée pour hurler d'attraper Harry Potter, Tracey l'aurait fait. Tracey, qui disait toujours « c'est moi » quand un Serpentard avait fait une idiotie répréhensible aux yeux des Carrow. Tracey, qui compulsait les livres de la Bibliothèque à la recherche de sorts de soins : Tracey, qui était systématiquement collée – par Snape – à l'infirmerie, parce qu'elle aidait Pomfresh et apprenait tout ce qui pouvait soulager la souffrance des élèves.

Tracey, qui avait une fois laissé dans la cuisine un petit message avertissant l'Armée de Dumbledore que les Carrow allaient inspecter la cuisine lundi soir, dans la nuit, alors soyez prudents.

Tracey n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais elle était féroce comme une lionne quand il s'agissait des serpents. Peu importait que certains d'entre eux se moquent de son ascendance : ils étaient sa famille, au même titre que sa mère et son père, et elle ferait d'eux des gens bien. Les gamins dont elle séchait les larmes, comment pourraient-ils encore insulter un Sang-de-Bourbe, sachant qu'ils insultaient aussi la mère de celle qui les avait consolé et protégé ?

Quand vint l'heure de la bataille, Tracey quitta Poudlard, mais elle aurait très bien pu rester se battre. Non, Tracey quitta Poudlard parce qu'il y avait un petit garçon de Serpentard qui n'avait nulle part où aller, et qui le lui dit avec un air terrifié : alors Tracey se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et dit à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas d'endroit sûr où se rendre qu'ils pouvaient la suivre.

Tracey quitta Poudlard pour veiller sur les enfants : pour la même raison qu'elle y était restée, durant toute cette année de calvaire, et pour la même raison qu'elle y revint l'année d'après.

…

Millicent s'enfuit en pleine bataille et fut haïe pour ça. On l'appela traîtresse et lâche, on lui jeta des sorts et des menaces. Pansy, elle, fut appelée _monstre_ et _meurtrière_ et _Mangemort_. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Parce qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle en était malade de la mort et de la souffrance. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans, qu'elle était terrifiée, et qu'un garçon qui n'avait jamais été gentil avec elle ou ceux qu'elle aimait était tout ce qui se tenait entre son école et la paix.

Personne ne pardonna Pansy.

Sirius haït Snape dès qu'il le vit. Pas à cause de son affiliation ou de ses ambitions, juste parce que Snape était pauvre et graisseux et un paria, et que c'était ce qu'il avait appris à haïr depuis qu'il était tout petit. Sirius était prêt à devenir un meurtrier à quinze ans, en instrumentalisant son meilleur ami pour cela. Pourtant Sirius était un parrain, un ami, et il fut aimé et regretté à sa mort, et pardonné.

Hermione défigura Marietta Edgecombe à vie parce que Marietta avait seize ans et pleurait toutes les nuits jusqu'à épuisement tellement elle avait peur pour sa Sang-Mêlé de mère. Mais Hermione n'était pas une brute, elle sauva le monde, et elle fut considérée comme un héros.

Le père de Luna était prêt à sacrifier trois vies, dont l'espoir du monde sorcier, pour sauver celle de sa fille. Pansy voulait en échanger une contre la sauvegarde de quatre cents. Mais le père de Luna fut pris en pitié et pardonné. Pansy ? Non, pas elle.

Snape fut obsédé par Lily, à un point où ce n'était plus de l'amour mais une obsession malsaine. Il harcela des élèves, les torturant psychologiquement, les brutalisant, se moquant d'eux avec cruauté. Pansy n'avait pas été plus méchante que Snape avec les Gryffondor : elle n'avait pas pris la Marque, elle n'avait causé la mort de personne. Mais Snape fut pardonnée dans son dernier soupir. Pas Pansy.

Peter Pettigrew trahit ses amis, devint Mangemort. A la fin, il trouva néanmoins la rédemption. Harry voulut le sauver. On se dit avec émotion que toute bonté n'était pas morte chez le rat. Mais Pansy ? Non, Pansy ne méritait aucun pardon.

Voldemort avait proposé un marché et Pansy était prête à le prendre. Pour cela, elle fut haïe, persécutée, méprisée. Mais le marché de Voldemort, Harry le prit de son plein gré et pour cela il fut un héros.

Et c'était injuste, injuste, _injuste_. Parce que Pansy était laide et avait une langue de vipère, parce qu'elle n'était pas aimée et qu'il n'y a pas de pardon pour les gens qu'on n'aime pas. Peu importe qu'on ait aimé des monstres et des assassins : la gamine effrayée au visage de bouledogue porte les mauvaises couleurs et s'est moquée des mauvaises personnes. Elle mérite toute la haine que l'école pourra déverser sur elle.

Au début Pansy marchait les mâchoires serrées et se sentait résignée, condamnée. Puis Millicent se brisa aux vacances de Noël, pleura qu'elle ne voulait plus y retourner : alors Pansy retourna seule à Poudlard, et cette fois, elle se tint droite et fière. Qu'ils la regardent. C'était leur droit. Elle était digne d'être vue. Elle était toujours là.

– Pourquoi tu es là ? lui demanda un jour une Gryffondor d'un ton hostile.

Pansy leva les yeux de son livre. Les gens avaient beaucoup demandé ça, au début, en la croisant dans les couloirs ou la Grande Salle. Leurs yeux la toisaient de haut en bas, cherchant le vert, l'argent, le poison. Souvent elle se contentait de sourire et de leur laisser deviner le danger.

– Parce que je n'ai plus quinze ans, fit Pansy cette fois-ci. Merlin, vous savez ce que votre précieux Potter Sr. faisait à l'école, cette petite brute ? Mais les garçons apprennent à grandir pour être des hommes, et nous les filles nous grandissons juste pour être des salopes.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco Malefoy détesta l'année des Carrow. Ses certitudes s'écroulaient, ses parents étaient menacés, son école était en proie au chaos.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Draco ne fut pas l'élève le plus haït durant cette sombre année scolaire. Déprimé et silencieux, Draco se faisait discret, il n'incitait pas à la haine et laissa filer avec de simple pertes de points plusieurs élèves que certains de ses condisciples auraient directement amenés à Rusard.

Les enseignants ignoraient qu'il avait failli tuer Dumbledore. Oh, ils savaient qu'il avait fait entrer les Mangemorts dans le château cette nuit-là, mais après avoir entendu les Carrow se moquer des Malefoy en disgrâce et titiller Draco avec l'idée que Greyback serait peut-être invité chez eux (l'insinuation rendait le jeune Malefoy blanc comme un linge), il fallut peu de temps pour que les enseignants classent Draco comme une victime, et non comme un ennemi.

Enfin, une victime… Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Draco était et resta toute sa vie un personnage arrogant, sarcastique et blessant. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, quand tous hurlaient les uns sur les autres à s'en casser la voix parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient, _que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, toi, c'est de faute, c'est de votre faute à tous, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais bien y changer ?!_ Draco criait aussi fort que les autres, et ses mots faisaient mal, quand il injuriait la filiation de Daphnée et Tracey ou la famille de Millicent ou le père de Theo. Draco était en colère, il avait peur, il était rongé par la culpabilité et l'effroi.

Il n'était pas une victime, non, et il se savait loin d'être un héros. Seulement, il voulait tellement ne pas être un des méchants. Les méchants le terrifiaient. Les méchants avaient porté des masques d'héroïsme et de grandeur au travers des histoires de son père, et à présent, la vérité froide et cruelle le poignardait en plein cœur. Draco haïssait cette réalité. Il haïssait Poudlard, Snape, son père, Voldemort, le monde, les mensonges, cette marque sur son bras.

La vraie difficulté pour Draco, ce fut après la bataille.

Revenir à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. Cette fois, il était ouvertement critiqué, injurié. De toute cette histoire de baguette de sureau et de bataille, on n'avait retenu qu'une chose : il était un Mangemort. Que faisait-il là, avec les gens normaux ? Qu'on l'envoie à Azkaban !

Mais Draco avait eu plus que sa part de coups. Alors il releva la tête, et se remit à promener un regard arrogant sur la foule. Il continua à être fasciné par les Arts Noirs, même s'il décida de rester discret pour sa passion. Il continua à admirer son père et son projet d'avenir, à savoir faire exactement la même chose que Lucius Malefoy, ne varia pas d'un iota. La seule chose qui changea notablement fut que Draco, pendant plusieurs mois, eut une peur panique des serpents. On ne revient pas sans traumatisme d'une réunion mondaine où un boa géant dévore un de vos profs sur la table de votre salon.

Plus jamais les mots Sang-de-Bourbe ne franchirent ses lèvres. Plus jamais il ne bouscula volontairement un membre d'une autre maison (c'était beaucoup moins facile sans Crabbe et Goyle de toute façon). Et plus jamais il ne se moqua d'un Weasley ou d'autres amis d'Harry Potter.

(Mine de rien, ça lui libéra pas mal de temps pour étudier. Cette année-là, Draco obtint la meilleure place de toute la promotion, à égalité avec Granger, qui fut OUTRAGÉE.)

…

Theodore Nott était le gringalet de leur promotion. Maigre et solitaire, un Serdaigle refoulé qui parlait peu et qui était brillant dans toutes les matières. Plus d'un Gryffondor avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui : mais les autres Serpentard surgissaient alors toutes griffes dehors, et l'attaquant finissait à l'infirmerie.

Theo, bien sûr, n'était pas un saint. Mis à part Draco et Pansy, il était sans doute le plus Puriste de la promotion. Son père lui avait très tôt enfoncé dans le crâne que tous les Sang-Mêlés et pire, les Sangs-de-Bourbe, devaient être traités comme de la vermine. Theo, en sept ans, avait dû adresser trois fois la parole à Daphnée et Tracey (bien sûr, il les avait toujours laissé copié sur lui ses devoirs, et elles avaient plus d'une fois défendu le Sang-Pur maigrichon : c'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait chez les serpents, on se serrait les coudes quoi qu'il advienne).

Cependant, le fait que Theo partageait les mêmes croyances Puristes que son père Mangemort ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait trucider tous ceux de statut inférieur, ou même qu'il avait désiré un jour devenir Mangemort. Ayant grandi avec un père Mangemort qui devenait assez bavard quand il était ivre, il savait exactement ce qui était attendu d'eux, et il ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec ça. Theo avait d'autres ambitions que de devenir un laquais assassin, merci bien.

Mais Theo avait aussi été placé à Serpentard, et non pas à Serdaigle, pour une bonne raison. Sans être violent, Theo avait une certaine agressivité, un côté possessif et adepte du contrôle. Il se disputait souvent (et même quasiment tous les jours) avec Blaise à cause de ça. Deux personnalités dominantes se heurtant sans cesse.

Theodore Nott était un Serpentard, un Puriste, un fils de Mangemort : il pouvait voir les Sombrals, était super-sinistre quand il était en colère, et fichait les biquettes même aux Préfets quand lui et Blaise se hurlaient dessus. Mais, peu le savent, Theodore Nott avait aussi été un grand frère.

Sa mère avait été tuée par un loup-garou durant leurs vacances en France. Ses deux enfants, Theo et Lucinda, l'avaient vue mourir depuis la fenêtre. Theo était allé chercher son père : Lucinda était sortie, courant vers sa maman. Quand Nott Sr. était arrivé, le loup avait égorgé sa femme et sa fille.

Quand les petits Serpentard pleuraient et sanglotaient, Theo pensait soudain à Lucinda. Alors c'est lui qui allait les chercher dans leurs dortoir, leur lisait des histoires, assignait des tours de gardes aux cinquièmes et sixièmes années pour qu'ils veillent sur les plus petits entre les cours.

Theo était un Puriste, un fils de Mangemort, un type sinistre et agressif et sournois comme un serpent. Mais osez toucher à un des gamins, à un de _ses_ gamins, et Theo est un lion.

…

Blaise était exactement l'inverse. Il était beau et nonchalant et irradiait la puissance tranquille et la confiance en soi, comme un grand félin satisfait : mais au fond de lui, il avait le sang froid.

Noir de peau et né en Italie (le pays natal de sa mère, et le lieu de son premier mariage), Blaise avait grandi dans le luxe, la froideur et le calcul. Sa mère fut la seule à l'élever, car Blaise dédaignait tous ses beaux-pères : ils avaient une espérance de vie si réduite… Très tôt il apprit les Potions, puisque ça ne nécessitait pas de baguette. A huit ans, l'année où les Zabini s'installèrent en Grande-Bretagne, il aidait sa mère à confectionner d'innombrables poisons, et ne demandait jamais à qui elle les destinait.

Blaise n'avait jamais particulièrement été un Puriste, même s'il avait appris à ressortir les bons discours et les bonnes insultes au bon moment pour être bien vu du cercle social que sa mère fréquentait. Sa mère avait déjà eu des amants Nés-Moldus, bien qu'elle ne les ait jamais épousé, alors il savait que ses opinions politiques étaient partagées par sa génitrice.

Non, Blaise n'était pas un Puriste. Il aurait d'ailleurs très bien pu aller à Gryffondor, avec son dédain et son arrogance et sa bravoure. Mais voilà, Blaise était également froid, calculateur, et terriblement suffisant. Il connaissait sa valeur, il savait de quoi il est capable : il savait aussi qu'il était beau (terriblement beau même) et utilisait souvent ce fait à son avantage. Être calculateur n'excluait pas le fait d'être charmeur et élégant, pas vrai ?

Blaise laissait volontiers le devant de la scène à Draco et ses jérémiades : mais il aimait aussi attirer l'attention, quoique de manière moins agressive que le jeune Malefoy. Au lieu de singer Londubat faisant exploser un chaudron, Blaise était plus du genre à enchanter un encrier pour le transformer en bouquet et l'offrir à la première demoiselle qui passait. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne prenait généralement pas part aux conflits, mais Blaise fut longtemps considéré par les autres Maisons comme l'un des plus gentils des Serpentard.

Quelle erreur.

Blaise était ami avec Theo, pour autant qu'on puisse être ami avec Theo : mais ce n'était pas par pure bonté d'âme et parce que Nott était tout seul. C'était parce que Theo et lui se hurlaient dessus durant des heures dans la salle commune, à propos de Potions, de danger, de leurs familles, des profs. Blaise ne supportait pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention de Theodore Nott. Et si Blaise attaquait sauvagement quiconque levait la main sur Theo, c'était parce que Theo était à _lui_, et à personne d'autre.

Blaise était protecteur, mais sa protection était effrayante, possessive et démesurée. Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié : Tracey et Daphnée frappaient, Pansy défiait, Theo rugissait et Draco ripostait, mais Blaise, lui, quand quelqu'un l'avait pris à rebrousse-poil, il _l'achevait_.

On le comparait à un fauve, féroce et charmeur et joueur, à la limite du sadisme. Un fauve, oui, mais aussi un Serpentard. Blaise ne se jetait pas dans la bagarre tête première. Il calculait, froidement, posément. Il devinait votre itinéraire pour se trouver sur votre chemin à tous les coins sombres, pour être sûr de toujours être dans votre champ de vision à vous sourire d'un air inquiétant.

L'une de ses rares faiblesses, c'était les gens qu'il trouvait fascinants. Comme Theo, ou Luna, bien qu'ils exercent sur lui deux types différents de fascination. Theo réveillait son côté mâle alpha, le besoin de s'imposer, de crier, de rugir, de se faire remarquer. Luna, douce et curieuse Luna, l'amusait et pouvait discuter avec lui des heures à propos de Sortilèges, de Runes et d'Arithmancie.

– Tu aurais dû être à Poufsouffle, lui dit un jour la jolie blonde entre deux discussions sur un traité d'Arithmancie compliqué. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus loyales que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Blaise lui renvoya un sourire de requin et répliqua qu'il avait le sang trop froid pour y être à sa place. Il ne le lui dit pas, mais le Choixpeau lui avait offert le choix.

**oOoOoOo**

Ils étaient neufs Serpentard jadis. Neuf gamins de onze ans qui, par choix, par destin, ou par facétie d'un vieux Choixpeau, se retrouvèrent assis à la table des verts et argent pour leur premier festin à Poudlard.

Puis ils ne furent plus que huit, puis ils ne furent plus que sept.

Mais ils restèrent des Serpentard. Alors ils serrèrent les rangs, carrèrent les épaules, et tandis que la haine et la colère pleuvaient sur eux, ils semblaient crier au monde qu'ils ne tomberaient jamais à genoux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà ! J'espère que àa vous a plu x) Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "le chiffre trois" !


	3. Le chiffre trois

**Note de l'auteure :** Mon dieu j'écris cette fic à toute allure. J'ai PLEIN d'idée, c'est atroce, j'arrive plus à m'arrêter ! Je viens de terminer d'écrire l'OS numéro 11. Vous imaginez ?!

Enfin bref... Voici les **réponses aux reviews** =D

Merci **cat240** ! Oui n'essaie pas de prendre les Serpy en pitié, tu te prendrai un maléfice dans la trogne vite fait x) Ils ont leur fierté !

Hello **Melu49** x) Oui c'ets bête que Rowling n'ai pas davantage détaillé les Serpentards. Antony Goldstein ou Ernie Macmillan ont plus de relief que Blaise, Daphnée ou Theo, et pourtant ils sont dans la même année, et n'auraient-ils pas un rôle tout aussi important ? Tout ça c'est la faute d'Harry qui ets le plus mauvais narrateur de l'Histoire ! Du coup, j'ai ajouté mon grain de sel...

Eh oui **Dior**, ça manquait d'infos sur eux ! J'ai respecté tout ce que je pouvait du canon, mais ils méritaient un peu de relief et de profondeur, ces pauvre petits Serpy x)

Merci **Caella** ! Mwahahaha, moi aussi j'adore les Serpentards (normal, c'est a aison xD).

Salut **Varbo93** ! Un sans-faute, rien que ça ? Je suis flattée x) J'avoue que je me suis littéralement éclatée à approfondir chaque personnage,à les rendre uniques, durs, forts, méchants ou gentils, à personnaliser leur caractère. En bref, c'était fun x)

**Yuuki** ! Une fan de Blaise ! Oui il est cool Blaise x) On n'en parle jamais mais il est cool. Même si ben sûr Regulus joue dans une tout autre catégorie x) Blaise ets le playboy ténébreux, Regulus est le héros tragique...

Salut **Allison26** ! Tu as la deuxième à dire que l'ensemble de mes fics victimisent les Serpentard... Alors je vais te dire la même chose : les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément des gens _bien_, mais nombre de héros ne l'étaient pas non plus (Rogue, Sirius, James par exemple), et on leur a pourtant donné une seconde chance, alors que pour les gamins de seize ans qui voulaient jute plaire à leurs parents, nope, nada. Ce qui est partial est injuste, pas totalement imérité, mais définitivement injuste. Tous les Serpentards ont eu un comportement LOGIQUE vu leur situation, et leur coller l'étiquette "mauvais" juste parce qu'ils ont été méchants avec Harry (qui n'a peut-être pas commencé, mais qui n'a certainement rien fait pour tempérer leur haine mutuelle) est franchement réducteur. _Chaque antagoniste ets un protagoniste dans sa version de l'histoire_. Je suis sûre qu'en consacrant deux ou trois heures sur un Serpentard, même un connard comme Theo (pardon Thedo), je pourrais écrire une fic où IL serai le gentil de son point de vue... Enfin bref. Pansy était une peste, certes, mais elle était certainement moins haineuse que Snape, moins violente que Sirius, moins arrogante que James : mais eux ont eu droit au pardon, et pas elle. Parce que l'étiquette qu'on lui a collé lors de son enfance lui colle à la peau. C'est quelque chose d'extrêmement cruel à faire à une fille de dix-sept ans.

Enfin bref, je pourrait débattre durant des heures là-dessus, mais il faut passer au chapitre x) Si tu es bonne en anglais, je te conseille fortement, fortement, de lire "_ugly: in defense of Pansy Parkinson_" sur AO3.

.

Et voici le chapitre !

Ahem. Allons-y pour un petit truc qui m'a turlupiné un moment : la numérologie. Il y a plein de références au chiffre sept dans la saga d'Harry Potter. Sur Tumblr, quelqu'un s'était amusé à les lister, et le post était LONG COMME MON BRAS (oui je te vois petit malin qui pensait faire une blague spirituelle sur la longueur de…. ! Eh ben nan x) Dommage !).

Mais le chiffre trois est également important. Et en voici quelques exemples…

.

Disclaimer ! L'inspi du kiwi :

Un **post** (Tumblr, _flourishandblottsstories_) pour les sœurs Black et les Reliques.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Le chiffre trois**

.

Trois est un chiffre magique majeur. Même les Moldus le savent : après tout, c'est un nombre premier. Chez les sorciers, il est très important en Arithmancie, principalement parce qu'il a une grande valeur en Numérologie. Il porte bonheur, parfois : chez les sorciers, on dit que le troisième essai a trois fois plus de chance de succès.

Le chiffre trois est magique. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire.

Draco sortit avec trois filles dans toute sa vie. Les frères du conte des Reliques étaient trois et il y avait trois Reliques. Il y avait trois enfants dans la fratrie Prewett : Gideon, Fabian, Molly. Les sœurs Black, Bella, Andy et Cissy, étaient trois également. Les Malefoy étaient trois, généralement, à vivre dans leur manoir : père, mère et héritier. Les examens d'Arithmancie durent trois heures et trois minutes. Et les enfants de Draco furent trois, eux aussi.

Le chiffre trois est magique. Des fois, vous souhaitez qu'il le soit un peu moins.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco sortit avec trois filles dans toute sa vie. Ce fut peut-être un hasard, pour le coup. Mais quand il reprit son vieux dictionnaire d'Arithmancie et analysa ce que le chiffre trois apportait dans la romance, il esquissa un sourire. C'était un bon chiffre. Ça n'annonçait que du bon pour la troisième et dernière élue.

La première fille avec qui sortit Draco fut, bien sûr, Pansy Parkinson.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, au début. C'était juste confortable. Ils étaient petits, vaniteux et rêvaient de faire comme leurs parents, de gagner leur approbation. Leurs parents voulaient qu'ils se marient et aient des enfants. Alors, bien sûr, c'était devenu la grande ambition de Pansy et Draco, et ce dès qu'ils avaient eu six ans.

Pansy n'avait jamais été jolie. A huit ans, après avoir été traitée de bouledogue une fois de trop, elle pleura contre Draco en disant qu'elle ne l'épouserait jamais, parce que les Malefoy était beaux, et qu'elle était laide, si laide. Draco avait huit ans et un cœur en or, à l'époque : sale gosse gâté ou pas, il était capable d'aimer, et il aimait Pansy avec une tendresse véritable. Il la berça, la consola, lui dit qu'il la trouvait très bien, et qu'elle devrait jeter des sorts à tous ceux qui la traitaient de bouledogue. Il lui dit qu'il se fichait de ce que les gens disaient, et qu'il l'aimait comme elle était.

A Poudlard, quand on leur posait la question, ils répondaient "_oui, nous sommes ensemble_", mais leur relation était plus amicale qu'autre chose. Et ce fut une erreur, parce que les sentiments amoureux qu'ils auraient pu arborer l'un pour l'autre se fanèrent au cours du temps. A quinze ans, ils rompirent. Ils reprirent leurs vieux rapports, cette amitié bizarre et fusionnelle faite de sarcasmes et de piques cinglantes.

La deuxième fille avec qui sortit Draco s'appelait Eleanora Dovel.

Elle était belle, à moitié anglaise et à moitié mexicaine, avec une crinière soyeuse de boucles brunes, des yeux noirs aux longs cils, un teint hâlé, un sourire contagieux, de longues vestes un peu bohèmes et des chemisiers brodés de perles. C'était une Sang-Pure, techniquement, mais elle avait une mère de Sang-Mêlé : alors Draco la cacha comme un honteux secret. Ce fut une histoire courte, durant l'été après sa sixième année, quand le manoir était envahi de Mangemorts, que Dumbledore venait de mourir, et que Draco passait tout son temps possible à l'extérieur. Il rencontra Eleanora au Chaudron Baveur, et, comme il faisait beau, elle lui demanda s'il voulait marcher avec elle. Elle était belle, elle était gentille, elle semblait ignorer qu'il était un Malefoy et que son père était en prison : il dit oui. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et hop, elle l'entraîna du côté Moldu.

Draco découvrit donc, après une bonne minute d'effroi total, le monde Moldu. Eleanora riait de son étonnement, et faisait la conversation pour deux, lui expliquant telle ou telle chose, lui expliquant le nom des rues, lui faisant remarquer les fleurs aux fenêtres ou les chats qui faisaient leur toilette sur les balcons. Eleanora avait deux ans de plus que lui, était une ancienne Serdaigle, et revenait d'un voyage d'un an au Mexique où elle était allée voir sa mère. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, et trouvait donc curieux toutes ces mines sinistres et la sécurité renforcée. Elle repartirait bientôt, de toute façon : cette fois, en direction de l'Égypte, où habitait son père en ce moment. Elle était juste revenue en Grande-Bretagne parce que son père ne pouvait pas l'accueillir avant septembre, elle n'était que de passage. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Draco et elle se revirent souvent, après. Toujours du côté Moldu, et quasiment tous les soirs, puis carrément tous les jours. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans des cafés, des bars, des restaurants, des arrêts de bus. Draco s'évadait avec reconnaissance de l'atmosphère oppressante du manoir, et la jeune fille remplissait ses jours moroses de couleurs, de découvertes et d'insouciance. Elle n'était qu'une distraction, à la base, mais au bout de trois semaines, elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène, et Draco était fou amoureux. Ce fut avec elle qu'il perdit sa virginité (Eleanora avait une chambre d'hôtel à Londres, et son permis de transplaner). Il lui parla en termes évasifs de ses problèmes, chez lui, de l'angoisse et du mal-être. Elle lui proposa de l'emmener avec lui en Égypte : ça ne serait pas difficile.

Draco refusa. Il devait rester, veiller sur sa famille. Ils auraient des problèmes s'il disparaissait.

Eleanora le regarda avec compassion puis l'emmena avec elle regarder les étoiles, sur le toit de l'hôtel. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et contemplèrent le ciel en parlant de tout et de rien, de la folie des hommes et de la saveur qu'avait leur liberté volée. Quand ils se dirent adieu, à la fin du mois d'août, Eleanora et lui se promirent de s'écrire. Puis Draco retourna à Poudlard où l'attendait Snape et les Carrow, et elle partit vers l'Égypte, emmenant avec elle ses rires joyeux et ses vestes bohèmes. Ni elle ni lui ne tinrent leur promesse.

La troisième fille avec laquelle Draco sortit était Astoria Greengrass.

Il l'avait remarquée depuis qu'il avait quinze ans et elle quatorze, mais il ne la vit réellement que vers la fin de sa septième année. Astoria était en sixième année (elle avait quatorze mois de mois que sa sœur Daphnée. Elle était studieuse, mais était aussi dotée du même caractère énergique que sa grande sœur, et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle évitait les problèmes si elle pouvait mais, confrontée aux Carrow sans possibilité de s'échapper, elle se tenait droite et leur disait non en les regardant dans les yeux. A la fin de la septième année, alors que les choses étaient devenues presque insupportables, alors que Draco se faisait tout petit et encaissait, Astoria se dressait devant l'injustice et déclarait dans la salle commune que si ça c'était ce que les Sang-Purs faisaient, alors elle aurait préféré être Sang-Mêlé comme sa sœur. Et, au milieu des halètements d'effroi que faisait naître cette déclaration, Draco ouvrait de grands yeux et admirait.

Après le départ des Carrow, durant cette dernière année de cours qui leur permit à tous de passer leurs ASPICS, Astoria et l'une de ses amies se joignirent aux aînés de Serpentard dans leur défense des plus jeunes. Ce fut avec Astoria que Draco révisa ses ASPICS, c'est avec elle qu'il parlait de l'avenir et des chances de succès de Kingsley, des probabilités pour que McGonagall quitte le poste de Directrice. Astoria lui parla de sa mère, froide et hautaine, qui se disputait tout le temps avec elle. Draco lui parla de son père, de ses erreurs, de sa propre bêtise. Astoria lui dit que l'idéologie Sang-Pur, elle en était dégoûtée. Draco lui confia que lui aussi. Il lui parla même d'Eleanora, et Astoria le taquina durant des semaines à propos de son goût pour les cheveux en bataille (une référence pas si subtile que ça à son obsession, jadis, pour Potter…).

Après Poudlard, Draco et quelques autres firent comme la plupart des sorciers ayant achevés leurs études : un voyage autour du monde. Blaise, Daphnée, Astoria, Draco, Tracey et Theo partirent ensemble. Tracey les quitta en Europe pour se diriger vers les pays Scandinaves, tandis que le reste du groupe passait par la Méditerranée. Theo les quitta au niveau de Moyen-Orient après une engueulade avec Blaise. Les quatre derniers, eux, complétèrent leur tour du monde.

Quelque part dans le voyage, l'affection d'Astoria et Draco s'était muée en quelque chose de différent, et quand ils revinrent, ils formaient un couple solide et unis. Alors ils se fiancèrent, deux ans plus tard, et se marièrent un peu plus d'un an après.

Draco Malefoy sortit avec trois filles dans sa vie. Trois personnes, trois amours. Un amour d'enfance, rempli de sarcasmes et d'affection : un amour d'été, au goût d'interdit et de liberté volée : et un amour véritable. Trois, c'était un bon chiffre. Et ça n'annonçait que du bon pour la troisième et dernière élue.

**oOoOoOo**

Le conte des Reliques de la Mort est celui qui est le plus lié à la symbolique du chiffre trois. Un frère choisit le pouvoir, un autre le regret, et le dernier choisit le secret. Dans les fratries de trois, il est dit que ce schéma se répète, parfois. C'est un signe de grandeur, selon certain. C'est surtout une tragédie, disent d'autres. On l'appelle le Signe des Trois.

Les Prewett étaient trois. Deux garçons, et une fille. Gideon, Fabian et Molly.

Il est difficile de dire si c'est bien le Signe des Trois qui a frappé leur famille : il est encore plus difficile de dire si cela annonçait la grandeur, la malchance, ou un coup du sort. Mais les enfants Prewett étaient trois. L'aîné, Gideon, était une tête brûlée avide d'aventure, bruyant et joyeux, farouchement indépendant : il mourut au combat, colérique et déchaîné, affrontant trois Mangemorts à la fois. Fabian était né sept minutes plus tard, et c'était un garçon contemplatif, intelligent et vif (le Choixpeau avait hésité à le placer à Serdaigle, avant de se décider pour Gryffondor) : Fabian se laissa dépérir après la mort de son jumeau, et fut abattu dans une embuscade quelques semaines plus tard. Molly, la petite dernière, était une sorcière énergique et joyeuse, mais aussi pragmatique, consciencieuse, et responsable. Elle fut la seule à survivre à cette guerre, puis à la suivante.

Le fait que Molly ait été la seule de sa fratrie à échapper à la mort été vu par beaucoup comme une manifestation du Signe des Trois. Molly refusa d'y croire, parce que Fabian ne s'était pas laissé mourir, parce que Gideon n'avait jamais été assoiffé de pouvoir, et parce que personne n'avait à lui dicter ses convictions. Plus tard, elle lut avec détermination le conte à ses propres enfants, en plaisantant sur ses charmantes petites histoires totalement inventées.

Le Signe des Trois avait-il frappé chez les Prewett ? Difficile à dire. Mais il est un cas où le doute n'a pas sa place, et où le schéma de la légende est clairement reconnaissable.

Le cas des sœurs Black.

Bellatrix, belle et charismatique, était l'aînée. Née en juillet sous un soleil impitoyable et un ciel bleu écrasant, Bella était si brave, si volontaire : elle était destinée à de grandes choses, disait-on. On le lui répétait tant et tant que cela devint sa certitude, et de certitude, cela devint destin. Bella, comme l'Aîné et sa Baguette de Sureau, désirait le pouvoir. Elle voulait la gloire, la puissance, le triomphe et la vengeance : elle voulait la victoire et le succès. Elle eut entre ses mains ce pouvoir, et elle fut puissante et destructrice, crainte et maudite par tous : et elle mourut aux mains de quelqu'un qu'elle avait appelé traître à son sang d'innombrables fois, une personne sur laquelle elle crachait et qu'elle méprisait. Où était l'honneur, où était la gloire promise ? Ce n'était pas une mort digne d'elle !

Andy, impétueuse et rêveuse, était la cadette, la seconde enfant. Andromeda était l'enfant de l'automne, née avec les rafales d'octobre et les caprices du temps. C'était l'inconstante, la nostalgique, celle qui posait les questions qui gênent et dont la curiosité agaçait ses parents. Celle qui voulait tout savoir et qui, à force de chercher tant et plus, finissait par se perdre. Andromeda, elle, était la Pierre de Résurrection. Solitude, regret, désespoir. Elle perdit sa famille qui la chassa, puis son mari tué par les Rafleurs, puis sa fille et son beau-fils aux mains des Mangemorts. Et Andromeda, comme le cadet du conte, resta seule vivante avec ses regrets, regardant les yeux naïfs de son petit-fils et se demandant si ça en avait valu la peine. Oh, il fallait que ça en ait valut la peine.

Narcissa, belle et fragile Cissy, aussi délicate que le dessin du givre sur les fenêtres de la maison des Black : Narcissa était une enfant de l'hiver, froide, pâle, pure, et aussi inflexible que la glace. Transparente et neutre, parfaite poupée de porcelaine, comme un élément du décor. Oh, quelle erreur de croire qu'elle ne serait que ça. Des trois sœurs, c'est Narcissa qui possédait à la fois la ruse et la clairvoyance. Comme le cadet des frères, elle fut la Cape d'Invisibilité. Elle était le secret que la Mort frôlait sans jamais prendre, elle était l'espion caché en pleine lumière : elle était celle qui se tourna vers Voldemort et lui mentit en le regardant bien en face, et le mena ainsi à sa perte.

Trois étaient les frères, et trois étaient les Reliques. Trois étaient les sœurs Black, et trois destins différents elles choisirent.

La similitude entre ces histoires apparut à Astoria assez vite, et quand ses enfants grandirent, elle leur raconta une version alternative des Reliques : une version où il s'agissait de sœurs, et non de frères. Trois sœurs nommées Bella, Andy et Cissy, qui rencontrèrent un jour un noir Seigneur qui voulait les faire combattre dans sa guerre, et leur proposa de leur offrir l'objet de leur choix…

Plus tard ces enfants répétèrent cette version à leurs propres enfants, qui transmirent cette histoire à leur tour, et ainsi de suite. Un jour, quelqu'un édita cette légende dans un livre de contes, au milieu d'autres petits récits adressés aux enfants. L'un d'eux parlait de trois braves héros à la recherche de sept objets maléfiques : un second parlait de jumeaux qui n'avaient qu'une oreille pour deux : et un autre racontait l'aventure d'un clan de lions qui s'alliait avec les aigles et les ours pour chasser un nid de vipère qui s'était installé dans leur château.

Il est difficile de savoir d'où venaient toutes ces histoires, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que celui qui les rechercha, les compila, et les édita était un vieil homme qui signa seulement de son nom de famille. _Lupin_.

**oOoOoOo**

Ils étaient généralement trois à vivre au manoir Malefoy. Père, mère et héritier. Les parents du père pouvaient rester, mais à l'écart : le cœur de la maison était composé de cette minuscule famille. C'était comme une règle implicite de la maison. Un deuxième enfant était le bienvenu, tant qu'il ne résidait pas au même endroit… En effet, le sort semblait s'acharner sur l'habitant surnuméraire, jusqu'à ce que la maison n'abrite plus, à nouveau, que les trois résidents principaux.

C'est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Narcissa a encouragé Draco et Astoria à se trouver leur propre foyer. Toutes ces histoires de malchance, elle les avait entendues de la bouche de sa belle-mère (Narcissa adorait sa belle-mère, et son décès l'avait fait pleurer presque plus que la mort de sa propre mère), et elle ne tenait pas à voir l'histoire se répéter si jamais Astoria donnait naissance à plusieurs enfants.

Vous la pensez paranoïaque ? Ne soyez pas si prompt à juger.

Le père d'Abraxas, Lotharius, mit longtemps à avoir un fils, sa femme étant de constitution fragile et ayant déjà fait plusieurs fausses couches. Mais finalement, elle donna naissance à un enfant, blond, vigoureux et colérique. Le chérubin qui deviendrait plus tard Abraxas Malefoy démontra très tôt qu'il était en parfaite santé, en mangeant comme quatre et en braillant plus fort qu'un hippogriffe en rut. Sa mère l'adorait : son père était exaspéré.

La mère d'Abraxas fut enceinte une deuxième fois et, à nouveau, elle chérit ce bébé de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, l'accouchement se passa mal. La mère mourut. Le bébé, Ellebora, survécut de justesse. Abraxas adorait sa petite sœur, et comme leur père les délaissait complètement, ce fut surtout lui qui s'en occupa, jouant avec elle et se donnant des airs importants en lui lisant des histoires.

Quand Abraxas eut dix ans et Ellebora huit, un revers de fortune mit à mal l'alliance de leur père avec une certaine famille de Sang-Purs. Deux factions à couteaux tirés, dans une communauté si réduite et si prompte à la violence, c'était mauvais. Un mariage fut proposé pour arranger les choses et, à contrecœur, Lotharius Malefoy se maria à nouveau.

Trois jours après ses noces avec sa nouvelle épouse, alors que lui, elle et Abraxas étaient dans le salon en train de parler de Poudlard et de la rentrée imminente, Ellebora sortit du parc pour se rendre au village en bas de la colline. Elle traversa la route sans faire attention. Un Moldu en voiture, perdu dans la région, la renversa au détour d'un virage : le choc n'aurait pas du être fatal, mais Ellebora provoqua une explosion de magie accidentelle à cause de sa peur et de sa douleur. La voiture explosa, et le Moldu comme la petite Sang-Pure furent tués.

(C'est probablement pour cela que, par la suite, en entendant Jedusor pester contre les Moldus, Abraxas lui apporta tant de soutien.)

Cette histoire ne vous suffit pas ? Voilà la suivante. Car Abraxas grandit, vieillit, puis se maria avec Callisa Pritchard. Et, par malchance ou par malédiction, l'histoire se répéta.

Lucius Malefoy, premier-né d'Abraxas, eut deux petits frères. C'est un fait peu connu. Sa mère mit au monde le premier au manoir, trois ans après la naissance de Lucius. Mais le petit frère mourut à l'âge de deux ans, en tombant dans l'étang et en s'y noyant. Quatre ans plus tard, Callisa fut enceinte à nouveau. Dès le début de la grossesse, le Guérisseur des Malefoy déclara qu'il y avait peut-être un problème. Callisa quitta donc le Manoir, trop plein de bruit et d'agitation (Abraxas aimait les fêtes et les réunions mondaines, où Jedusor et lui discutaient avec entrain), et alla habiter dans l'une de leurs résidences secondaires. C'est là qu'elle donna le jour à un petit garçon, faible et fragile. Elle ne l'emmena au manoir Malefoy que deux ans plus tard.

Quelques mois après, suite à de nombreux examens et à une entrée par effraction dans la salle des registres du Ministère, le verdict tomba : l'enfant était Cracmol.

Lucius ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Il avait douze ans alors, et était à Poudlard. Seulement, quand il revint, son petit frère avait disparu.

Sa mère n'eut pas d'autres enfants, et reporta son amour sur Lucius, l'unique survivant. Abraxas, lui, sombra dans une étrange mélancolie, se détacha de Jedusor (à la grande colère de ce dernier, qui essaya de recruter Lucius par la suite), et laissa petit à petit les rênes du domaine à son fils. Il mourut peu de temps après que Lucius ait quitté Poudlard, et n'eut jamais le temps de voir son mariage.

La mère de Lucius, en revanche, fut là. Callisa adorait Narcissa, et c'était réciproque (et ça contrebalançait le fait que Druella Black _détestait_ son gendre). A la venue au monde de Draco, quand Callisa conseilla à Narcissa de ne pas avoir d'autres enfants, la jeune mère ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Et quand Callisa mourut, alors que Draco avait quatre ans, Narcissa oublia cette vieille histoire.

Elle essaya d'avoir d'autres enfants. Un bébé qu'elle perdit à quatre mois, quand Draco avait sept ans. Elle ne lui dit jamais qu'il avait failli avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais elle pleura, et Lucius avec elle. Plus tard, quand Draco fut à Poudlard, ils réessayèrent à nouveau. Cette fois encore, Narcissa perdit le bébé.

Elle se souvint de l'avertissement de Callisa, et prit peur.

Alors, quand Astoria et Draco se marièrent, Narcissa leur conseilla de prendre leur propre maison, une maison à eux, et ils sautèrent sur l'occasion. Astoria, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre au même endroit que Lucius. Et Draco, parce que certains endroits du manoir lui donnaient encore des sueurs froides, même des années après. Ils remirent Square Grimmauld en état, ce qui prit quelques temps, puis y déménagèrent. Scorpius naquit certes au manoir Malefoy : mais sa sœur Callistia et son frère Orion virent le jour dans l'ancienne maison des Black.

Ce ne fut que des années plus tard que Narcissa raconta la légende à Draco et Astoria, et même s'ils se montrèrent un peu incrédules, ils décidèrent de tout cœur de ne jamais tenter le sort.

Les sorciers ne plaisantent pas avec les histoires. Surtout quand elles sont liées au chiffre trois.

**oOoOoOo**

Chez les Malefoy, on suit systématiquement des cours d'Arithmancie. En effet, la Numérologie est considérée comme une des rares sciences sûres du monde sorcier, bien plus certaine que la Divination ordinaire. Génération après génération, les Malefoy suivent donc les cours d'Arithmancie… Et passent les épreuves.

Les épreuves d'Arithmancie durent en général trois heures et trois minutes : c'est une vieille coutume, à laquelle Poudlard ne déroge pas. Durant trois heures, il ne se passe généralement rien. Les élèves travaillent, suent, paniquent, réfléchissent, notent, gribouillent, barrent, raturent, pestent, raisonnent, écrivent. Vers la fin de la troisième heure, tout le monde a fini.

Une foule de choses intéressantes se passe toujours pendant les trois minutes restantes.

Le grand-père d'Abraxas Malefoy, Aerus Malefoy, entama la discussion avec son voisin, l'héritier des Black, et faillit être disqualifié. Heureusement, une Serdaigle fit diversion en accusant à voix haute son voisin de droite, un Gryffondor, de copier sur elle. Aerus et son ami Black l'invitèrent à manger à leur table ce soir-là. C'est ainsi que le jeune Malefoy fit la rencontre de celle qui deviendrait la mère de ses enfants.

Aerus eut une fille, qu'il maria à dix-sept ans, et qui prédit sa propre mort dans son épreuve d'Arithmancie. Lucellia Malefoy fut oubliée par l'histoire, mais elle montra son travail à son professeur de l'époque, et celui-ci tenta de la faire sortir de ce mariage qui s'annonçait si mal. Rien n'y fit. Deux ans après, Lucellia Malefoy, devenue Nott, mourrait en couches après une grossesse difficile et visiblement émaillée de très violentes disputes avec son mari abusif.

Aerus mit sa femme enceinte dès que Lucellia eut seize ans, et un garçon naquit donc juste quand sa sœur quittait la maison. Ce garçon, Lotharius, allait devenir le père d'Abraxas. Il fut aussi un petit prodige d'Arithmancie et son professeur lui conseilla de prendre la Divination comme option, car il avait évidemment un talent caché pour voir l'avenir. Lotharius refusa en riant. L'Arithmancie lui apprenait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir : les nombres s'alignaient, simples et logiques, et ses déductions lui prédisaient un avenir riche, facile, mis à part un problème familial dans un avenir lointain. Lotharius était tranquille. Il finit son épreuve en avance, et décida de consacrer le temps qui lui restait à essayer d'élucider ce que les chiffres lui disaient à propos de ce futur « problème familial ».

Durant les trois dernières minutes, Lotharius fit possiblement l'une des prédictions les plus exactes de l'Arithmancie : son deuxième mariage serait funeste pour ses enfants. Cependant, frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à décortiquer ce que voulait dire exactement "_funeste_", Lotharius froissa le bout de papier et le jeta à la corbeille.

Son fils Abraxas Malefoy suivit les cours d'Arithmancie à contrecœur, car il n'y était pas doué. Avec amusement, ses professeurs le voyaient passer les trois dernières minutes de chaque épreuve à relire frénétiquement son travail, cherchant les erreurs. Ça ne l'aidait pas tellement : il récoltait toujours des notes assez moyennes…

Lucius mit un point d'honneur à avoir de bonnes notes partout. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, pour un petit génie comme lui. En Arithmancie, néanmoins, il fallait un certain talent pour les devinettes, de l'intuition. C'était un truc pour lequel Lucius n'était pas très doué. Et puis il rencontra Narcissa, de deux ans sa cadette, et l'amour lui apprit l'art d'hasarder avec chance et talent. Ils révisaient ensemble dans la salle commune des Serpentard, tandis que derrière eux, Bellatrix faisait des grimaces pour faire rigoler McNair et Lestranges. Lucius s'en moquait : il était amoureux.

Les trois dernières minutes de l'épreuve pour lui, étaient consacrées à aligner des nombres pour prévenir son avenir proche avec Narcissa. Accepterait-elle son cadeau ? Irait-elle avec lui à Pré-au-Lard ? Aimerait-elle les fleurs qu'il allait lui offrir ? Lors d'une occasion mémorable, Lucius consacra la fin de son épreuve de sixième année à poser au nombre la question de leur mariage. Et quand l'Arithmancie répondit que oui, ils allaient se marier, le grand et digne Lucius Malefoy sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

En sortant, il se précipita vers le plus proche coin sombre et fit une petite danse de la victoire, puis se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard d'un pas sautillant.

L'Arithmancie fut, pour Draco, un vrai calvaire. Il avait cours avec Hermione et bien sûr, elle accaparait la parole. Le seul réconfort de Draco était que, visiblement, il avait hérité du don de son arrière-grand-père Lotharius : la plupart de ses suppositions était juste. Sans travailler, il égalait Hermione : en travaillant, il la dépassait. C'était un vrai baume pour son ego blessé. Il passait souvent les trois dernières minutes de l'épreuve à se tourner les pouces, ayant finit son travail, tandis que Granger raturait et relisait avec angoisse son travail.

Draco perdit en revanche tout intérêt pour l'Arithmancie en cinquième année, quand Voldemort était revenu, et que les chiffres ne cessaient de lui prédire souffrance, peur, ténèbres, sang et désespoir. Les chiffres se trompaient, les Malefoy allaient récupérer la place qui leur été dû, enfin !

(Après Poudlard, Draco reprit l'Arithmancie. Il n'avait pas perdu son talent, et cette fois, il n'était plus si prompt à dédaigner les conseils des chiffres).

Les trois enfants de Draco, eux aussi, prirent l'Arithmancie en option. Chacun eut un rapport bien spécial avec cette matière.

Scorpius Malefoy, l'aîné, fut un élève perfectionniste et critique. Il vérifiait toujours ses calculs et, parfois avec un amusement non-dissimulé, cherchait la petite bête dans les opérations des autres. Ses trois minutes à lui étaient remplies de marmonnements, tandis qu'il relisait ses calculs et que tous les autres élèves, rendus nerveux par son sérieux, faisaient de même. Son prof était exaspéré. Pourtant, difficile de critiquer : les calculs de Scorpius étaient souvent justes.

Callistia Malefoy, sa sœur de deux ans sa cadette, était radicalement différente. Déterminée et d'une intelligence vive, elle était néanmoins un peu trop impulsive avec les nombres, et se trompait souvent. Elle refaisait six fois ses calculs et ses résultats étaient toujours de niveau moyen. Mais parfois, elle avait un éclair d'intuition, et faisait une opération impeccable, une prédiction dont la véracité ne faisait aucun doute.

Orion Malefoy, trois ans après Callistia, s'assit à la même place qu'elle et eut quelques débuts aussi patauds que les siens. Puis, en quelques semaines, son don sembla se réveiller. Ses calculs devinrent fluides, logiques, rapides. Ses prédictions avaient du sens. Orion passait la dernière _demi-heure_ de l'examen à se tourner les pouces. Bien vite, l'enseignant se rendit à l'évidence : s'il y avait jadis eu un Troisième Œil dans la famille, Orion était celui qui en avait hérité. Le cadet Malefoy passa tous ses examens d'Arithmancie haut la main, et quasiment sans jamais réviser.

Oui, une foule de choses se passe durant les épreuves d'Arithmancie, une foule de choses extrêmement révélatrices. Surtout pendant les trois dernières minutes.

**oOoOoOo**

Généralement, les Malefoy ont peu d'enfants. Peut-être à cause de leur manoir et de sa possible malédiction. Peut-être juste pour ne pas diviser l'héritage. Mais Draco rompit la tradition, et eut trois enfants. Un perfectionniste, une impulsive, et un rusé. Comme si le destin avait redistribué trois sets d'ADN : un Malefoy, une Greengrass, et un Black.

Scorpius, Callistia, et Orion.

L'aîné, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, naquit au manoir de ses grands-parents paternels, à la fin du mois de juin, durant une journée pluvieuse. Comme son père, il avait les cheveux d'un blond très clair, mais les yeux bleu ciel de sa mère. Draco le nomma selon la tradition des Malefoy et des Black, avec un nom latin, et un nom d'étoile. Et si Scorpius était aussi un nom de constellation, eh bien, c'était juste un bonus. Peu de temps après, la Gazette annonça la naissance d'Albus Severus, et Draco grogna : un Malefoy et un Potter allaient encore se retrouver à Poudlard. Astoria se moqua de lui de bon cœur.

Callistia Lesath Malefoy naquit deux ans plus tard, dans la maison des Black. C'était un mois de février doux et brumeux, et une nuit de pleine lune, signe de chance. Étrangement, deux autres enfants naquirent le même jour : Elias Caerwyn Greengrass, le fils sans père de Daphnée : et Lily Luna Potter. Sur l'insistance de Narcissa et de Lucius, Draco donna à sa fille un nom romain inspiré de celui de sa grand-mère Callisa. Lesath, le deuxième prénom de la petite Callistia était un nom d'étoile en l'honneur des Black. C'était aussi le deuxième prénom de Nymphadora Tonks.

Orion Severinus Malefoy naquit trois ans plus tard, le jour du solstice d'hiver, au terme d'une grossesse difficile qui fatigua beaucoup Astoria. Draco déclara tout net que ça serai leur dernier enfant. Alors que Scorpius et Callistia étaient nés blond (même si la chevelure de Callistia s'était assombrie avec l'âge), Orion naquit avec une touffe de cheveux châtain tirant vers le brun. Il avait visiblement tout hérité des Black, au plus grand ravissement d'Andromeda, de Narcissa, et de Teddy. En cet honneur, Draco donna d'abord un nom d'étoile à son fils (_Orion_, comme la constellation du Chasseur), et ensuite un nom latin (_Severinus_, en souvenir de Severus Snape).

Pour la première fois depuis des générations, la famille Malefoy eut trois héritiers.

Ils grandirent dans la vieille maison des Black, qui avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse. Ils apprirent à ne pas faire de bruit en passant dans l'entrée, jusqu'au jour où Astoria résolut le problème du tableau en colère : elle colla une toile enchantée, représentant une vue de Poudlard, par-dessus la peinture de Mme Black. Le stratagème la priva de lumière et de sons, et les piments magiques de la peinture se mirent donc en sommeil. Pour vérifier l'efficacité du procédé, Scorpius et Callistia passèrent quand même les deux années suivantes à dire des gros mots à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant le tableau de leur arrière-grand-tante, pour voir si elle se réveillait. Elle ne se réveilla pas, mais quand Astoria surprit leur manège, elle leur passa un savon mémorable.

Scorpius et Callistia firent mine de regretter, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Orion, lui, pouffa en silence : il avait fait de même aussi longtemps qu'eux, et il ne s'était pas fait prendre !

(Il se fit prendre deux semaines plus tard. Par Draco. Ce qui fut pire).

Draco et Astoria, comme tous les parents sorciers, apprirent à leurs enfants le fonctionnement de leur monde et quelques rudiments de ce qu'ils devraient apprendre plus tard à Poudlard. Scorpius s'interrogeait sur les autres pays, les vieux contes, les animaux légendaires. Callistia voulait savoir si on ne pouvait vraiment pas faire de magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard, même caché avec un sort de Dissimulation. Orion voulait savoir pourquoi Teddy pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux et pas lui. Leurs parents répondaient, avec patience et parfois amusement.

Ils ne leurs dirent jamais que les Nés-Moldus étaient inférieurs. Ils naissaient chez les Moldus, c'étaient tout. "Oui, mais Papa, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont différents ?" Astoria et Draco échangeaient un bref regard, et le père haussait les épaules. "Eh bien, ils savent des choses sur le monde Moldu que nous ne savons pas, mais ils ignorent totalement certains aspects du monde magique, comme ce qu'est un elfe de maison. Ils apprennent, cela dit. La mère de votre tante Daphnée était Née-Moldue. Le grand-père de Teddy aussi. Et le mari de Lisa".

Lisa Turpin, devenue Lisa Bridge, était la marraine du fils de Daphné. Elles étaient restées très proches. Lisa avait d'ailleurs un fils, qui avait à peu près l'âge d'Orion, et dont Daphnée était la marraine. Dans la communauté sorcière où tout le monde se connaissait, les enfants de sorciers se retrouvaient souvent, et gardaient contact par lettres ou brefs coups de Cheminette. Le fils de Lisa ou bien Teddy étaient des éléments familiers aux enfants Malefoy, et apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas une ascendance pure ne changea en rien leur vue sur eux. Ils plissèrent le nez, acceptèrent l'explication, et la conversation changea de direction.

Quelques années plus tard, Scorpius partit à Poudlard. Dans le train, il salua courtoisement ses amis nés de sorciers, et serra aussi la main d'un Né-Moldu qui cherchait son chat, échappé de son panier. Il l'aida à le retrouver.

Deux ans après, Callistia monta à son tour dans un wagon rouge. Elle y rencontra une fillette sautillante qui avait perdu son compartiment, et elles passèrent leur trajet assises dans le couloir à manger des bonbons.

Orion bouscula sans le faire exprès deux jumeaux blonds qui se promenaient le nez en l'air. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, les jumeaux se retournèrent, le regardèrent, se regardèrent, et décidèrent de l'adopter. Ils passèrent le restant du trajet à discuter de théories du complot.

Généralement, les Malefoy ont peu d'enfants. Peut-être à cause de leur manoir et de sa possible malédiction. Peut-être juste pour ne pas diviser l'héritage. Mais Draco rompit la tradition, et eut trois enfants. Scorpius le perfectionniste, Callistia l'impulsive, Orion le rusé. Comme si le destin avait redistribué trois sets d'ADN : un Malefoy qui marchait sur les traces de sa famille, une Greengrass au tempérament fougueux, et un Black aussi imprévisible que ses ancêtres.

Scorpius, Callistia, et Orion.


	4. Princesse de glace

**Note de l'auteure :** Me revoilà !

Ce chapitre reprend un texte qui était censé, à la base, être ma participation à un concours de nouvelles sur le thème d'Harry Potter. Seulement, je ne l'ai jamais finie. Je l'ai terminé hier dans une brève poussée d'inspiration, et voici donc ma biographie de Narcissa Malefoy !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres (dix pages World au lieu de douze, pas grand-chose, vraiment). Pff, j'aurais bien aimé l'allonger un peu, mais j'aime la manière dont je clos le récit. Je suis une graaaaande fan de Narcissa, comme vous l'aurez deviné x)

* * *

><p>Réponse aux reviews :<p>

Merci **cat240** ! Oui cette fic est un peu différente des autres, vu que ce n'est pas vraiment une narration linéaire... Contente que ça t'ai plu !

Thanks **Varbo** ! Le coup de l'héritier unique m'est venu sur un coup de tête, mais ça m'a permit de justifier la haine des Moldus d'Abraxas et comment Lucius a repris les rênes de la famille aussi jeune, etensuite tout s'est enchaîné tout seul. L'Arthmancie est l'un des passages où je me suis le plus éclatée (surtout concernant Lucius !), et les enfants Malefoy, bah, ça leur fait une petite introduction !

Hey **Sengetsu** ! Tu avais raison pour l'ordre d'aînesse, grrr. Dans les fics d'Ellana-san, Andy est l'aînée, alors je me suis enmêlée les pinceaux... Mais c'est bon, j'ai modifié ! Quant au terme de "cadet", eh bien, euh... Oups ? x)

Exactement **Melu49** ! Toutes ces familles qui disparaissent, ce n'est pas parce que les enfants sont fragiles ou peu nombreux, c'est parce qu'il y a des filles. Ce qui est normal ! Des tas de familles disparaissent, chez nous autres Moldus, parce que les filles ne transmettent pas le nom. Mais comme les Sang-Purs tiennent des listes, ils le remarquent beaucoup plus...

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer ! L'inspi du kiwi :<p>

_Ellana-san_ est, je crois, celle qui est venue la première avec l'idée que la fuite d'Andromeda à déclenché ce genre de réaction en chaîne… Ça revient dans plusieurs de ses fics, notamment « **Une cage de silence** ».

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Princesse de glace**

.

Narcissa Black était une enfant de l'hiver.

Le froid, le blanc, la neige et les cristaux de givre avaient été témoins de ses premières respirations, de ses premiers regards ébahis de nourrisson. Quatorze mois plus tard, ils avaient été témoins de ses premiers pas titubants, comme si la petite fille avait attendu le retour de l'hiver pour enfin se tenir sur ses jambes. Toute cette étendue immaculée, qu'elle regardait derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, la fascinait. Londres était couvert d'un manteau blanc et moelleux, comme si le monde s'était soudain pelotonné dans une couette épaisse.

Andromeda était née en automne, avec les tourbillons de feuilles mortes et les averses soudaines, et Bellatrix était née en été, sous un soleil aussi radieux et hautain qu'elle. Mais Narcissa, belle et fragile Narcissa, aussi délicate que le dessin du givre sur les fenêtres de la maison des Black Narcissa était une enfant de l'hiver, froide, pâle, délicate et pure.

Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa avaient eu la même éducation, pleine de rigueur et de sourires hypocrites. L'art de se taire, d'acquiescer, de rire avec élégance, de sourire de mille façons différentes, de se taire, de s'habiller avec goût, de jouer du piano, d'arranger les fleurs, de sourire, d'écouter parler les hommes, de hocher la tête, de plisser le visage de dégoût sans perdre son raffinement, de se taire, d'être belle, de danser, de sourire, de se taire, de sourire, de se taire, _de se taire_. Andromeda tapait du pied et pleurait, incapable de se soumettre à ces règles si froides et à haïr ces gens qu'on lui disait de haïr, et Bellatrix se murait dans un silence outragé ou cassait la vaisselle, toujours plus furieuse que blessée, dès que leur mère lui assénait la moindre critique. Mais Narcissa, oh, Narcissa… Narcissa ne criait jamais. Elle laissait faire, se laissait dicter sa conduite, obéissait sagement et sans un bruit. Froide, belle et silencieuse. Elle souriait et se taisait. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait autre chose ? Elle aimait être jolie, complimentée, et elle aimait qu'on la laisse à l'écart rêvasser. Narcissa était la parfaite poupée de glace, rêveuse et souriante, belle et inaccessible.

Narcissa était seule, souvent. Petite poupée blonde dans une immensité froide et grise. Il n'y avait pas de _Papa_ pour lui raconter des histoires : il y avait _Père_, cette ombre distante et très occupée qu'on voyait aux repas et quand on passait devant son bureau, et Narcissa lisait toute seule ses livres de contes et d'histoires de princesses endormies. Il n'y avait pas de _Maman_ pour la border le soir ou l'embrasser après un cauchemar ou un chagrin : il y avait _Mère_, dure et cassante, avec toutes ses réprimandes au bord des lèvres, ses compliments pincés, et son regard qui sembla regarder à travers vous comme si vous n'existiez pas.

Narcissa était seule, souvent. Bellatrix et Andromeda préférait jouer toutes les deux à se poursuivre dans la maison, à faire des tentes avec les couvertures et leur chaise de bureau, à imiter de grandes dames en faisant semblant de prendre le thé avec des poupées aux robes roses, à dessiner des châteaux et des princes charmants habillés de vert ou de bleu. Bella et Andy, si pleines de vie, comme deux feu-follets, toujours en train de courir ou de bouger. C'était entre elles qu'elles passaient du temps, pas avec leur sœur, trop timide, trop fragile. Narcissa préférait rêver devant sa fenêtre, lire ses contes imprimés en noir sur du beau papier blanc, ou essayer timidement d'apprendre par cœur ses partitions de piano.

Narcissa était seule, souvent, toujours, mais elle n'avait pas de mot pour ça. Tout comme certains patients oublient la vie sans douleur, Narcissa ignorait ce qu'était la vie sans solitude. Sans douceur, sans réconfort, sans chaleur humaine. Narcissa vivait dans le froid de sa chambre trop grande, dans le froid de la maison trop vide, dans le froid d'une famille trop distante, dans le froid d'un monde trop vaste pour se soucier de son existence. Narcissa vivait la vie froide d'une poupée de porcelaine et se laissait dériver comme un flocon de neige.

Narcissa était une enfant de l'hiver.

Elle vivait dans son petit monde de glace et n'en était pas malheureuse pour autant. Elle n'était pas si mal. Elle aimait bien Regulus, petit et maladif, le seul à bien vouloir lire avec elle ses vieux contes au lieu d'aller jouer à chat avec Sirius et Bella. Elle aimait bien sa maison, sa famille, son piano, sa vie. La maison trop vaste et trop vide, trop sinistre peut-être, avec ses tableaux qui chuchotaient et son parquet qui grinçait, mais c'était sa maison, son froid. C'était sa famille, ces gens qui ne la bousculaient pas, qui ne la pressaient pas de questions, qui ne la réchauffaient jamais dans leur bras ni ne faisaient un geste de tendresse dans sa direction. Elle les aimait, de cet amour doux et muet qui était le seul qu'elle connaissait.

Elle aimait, tous les hivers, regarder la ville se couvrir de blanc et de cristal, comme une dame parée de diamants et de manteau d'hermine. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés en voyant l'épaisse couche de neige sur les toits des maisons d'en face, et rêvait de s'y blottir, elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas peur du froid. Elle était née dans le froid, le vide et l'obscurité de cette maison. Elle n'avait pas peur du froid, et cette nappe moelleuse et pure étendue sur Londres l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Une année, la neige vint tardivement. Narcissa regardait tous les jours à sa fenêtre avec inquiétude, son cœur d'enfant serré par une angoisse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. A qui s'en serait-elle ouverte, de toute manière ? Narcissa était une poupée de glace, jolie et pâle, qui ne parlait que quand on le lui demandait.

Quand la neige vint finalement, l'après-midi de Noël, Narcissa attendit que la couche de neige soit bien douce et bien épaisse, puis se glissa subrepticement dans le jardin. Elle courut dans la neige à perdre haleine, en saisit de pleines poignées dans ses doigts nus, rit de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, devant le spectacle fascinant de cette pluie blanche et duveteuse. De petites stalactites pendaient aux branches basses d'un arbre, et elle en brisa une pour la suçoter comme un sucre d'orge. Elle avait six ou sept ans, peut-être, les lèvres bleues de froid, les doigts blancs, et des étoiles pleines les yeux.

Quand sa mère totalement paniquée se rendit compte de son absence et alla la chercher dans le jardin, Narcissa grelottait désespérément et avait une forte fièvre mais, mi-délirante mi-rêveuse, elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire d'un air émerveillé.

Narcissa resta clouée au lit une bonne semaine, vite remise sur pieds grâce à la magie, alors qu'un Moldu aurait passé plus d'un mois à se remettre d'un tel coup de froid. Ce fut une sorte de parenthèse dans le temps, où elle avait un Papa et une Maman qui s'inquiétaient pour elle, où elle avait chaud et où elle était bien sous sa couette, où Bella jouait du piano sans râler pour lui faire plaisir, où Andy lui brossait les cheveux avec patience et douceur. Une toute petite bulle de chaleur et de confort, dans cette vie et cette maison glacées et trop vides.

Puis la santé lui revint, et l'hiver reprit ses droits sur sa vie. Mère la punit sévèrement. Père la sermonna avant d'oublier. Bella se moqua de sa bêtise, Andy la bouda tout simplement. Narcissa se retrouva toute seule à nouveau, dans le froid, à regarder la neige par sa fenêtre, à regarder les autres s'agiter dans cette grande maison toute froide. Narcissa se retrouva toute seule à nouveau, toute seule dans son petit monde de glace et de silence. Ça ne la dérangea pas. Elle était une enfant de l'hiver, et ce froid-là ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Narcissa grandit. Sage, jolie, obéissante, calme. Elle ne se fâchait jamais avec ses sœurs. Elle était polie avec les Rosiers, les Nott, les Malefoy et les Lestranges quand ils venaient manger chez eux. Elle et Lucius, les deux seuls enfants blonds, s'observaient d'un air curieux, souriaient poliment quand leurs parents disaient d'un ton faussement innocent qu'ils formeraient un couple charmant. Narcissa était petite mais elle savait déjà ce que ça voulait dire. Ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Lucius était gentil avec elle. Il aimait s'écouter parler et il s'emportait souvent quand il discourait sur la race des seigneurs et l'invasion de la vermine, mais il lui souriait timidement comme pour s'excuser, et il la laisser peigner ses cheveux. Il les avait jusqu'aux épaules, et ils étaient d'un blond étonnant, presque blanc, qui fascinait Narcissa.

Elle le trouvait beau, gentil, et courageux, parce qu'il s'était battu avec Andromeda un jour où elle avait osé le traiter de fillette. Mais elle ne le disait pas. Elle se cachait derrière ses longs cheveux blonds, souriait mécaniquement à ses parents. Sourire et se taire, elle avait bien retenu la leçon. Après tout, c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

**oOoOoOo**

Puis vint Poudlard.

Avec Poudlard vint la découverte, l'ahurissement. Le château était si grand, si riche, si plein de choses à découvrir. Il y avait des tableaux joyeux, là-bas, et des professeurs farfelus. Il y avait du bruit, aussi, et de la vie : tout le monde parlait, s'agitait, s'interpellait. Il y avait des soirées animées dans la salle commune, des gens qui riaient sans crainte de briser le silence, des cris et des appels, des conversations hautes et fortes, et plus de chaleur humaine que Narcissa n'en avait reçue de toute sa vie. Qu'importait Bella qui haranguait les autres Serpentard pour les inciter à la haine, qu'importait Andy qui se grisait de liberté et quittait les sentiers battus bien trop souvent pour que ça soit raisonnable. Narcissa était submergée par cette vie nouvelle, et très vite, elle l'adora.

Elle se fit des amis. Anabelle, Evangelina, Florantina : toutes Sang-Pures, et de bonne famille, bien sûr. Elle découvrit le violon, le violoncelle, la flûte traversière et la guitare. Elle découvrit l'Astronomie et la Divination, la Métamorphose et les Potions. Partout, elle excellait, et les professeurs chantaient ses louanges. Bella brillait par son caractère, Andy par sa soif d'aventure : Narcissa brilla par elle-même, par son intelligence, son calme, son raffinement, sa culture.

Évidemment, tout ne fut pas positif. Narcissa découvrit aussi les enfants de Moldus, les _Sangs-de-Bourbe_, leur ahurissement face à la magie et leurs remarques stupides. Elle se dit que Mère et Père avaient raison : ces gens étaient tellement bêtes, tellement bizarres, qu'ils ne pouvaient appartenir à leur monde. Des gens qui pliaient eux-mêmes leurs vêtements, s'effrayaient devant un Botruc, ou ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence même des Runes, comment pouvaient-ils espérer s'intégrer ? C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils aient survécus jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans.

Et l'audace avec laquelle ils lui parlaient ! Un Gryffondor de troisième année, lors de la première semaine de cours, l'appela « poupée » et lui toucha le dos. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle lui retourne ses avances, qu'elle s'enfuit, qu'elle crie peut-être ? Narcissa était peut-être une princesse de glace et de neige, mais le froid n'a rien d'inoffensif. Elle jeta un maléfice qui rendit le garçon sourd et aveugle pendant plusieurs heures. Et tout le reste de l'année, le reste de la famille Black (du moins, ceux qui comptaient : Sirius semblait l'avoir reniée) harcelèrent le garçon de sorts vicieux et d'enchantements agressifs. Ainsi Narcissa établit sa supériorité sur ces sorciers inférieurs, puis les oublia, les dédaigna. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de son monde. L'hiver ne se soucie guère de la boue et de la vermine.

Narcissa continua à grandir, princesse de glace et de pureté. Elle savait toujours se taire quand il le fallait, savait toujours sourire avec douceur ou bien dédain, et s'habiller comme il convenait à son rang. Mais on ne passe pas sept ans à Poudlard sans en ressortir changé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. En bien comme en mal.

Ainsi Narcissa apprit l'art du sarcasme, apprit l'art du mensonge, apprit l'art de la patience et de la manipulation. Elle apprit le duel, parce que Bella ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur se trouve démunie face aux brutes de Gryffondor. Elle apprit la tromperie, parce qu'Andy avait besoin d'elle pour couvrir ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes, quand elle avait rendez-vous avec son petit-ami dont elle ne donnait pas le nom. Elle apprit la stratégie, l'éloquence et l'observation, parce que Lucius se tenait toujours là, à la périphérie de son champ de vision, et qu'il était impossible de ne pas apprendre ses choses quand on vivait près de lui.

Lucius était le roi des Serpentard, et ce depuis qu'il avait treize ans. Il était beau, charismatique, riche et de Sang-Pur, certes : mais il était surtout rusé, brillant, et capable. C'était lui qui prenait la situation en main quand les Gryffondor tendaient un piège aux premières années de Serpentard, c'était lui qui donnait aux Préfets les instructions pour l'organisation des fêtes, c'était lui qui arbitrait les conflits dans la salle commune… Devenir le chef d'une Maison comme celle de Serpentard, ce n'était pas inné. C'était une fonction qui se créait, au fil du temps et des actes, et Lucius semblait taillé pour ça.

Narcissa tomba amoureuse comme on s'endort dans la neige : petit à petit, et puis tout d'un coup. Pas parce que Lucius était beau ou qu'il devenait puissant. Sans doute parce qu'il était toujours en partie ce petit garçon qui la laissait lui brosser les cheveux. Il la faisait rire, il la traitait avec respect, il admirait ce qu'elle accomplissait. Il ne la voyait pas comme un ornement. Il la voyait pour ce qu'elle était, elle, princesse de glace, de froid et de lumière. Ils allaient bien ensemble, tous les deux. La princesse distante et froide, et le prince hautain au regard glacé.

Narcissa était une enfant de l'hiver. Elle n'était pas la seule.

Lucius et elle furent fiancés par leurs familles quand la jeune fille eut quatorze ans. Peu de temps après, Andy fut fiancée au fils Rosier. Bella, la colérique et fière Bella, n'attirait encore aucun prétendant. Elle se proclamait trop ouvertement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même si secrètement beaucoup de Sang-Purs approuvaient les idées de ce Mage Noir, aucun n'était prêt à s'engager de manière définitive. Ils attendaient qu'une des grandes familles fasse le premier pas. Lucius, ou Regulus, ou Croupton, mais personne ne faisait mine de se proclamer ouvertement partisan de ce Voldemort. Narcissa ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment.

Seulement, un an après, Andy eu dix-sept ans et s'enfuit de la maison avec son petit-ami. Un _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Et là tout bascula. Brisé, le silence, brisée, la paix immobile qui régnait sur la maison. Mère hurlait. Père et Oncle Orion tempêtaient. Bella rugissait de colère et de douleur. Sirius, claquemuré dans sa chambre, essayait de se faire oublier. Reg tentait de disparaître derrière un livre qu'il tenait à l'envers. Et Narcissa pleurait, pleurait, pleurait.

Brisée, la poupée de glace. Brisé, le froid, la neige, la pureté. Qu'elle était laide quand elle pleurait ! Elle avait le nez rouge, les yeux gonflés, la gorge pleine de sanglots, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Elle était laide, laide et brisée comme une poupée cassée, et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle pleurait pour tellement de raison qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle pleurait car Mère était furieuse, car Bella avait le cœur brisé, car Sirius allait sans doute fuir un jour, car Andy était partie et qu'elle ne la verrait plus… Et elle pleurait parce qu'on ne brise pas comme ça des fiançailles avec les Rosier, et que les Black allaient leur offrir un _prix de consolation_. Elle. Alors Narcissa pleurait sur Bella, sur Andy et sur Sirius, mais aussi sur elle-même, sur Lucius, et sur cet avenir beau et brillant que finalement ils n'auraient jamais.

Elle écrivit une lettre à Lucius, une lettre qui n'avait rien de froid, pour lui dire qu'Andy était partie, que les Rosier allaient la prendre, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était désolée. Lucius répondit qu'il allait s'arranger. Narcissa ne le crut pas. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, au matin, les Rosier renonçaient au mariage. Comme ça, tout simplement. Bella fut peu de temps après « conviée » par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à rejoindre « ses nombreux partisans ». Narcissa n'était pas stupide, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Lucius avait demandé à lord Voldemort de décourager Rosier : en échange, il lui avait fourni une armée. Dans une société de Sang-Purs que seule retenait leur appréhension d'être pris, ça n'avait pas été difficile. Il avait suffi à Lucius d'être le premier soldat.

Narcissa se redressa, se remit à sourire, à se taire, à mentir et à vivre. Mais l'armure de glace était fracturée. Sa pureté, souillée. Quel prix Lucius avait dû payer pour la sauver de ce mariage ? Sa vie ? Son âme ? Celle de Bella ? Ça n'avait jamais dérangé Narcissa de n'être qu'un pion : après tout, elle avait toujours été indifférente au jeu. Mais ça n'était plus le cas. Ça n'était plus le cas parce que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu fort, à présent, c'était à cause de Lucius, à cause d'elle. Parce qu'à l'avenir, elle serait toujours souillée par le sang qu'il ferait couler. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez froide, et qu'elle avait appelé Lucius à l'aide.

Une autre femme aurait pleuré ou se serait apitoyée sur son sort. Pas Narcissa. Elle contempla les faits et jugea qu'il était trop tard pour regretter. Lucius avait sacrifié beaucoup pour ce mariage. Et elle-même, n'était-ce pas son plus cher désir ? Alors, non, elle ne regretterait rien. Elle allait poursuivre sa vie. Seulement, elle allait s'arranger pour être forte, désormais. Pour ne plus être un pion. Pour que ni Lucius, ni Bella, ni personne n'ait à sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Narcissa était une enfant de l'hiver. Devenue adulte, elle n'était plus un gracile flocon de neige, ou une poupée de glace timide et hésitante. Elle devint froide et belle et mortelle, à la résolution inébranlable, et d'une certaine façon, elle en fut la première surprise.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accroissait son pouvoir et sa violence. Plusieurs fois Lucius rentra blessé au Manoir. Plus souvent encore, ses mains tremblaient au retour de ses convocations par le Maître. Narcissa ne disait rien. Elle soignait les plaies, réchauffait les mains tremblantes, embrassait le front pâle et, toujours, ne disait rien. Elle avait peur qu'un jour Lucius ne rentre pas. Elle haïssait ce lord Voldemort qui leur avait pris la paix. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de lui pour se débarrasser des Sang-de-Bourbe, elle s'en chargeait très bien elle-même quand elle avait onze ans ! Elle haïssait ce Mage Noir qui lui avait pris sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Et elle avait peur, si peur qu'il le découvre. Si peur qu'il la punisse, qu'il punisse Lucius. Alors elle se taisait. C'était une leçon qu'elle avait bien apprise.

Bella se maria, par convenance. Ce n'était pas à son mari qu'appartenait son cœur : c'était à son Maître, cet homme si froid et cruel et dément que Narcissa se demandait s'il avait encore quoi que ce soit d'humain. Le couple Malefoy vint à la cérémonie, félicita les époux, mais les mots sonnaient creux dans la bouche de Narcissa. Cette femme vêtue de blanc qui regardait sans cesse vers la sortie d'un air sauvage n'était pas sa sœur. Sa sœur, lord Voldemort la lui avait volée.

Lord Voldemort vola encore davantage. Un oncle éloigné, un ami trop intrépide, une vague connaissance : fidèles tombés au combat, Mangemorts déserteurs, ou simples sympathisants qui s'étaient montrés trop hésitants. Ils disparaissaient, tout simplement. Tous, un jour où l'autre, ils disparaissaient. Narcissa attendait, résignée, que ce soit le tour de Lucius, celui de Bella, celui d'Andy.

Ce ne fut aucun d'entre eux. Ce fut Regulus.

Reg, le cousin faiblard qui voulait toujours plaire à ses parents, qui jouait du piano avec elle et qui avait un rire si doux. Reg, qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal… Narcissa vint à la cérémonie, même s'il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer. Elle ne lâchait pas la main de Lucius. Elle priait pour qu'il ne soit pas le prochain. Ni lui, ni l'enfant qui grandissait en elle.

Lucius ne fut pas le suivant, et Narcissa eut un fils. _Draco_. Elle l'aima de tout son cœur, toute son âme, d'un amour qui n'avait rien de froid. Elle se promit que son fils ne grandirait pas dans un manoir glacé et silencieux, qu'il n'aurait pas pour compagnie que les livres. Elle le couvrit de cadeaux et d'amour, de peluches, de jouets, d'animaux de compagnie. Elle ne le quitta jamais des yeux, bien trop effrayée à l'idée de le perdre aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand lord Voldemort disparu, ce fut comme si un nuage quittait l'horizon. « Ça y est », songea Narcissa. La vie qu'elle avait toujours voulue, avec son mari et son fils, se profilait devant elle. Un avenir libre de tout Mage Noir.

Bella alla à Azkaban, comme beaucoup d'autres. Y compris Sirius, son cousin chahuteur. Narcissa les laissa y aller. Princesse de glace immobile et digne, elle regarda toute cette société corrompue s'écrouler comme un château de cartes, sans tendre la main à quiconque. Elle ne témoigna qu'en faveur de Lucius, dans un procès gagné d'avance. Lucius avait le droit de mentir, il devait s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Les autres, tous les autres… Ils avaient choisi Voldemort. Ils méritaient Azkaban. Pour avoir choisi ce monstre qui lui avait volé sa sœur, sa tranquillité d'esprit, l'avenir de son mari, oui, ils méritaient tous de grelotter dans les cellules gardées par les Détraqueurs. Avec une sombre satisfaction, Narcissa leur souhaita de goûter, à leur tour, au froid et à la peur.

**oOoOoOo**

Les années passèrent. Plus de Voldemort, plus de Mangemorts, plus de questions gênantes. Narcissa reprit sa vie telle qu'elle aurait dû être si Andy n'avait pas fui la maison. L'or ne manqua jamais, tout comme les marques de respects, les mondanités, les sourires : les rires sincères, les dimanches passés dans le parc au soleil, Lucius qui apprenait à Draco à voler sur un balai, les soirées à regarder le soleil se coucher comme s'ils étaient encore des adolescents, le bonheur. Narcissa n'était la reine de glace qu'aux yeux du monde. Elle savait aimer, à présent, aimer mieux et plus sincèrement que sa famille à elle ne l'avait jamais aimée, et elle s'était jurée que les siens ne connaîtraient jamais la froideur et le silence qui avaient bercé sa propre enfance.

Elle essaya d'avoir d'autres enfants. Elle n'y arriva pas, et ne les porta pas à termes, ni le premier, ni le deuxième. Lucius eut beau la consoler, Narcissa pleura longtemps ses enfants qui ne vivraient jamais. Et elle reporta tout son amour sur Draco, le seul à avoir vu le jour, le seul bébé qu'elle aurait jamais. Elle le gâta, le protégea, lui passa ses caprices : peut-être un peu trop. Mais au moins, son enfant n'aurait jamais à souffrir du froid d'une maison trop vide et du manque d'affection.

Draco alla à Poudlard. Ses lettres étaient nombreuses et enflammées, au début, insultant avec véhémence Potter qui lui volait la vedette : c'était la première fois que ça arrivait, et Draco était incapable de l'accepter. Le monde était si différent du manoir ! Narcissa ne se souvenait que trop bien du choc qu'elle-même avait vécu. Mais Draco n'était pas froid et réservé comme sa mère : il ne s'émerveillait pas devant ce changement, il ne s'abreuvait pas des connaissances offertes. Il essayait de faire coïncider ses découvertes avec ses propres certitudes et quand ça ne collait pas, il rejetait cette nouveauté, furieux contre le monde qui n'allait pas dans le bon sens. Narcissa souriait avec tristesse. Il lui rappelait Andy.

Et puis, une nuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint.

Avec lui revinrent la peur et la soumission, le froid glacé de l'angoisse qui rôdait dans le manoir. Avec lui revinrent, ensuite, ses anciens fidèles, rendus encore plus effrayants par leur séjour en prison. Avec lui revint Bella, les yeux caves, les cheveux hirsutes, le regard dément. Avec lui revint la haine et la colère glacée de Narcissa, et l'impuissance. Qu'importaient les manigances de Dumbledore. Qu'importaient tous ces espoirs futiles fondés sur le fils au sang souillé des Potter !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Le monde était à nouveau noir, froid et dépourvu de lumière. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'attendre. Cette fois, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracle. Rien pour arrêter ce démon. Il continuerait, encore et encore, à clamer sang et morts et souffrances, et un jour il allait les emporter dans la tombe. C'était inéluctable.

Oui, il les emporterait dans la tombe. Lucius, Bella, Andy, Sirius, elle-même. Mais, même si elle devait en mourir, il n'aurait pas Draco. Il n'aurait pas son bébé.

Lucius dépérit, fut testé, envoyé en mission. Narcissa attendit au Manoir, priant Merlin et le Destin que son mari revienne, qu'il réussisse, qu'il ne soit pas puni. Lucius revint, mais revint vaincu, humilié, et fut emprisonné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cruellement, décida alors de confier une mission irréalisable à Draco, simplement pour le plaisir de le voir échouer et en payer le prix. Le nom des Malefoy attirait à présent regards méfiants, chuchotements, et dédain : de la part des badauds comme des Mangemorts. Mais Narcissa ne baissait pas les yeux. Elle n'était plus une poupée de glace soumise et fragile. Elle était la reine de l'hiver, du froid et de sa morsure glacée : elle était reine de glace, inflexible et mortelle.

Elle était forte, et elle ne laisserait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui prendre son fils.

Même si pour cela il fallut se jeter aux pieds de Severus Snape. Même si pour cela il fallut endurer les moqueries de Bella. Même si pour cela il fallut combattre l'envie d'écrire à Andy, de lui dire de fuir et de se cacher. Même si pour cela il fallut conserver un visage de glace quand leur Seigneur ordonna à Bella de tuer sa nièce, et qu'elle accepta avec empressement.

Narcissa regardait le monde s'écrouler, Draco pâlir et s'horrifier devant la tâche impossible qui lui était confiée. Elle ne cillait pas. Elle ne révélait rien. Elle travaillait son Occlumancie, tous les jours et toutes les nuits, pour cacher cette résolution froide et tranchante qui grandissait en elle. Pour cacher cette haine dévorante et féroce qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de leur supposé Maître. Pour cacher l'envie qu'elle avait de le voir souffrir, s'écrouler, _mourir_.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà affronté une mère qui voulait protéger son enfant, et y avait laissé la vie. Si Narcissa avait son mot à dire, elle le ferait souffrir bien davantage.

Narcissa était une enfant de l'hiver, mais elle était bien davantage. Elle était l'hiver lui-même. L'hiver inflexible et sans pitié, l'hiver qui tue lentement dans son étreinte froide, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte : elle était l'hiver implacable à la morsure glacée, elle était le froid, la colère, la neige, le vent, le jour qui ne se lève pas, et le temps qui s'étire à l'infini. Elle était l'hiver, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter quand elle irait chercher à la gorge de la créature qui lui avait volé son bonheur.

Draco échoua dans sa mission, mais le stratagème de Narcissa fonctionna, et Severus Snape assassina Dumbledore à place du jeune Malefoy. Bien sûr, il y eu des sanctions. Draco goûta au Doloris. Narcissa était dans la pièce d'à côté, à ce moment-là. Elle entendit son enfant hurler : puis ce fut le noir. Plus tard, elle apprit que Snape l'avait Stupéfixié. Il lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie.

Ça n'empêcha pas Narcissa de lui en vouloir. Férocement.

Le monde continua à sombrer dans les ténèbres et le froid. Mort et désolation, partout. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres envahissait leurs vies au point de prendre tout l'espace, régnant sur les pièces de leur manoir comme entre les murs de Poudlard, dans leurs cauchemars ou dans le regard terrifié de Draco. Il était grand, maintenant, Draco : mais pour Narcissa, il serait toujours son bébé, et elle le défendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle comme une lionne, comme un démon. Alors, tandis que les jours passaient, que la peur s'enracinait dans le cœur des sorciers et que l'espoir disparaissait, Narcissa s'endurcissait. Sa résolution se faisait glaciale, acérée comme une lame. Elle allait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ce qu'il lui avait pris, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Narcissa était une enfant de l'hiver. Personne ne survivait à sa colère.

Puis Potter revint. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Etait-il devenu fou, pour se jeter ainsi entre les griffes de son ennemi, à Poudlard en plus ? Narcissa l'ignorait, mais elle suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ses autres fidèles, en songeant que ce garçon ne vivrait pas pour voir le lendemain. Ce n'était pas pour se battre qu'elle allait au château : c'était pour sauver son fils. Juste sauver son fils. Qu'importait qu'elle n'ait plus de baguette (elle la lui avait donnée, pour qu'il puisse se défendre…) : elle ne resterait pas dans son manoir alors que des Avada allaient voler aux oreilles de Draco au cœur de Poudlard.

Mais Voldemort ne lui permit pas d'aller chercher son fils.

Si c'était possible, la haine de Narcissa s'amplifia encore. Elle attendit à l'écart des combats, le cœur serré, terrifiée et glacée jusqu'aux os par l'angoisse, mais elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, et son fils ne venait pas.

Son fils ne venait pas. A la place, ce fut Potter qui répondit à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce ne fut pas une Sang-Pur ou une Serpentard qui regarda Harry Potter s'avancer face à lord Voldemort à cet instant. Non, ce fut par les yeux d'une mère que Narcissa vit cet adolescent désarmé s'avancer face au mage noir pour offrir sa vie en échange de celles des autres. Narcissa se dit qu'il était encore plus jeune de Draco. Elle se dit que c'était injuste. Elle se dit que c'était une raison de plus de tuer Voldemort.

Puis l'Avada Kedavra partit et Narcissa sentit son souffle froid. Comme le plus froid des hivers. Un hiver sans espoir et sans lumière.

Potter s'écroula.

Voldemort aussi.

Il y a de ces moments suspendus dans le temps où tout vous apparaît avec clarté. Tandis que Voldemort tombait, que tout le monde paniquait, se précipitait, Narcissa posa les yeux sur Potter qui était effondré par terre et songea : _il le tuera pour moi. Il en est capable_.

_Si je le sauve, je sauve Draco._

Quand elle se pencha sur Harry Potter, sentit battre son cœur terrifié, sentit son souffle lent et délibérément faible, elle se pencha à son oreille et voulut lui dire qu'elle l'aiderait. Qu'elle voulait Voldemort mort. Qu'elle allait le sauver, qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, comme son enfant à elle. Au lieu de ça, elle murmura, à peine un souffle. _Est-ce que Draco est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ?_

_Oui_, murmura le souffle presque inaudible de Potter.

Narcissa expira profondément. Son armure de glace, tremblante et fissurée, se raffermit, se reconstruit. Narcissa redevint reine de l'hiver, froide et pâle et inflexible, et quand elle se tourna vers Voldemort, ses yeux étaient glacés. Sa vengeance, elle allait l'avoir. Enfin.

– Il est mort !

Elle regarda Voldemort dans les yeux, lui jeta son mensonge au visage, et _il la crut_. Trompé par l'armure de glace, des années de haine et de froideur, la servitude feinte, ou bien sa propre arrogance, il la crut, et Narcissa se permit un mince sourire glacé tandis que les Mangemorts célébraient avec de grands cris d'allégresse et des tirs de sortilèges colorés.

Qu'ils célèbrent tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Elle avait gagné.

Elle était l'hiver, et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ooooh, j'adore ce chapitre. Narcissa est badass. Sérieusement. Je devrais écrire plus sur elle...

Enfin bref. Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?

.


	5. Harry et les Malefoy

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai failli parler des gamins Malefoy, dans ce chapitre. Faire un chap' sur eux, leur Maison, leurs craintes, leurs joies, leurs amis. Après tout, ils sont basiquement… Des OC. Ben oui, JKR ne nous donne aucune informations sur Scorpius, mis à part qu'il est blond ! On ne sait même pas s'il a une fratrie. Je me suis payé le luxe de lui en inventer une parce que, duh, je passe trop de temps sur Tumblr et que je suis tombée amoureuses de deux headcanons géniaux, l'un sur la sœur de Scorpius, l'autre sur son petit frère. Du coup, j'ai créé les deux.

.

Enfin bref ! Les **réponses aux reviews**, tout d'abord !

Bien dit **cat240** ! La glace peut faire mal, brûler, et tuer. La glace est dangereuse et magnifique, et c'est pour ça que c'est élément qui décrit le mieux Narcissa, je pense...

Salut, **Guest**-qui-n'a-pas-laissé-son-pseudo ! Oui, le chapitre sur les Serpentards peut être une vrai gifle en pleine figure. Mais j'aime assez ce chapitre sur Narcissa. Mais la bravoure de Narcissa n'est pas celle d'un Gryffondor, qui se jette dans la bataille par un coup de sang : c'est le courage d'un Serpentard, qui planifie tout. Ou peut-être celui d'une Poufsouffle, après tout, avec tant de loyauté...

Salut **Yuuki** ! Ouais, le coup de "comme on s'endort dans la neige", je me demandait si quelqu'un verrai la référence xD Anyway. Oui, le chiffre trois a une symbolique très importante. En magie, en mythologie, en religion, en politique antique (triumvirat, etc). Du coup, j'aurais eu des tonnes de truc à dire !

Hey **Varbo93** ! Mwahahaha, Narcissa au pouvoir ! Comme couple, y a pas photo, je préfère Draco et Astoria. Mais Lucius et Narcissa ont également la classe. D'où ce chapitre x) Aaaaaah, quelle avalanche de compliments ! xD Merci, merci... Ma vision de Cissy est très inspirée de celle d'Ellana-san, donc si tu es intéressée par d'autres histoires dans le ême style, je te conseille d ela lire. Et Ellana-san écrit bien mieux que moi =D

Merci **Majamaja** ! Les sorciers ont une façon d'encaisser les épreuves très différentes des Moldus, ils fuient ou combattent ou font des concession, mais je doute que le suicide leur paraisse aussi évident qu'il l'est pour nous. Sinon Snape se serait jeté d'une tour assez vite... Enfin bref ! Contente que ça t'es plu ! Tu verra le Parfum ets assez spéciale, il y a un peu de Harry-bashing dedans, donc soit préparée x)

Salut **Blackbiiird** (avec trois "i" ! xD) ! Ouais, je me suis souvent demandée comment Voldemort avait rassemblé les Mangemort. Avery et ses potes de Poudlard, d'accord : mais les autres ? Il ne pouvait pas promouvoir le Purisme sans qu'on lui demande son arbre généalogique, à moins d'avoir DEJA de la crédibilité. Et du coup... C'est là que les Malefoy entrent en scène x)

Hey **Barbiemustdie** ! J'adore ton pseudo x) Ouais, je suis une accro à Tumblr, une fan de fandom, y compris SuperWhoLock (même si j'avoue ne pas avoir regardé la dernière saison de Doctor Who...). OUI JE SUIS UNE FAN DE SUPERNATURAL ET UNE POTTERHEAD, MA VIE EST FOUTUE. T'inquiète ton commentaire n'est pas confus du tout, enfin si un peu mais confus d'une bonne manière !x) J'espère que la suite de cette fic va te plaire alors x)

Merci **Lulu-folle** ! Oui, faut donner un peu la parole aux Serpy, les pauvres... Ils ont souffert aussi !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà x) Dans ce chapitre, je vais donc surtout parler des Malefoy qu'on connait bien, c'est à dire Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. Et un peu les gamins, parce que je suis faible, et que j'ai cédé XD Et comme vous l'avez deviné par le titre…. Leurs rapports avec Harry Potter sont à l'honneur ! Enjoy x)

.

Disclaimer ! L'inspi du kiwi :

« **Les Survivants** », ( , _Alixe_) pour la huitième année à Poudlard.

Un **post** (Tumblr, _inexorablyacademic_) concernant les relations d'Harry et Narcissa.

Un **post** (Tumblr : _scaredpotter_, _ave-aria_, et _fastpacedfreefall_) concernant le jeu à boire des Serpentards.

« **naive: in defense of hannah abbot** », (AO3, _dirgewithoutmusic_) pour l'indignation de Callistia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Harry et les Malefoy**

.

Harry Potter eut, toute sa vie, une relation complexe avec la famille Malefoy. Il les haït, les méprisa, les prit en pitié, leur pardonna, les apprécia. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, pas tous les trois, et pas tous de la même façon. Oui, on peut le dire, c'était une relation compliquée.

La relation des Malefoy avec lui était encore plus compliquée.

…

Ils entendirent son nom pour la première fois au début de novembre, juste après ce jour fatidique d'Halloween (avant, il n'avait été que « l'enfant des Potter »). Ils entendirent son nom et ils pensèrent _miracle _: ils entendirent son nom et ils pensèrent _absurdité, impossibilité_. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, comment aurait-il pu tuer le plus grand mage de tous les temps ? Comment était-ce possible ? Où était-il ? Qui avait des réponses ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Ils entendirent son nom et retournèrent leur veste, Lucius plaidant l'Imperium, Narcissa larmoyant à ses côté, avec le petit Draco dans ses bras. Ils firent comme tout le monde, dirent que c'était une chance qu'il ait été là, un vrai miracle. Ils firent comme tout le monde, et le cherchèrent activement en secret. Harry Potter avait tué Lord Voldemort. On ne pouvait pas le laisser dans la nature. Avec des Moldus ! Et si Potter était le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Quelle était sa puissance ? Où était-il caché ?

Ils le trouvèrent, bien sûr. Des sorciers l'avaient croisés ici, là, ailleurs : ils lui avaient parlés, lui avaient serré la main. Lucius ouvrit ses oreilles durant des années, mais c'est près de sept ans plus tard, complètement par hasard, qu'il réussi à obtenir un indice majeur et trouva le magasin où un certain Dedalus Diggle avait salué Harry Potter (pour ensuite s'en vanter dans tout le Chemin de Traverse). Il vit un gamin en loques, maigre et mal nourri, à l'air craintif et misérable. Il rentra chez lui estomaqué, et incroyablement pensif.

– Il a l'air miteux et commun, dit-il à Narcissa. Vêtu comme un elfe de maison et maigre comme un clou. J'attendais mieux du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Narcissa eut l'air soucieuse. Harry avait huit as, l'âge de Draco. Lucius pensait à un sorcier en devenir, un élément nouveau dans le jeu : Narcissa était une mère, et elle pensait à un enfant. Bien sûr, Narcissa était quelqu'un de froid, pas une mère Weasley, alors elle ne s'imagina pas un bambin ayant besoin d'aide (ce qu'Harry était). Elle pensa plutôt à un héros sorcier tenu dans l'ignorance, à un individu assez jeune pour être abusé et manipulé.

– Tu penses que ses Moldus pourraient le maltraiter ? Ne pas lui donner assez à manger ? Quel genre de nourriture peuvent-ils bien donner à ce pauvre garçon, d'ailleurs ?

Lucius pensa au gamin ébouriffé, triste et squelettique qu'il avait aperçu. Il pensa aux vêtements trop grands et à ses yeux trop sombres, à ses épaules maigres et à sa clavicule qui se dessinait de façon douloureuse par le col béant de la loque qu'il portait en guise de T-shirt.

(L'histoire n'aurait pas du tout été la même si Lucius avait dit à Narcissa ce qu'il avait vu).

Mais Harry Potter avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et oui, Voldemort avait été un maître cruel, autoritaire, violent, colérique et au Doloris facile : mais il avait aussi été un homme charismatique, brillant, qui promettait gloire et justice pour les vieilles lignées, et qui avait jadis aidé Lucius à épouser Narcissa alors que Rosier ambitionnait de faire de même. Alors Lucius émit un reniflement de dédain et déclara :

– Non, il avait juste l'air pouilleux d'un Moldu. A vivre parmi eux, il n'y a rien d'étonnant.

Narcissa accepta cette réponse, et changea de sujet.

…

Puis Draco alla à Poudlard et dans ses lettres, _Harry Potter_ sonnait comme une injure. Narcissa et Lucius lisait les lettres de leur fils, ils lisaient le nom du Survivant et entendaient _rival_, ils entendaient _voleur_, ils entendaient _traître_. Parce que Draco était un petit crétin qui pensait que tout lui été acquis, il pensait que Potter manquait d'honneur et de dignité ou même juste de décence, pour avoir osé refuser sa main.

(L'obsession de Draco avec Potter faisait beaucoup ricaner ses condisciples. En cinquième année, les Serpentard avaient inventés un jeu à boire dans leur salle commune, où ils prenaient un _shot_ de Whiskey Pur-Feu à chaque fois que Draco Malefoy parlait d'Harry Potter. Ce jeu resta surtout dans les mémoires comme l'occasion où Mme Pomfresh avait du sauver tout le dortoir d'une intoxication alcoolique.)

(Le lendemain, la salle commune était incroyablement silencieuse car tout le monde était ivre mort, mais de temps en temps, au milieu des élèves affalés sur les canapés et les coussins, l'un d'eux regardait dans le vague avec un ricanement. Ou, marmonnant de la voix la plus dédaigneuse et hautain qu'ils pouvaient, ils reniflaient _POTTER_ d'un ton vindicatif, générant un fou-rire qui parcourait la pièce comme une vague.)

(Severus Snape interdit ce jeu dans la semaine, au grand énervement de Draco qui devint tout rouge et se mit à marmonner que c'était de la faute de Potter, ce qui eut pour effet que tous ses condisciples burent une gorgée d'alcool, et ils furent tous collé par leur Directeur de Maison exaspéré).

Lucius et Narcissa, eux, ne rigolaient pas. Enfin, pas beaucoup.

Très tôt, ils cessèrent cependant de sourire. Ils lisaient entre les lignes et fronçaient les sourcils. Harry Potter n'était pas dangereux, mais il était à Gryffondor, ignorant et gavé des âneries des Moldus : il était le pion parfait pour Dumbledore.

A la fin de la première année, quand Draco parla de l'humiliation de Serpentard (car oui, c'était une humiliation, la Grande Salle était décorée à leurs couleurs et ils faisaient déjà la fête, mais Dumbledore leur avait retiré tout ça d'un coup pour des raisons qu'il n'avait même pas expliqué, et c'était tout bonnement cruel de la part d'un professeur : et puis, que pensait-il accomplir, à par graver dans le cœur des Serpentards une rancune durable à l'encontre de Potter et sa clique ?), Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un bref regard. Peut-être Harry Potter était-il un élément à surveiller après tout.

A la fin de la deuxième année, il y eut le journal, une brève angoisse de Lucius, puis Dobby, la chaussette, l'elfe libre, la colère. Le gamin les avait roulés. Les Malefoy commencèrent à se dire qu'il n'était pas un pion, après tout.

A la fin de la troisième année, après le loup-garou et le traître à son sang évadé d'Azkaban, et le récit furieux que leur fit Snape (il avait de la peine à articuler tant il était en colère), Narcissa et Lucius révisèrent leur opinion. Potter n'était pas un pion. Il était un cheval fou, qui semait le chaos partout où il passait. Il en était d'autant plus dangereux.

A la fin de la quatrième année, une année d'angoisse pour les Malefoy qui voyaient la Marque de Lucius s'assombrir, Voldemort revint. Tandis que son mari essayait de faire amende honorable et crachait sur cette vermine de Potter qui leur avait échappait, Narcissa songea à ce garçon aux yeux vert qui ferait sans doute des cauchemars de cette nuit : elle songea au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allaient les faire replonger dans l'obscurité et l'horreur : et elle pria pour un second miracle.

A la fin de la cinquième année, une année qui s'était pourtant annoncée tellement bien, les espoirs de Narcissa s'écroulèrent. Potter gâcha tout, avec son combat et ses rêves et cette stupide prophétie, et Lucius fut arrêté, emprisonné. Alors quand ils entendaient le nom d'Harry Potter, les Malefoy grinçaient des dents et entendaient _ennemi_.

A la fin de la sixième année, les Malefoy n'avaient guère le temps de penser à Harry Potter. Lucius et Narcissa faisaient profil bas, Draco avait disparu on-ne-sait-où. Mais, quand leurs pensées s'égaraient vers le Survivant, Lucius reniflait avec dédain, Draco grimaçait avec colère, et Narcissa soupirait, impassible. Ils entendaient son nom et ils pensaient _condamné_.

A la fin de la septième année, alors que Tom Jedusor était mort et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était à Azkaban, les Malefoy se serraient les uns contre les autres sans arriver vraiment à y croire. Partout les gens scandaient le nom d'Harry Potter : et, comme seize ans plus tôt, ils entendaient _miracle_.

Il y eut une année supplémentaire, ou plutôt tout le monde redoubla. McGonagall reprit son poste de Directrice, bien qu'il sembla que ce fut à regret. Harry Potter revint à l'école, lui aussi : le Ministère le voulait hors de ses pattes pendant qu'ils purgeaient leurs rangs. Draco et Harry ne s'adressèrent pas la parole cette année-là. Harry se faisait tout petit, essayant d'éviter la foule : et Draco était bien trop occupé à défendre les Serpentards. Harry assista aux procès, en défendit quelques-uns. Il ne s'exprima pas au sujet de Lucius Malefoy (mais Lucius se sauva tout seul, s'en tirant ave une sentence d'exil temporaire qui était incroyablement légère compte tenue de ses crimes), mais il soutint fermement que Narcissa lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Forêt Interdite, que Draco l'avait aidé au manoir Malefoy, et ce fut sans doute ce qui leur épargna à tous les deux une peine quelconque. Leur disgrâce aux yeux de Voldemort avait également joué en leur faveur… Mais bref, cette année-là, Harry et les Malefoy ne se parlèrent pas : Draco ne le mentionna même pas dans ses lettres.

Pour la première fois, les Malefoy ne savaient pas vraiment avec quel qualificatif associer le nom d'Harry Potter.

**oOoOoOo**

Après la guerre, les lignes étaient brouillées.

Draco Malefoy se tint à l'écart des Gryffondors le plus possible. Il partit en voyage durant un an, revint. Il sortait avec Astoria, parce qu'elle avait vécu la même réalisation douloureuse que lui, et qu'il avait toujours eut un faible pour les filles qui ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds. Deux ans après, ils se fiancèrent. Deux ans après, ils se marièrent.

Une invitation officielle fut envoyée à Potter, parce que tout le monde le faisait. Mais le Survivant ne se montra pas, au grand soulagement de Draco et Lucius.

En fait, Draco et Harry réussirent à ne pas se croiser pendant presque cinq ans. Même chez Andromeda (et pourtant, Merlin savait que la vieille Black était constamment harcelée de Weasley soucieux de la santé du petit Teddy), et même sur le Chemin de Traverse (où Narcissa, elle, croisait fréquemment le Survivant). Mais non, la catastrophe fut évitée pendant des années.

Ils se croisèrent au Chaudron Baveur, par hasard. Hannah Abbot y était devenue serveuse. Draco n'avait jamais fréquenté de Poufsouffle avant. Mais Hannah avait une serre sur le toit du pub, et elle en avait parlé à Luna, qui l'avait dit à Blaise, qui l'avait répété à Draco. Et comme Draco était tenté de faire des expériences en Potions, et cherchait à se procurer certaines racines… Il était venu une fois, puis deux, et la troisième fois Hannah et lui s'étaient mis à parler Quidditch et Draco avait commandé une deuxième Bièraubeurre juste pour discuter. C'était lors de leur huitième rencontre que Potter était tombé sur eux. Draco et Hannah parlaient de Dumbledore et de son favoritisme pour les Gryffondor, et Harry avait sans doute entendu bon morceau de conversation avant de s'avancer. Il faisait la tronche. Draco avait seulement haussé un sourcil :

– Potter.

– Malefoy.

– Ça ne changera jamais, avait soupiré Hannah. Harry, une Bièraubeurre ?

Draco esquissa un sourire en coin, puis se leva, paya sa commande et dit à Hannah qu'il pouvait passer la semaine prochaine, mais pas ce week-end, Zabini revenait de voyage. Hannah lui avait demandé avec intérêt si Blaise sortait avec Luna : visiblement, ces deux-là s'écrivaient, et il fallait être plutôt bien accroché pour répondre aux lettres de Luna. Draco avait quitté le Chaudron Baveur avec, dans la tête, l'image dérangeant d'un hypothétique enfant Zabini-Lovegood, qui aurait eu la peau sombre, des radis aux oreilles, et aurait discuté de Nargoles en préparant des poisons.

(Luna et Blaise étaient juste bons amis. Une amitié totalement inexplicable, qui perdura presque toute leur vie).

Draco et Harry se recroisèrent, de temps à autres. Ils échangeaient un bonjour, un au revoir, et c'était tout. Aux Weasley, Draco évitait de parler, tout simplement. Par gêne ou peur, il n'aurait pas su dire.

Harry et Draco se revirent à cause de Teddy. Parfois, les Weasley accompagnaient Andromeda à la gare : mais pas souvent, car ils devaient gérer leurs travails, leurs enfants, leurs familles. Du coup, Narcissa venait avec sa sœur : et souvent, Draco l'accompagnait. Ça aurait du être une de ces fois-là. Teddy avait quinze ans, et rentrait chez lui pour les vacances de Pâques : Andromeda devait le ramener chez elle toute seule. Mais Harry Potter avait obtenu un jour de congé, et il mit les pieds sur la Plateforme 9 ¾ juste à temps pour voir un Teddy exultant (et blond platine) se jeter au cou de Draco dont les genoux plièrent sous le poids. Le sourire d'Harry se figea sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient tous là : Andromeda, Narcissa, Draco, Astoria, le petit Scorpius de huit ans, Callistia âgée de six ans, et le petit Orion de trois ans que sa mère tenait dans ses bras. Teddy passait de l'un à l'autre, ravi, détaillant en long et en large son dernier match et comment un coup adroit de sa part avait fait sauter le Souaffle des mains d'un joueur de Serdaigle, et permit à Poufsouffle de se qualifier pour les finales.

Le moment où les Black virent le Survivant fut plutôt tendu.

Puis Andromeda haussa les épaules et dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tous venir chez elle. Teddy acquiesça avec joie et, pour marcher, fit monter Callistia sur ses épaules. La fillette ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, avec ses cheveux châtain clair, ses joues rondes, et ses longs cils : et elle riait aux éclats, perchés sur les épaules de son cousin. Harry les suivit d'un pas prudent, se demandant si c'était une famille ou un nid de serpents.

Chez Andromeda, ils s'assirent, prirent le thé, brisèrent la glace. Finalement, ça se passa bien. Ils firent des suppositions sur les notes de Teddy, sur ses projets d'avenir, discutèrent de leurs enfants. Astoria avait été plus ou moins amie avec Ginny : elle demanda de ses nouvelles, parla des leurs fiasco en classe de Potions. Draco et Harry ne devinrent pas amis, loin de là : mais à partir de ce jour, leurs relations se détendirent considérablement. Il faut dire que la présence d'Andromeda, de Narcissa et d'Astoria (que Ginny appréciait beaucoup) aidait pas mal.

Ce fut quelques années plus tard qu'Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient à la mi-septembre et, deux semaines plus tôt, le Choixpeau avait envoyé Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter dans la même Maison. Draco était allé au Chaudron Baveur ce jour-là, et Hannah lui avait tendu une embuscade, l'asseyant de force sur un tabouret pour se mettre à lui parler du grand signe d'espoir que c'était, de voir un Malefoy et un Potter dans la même Maison : et Draco, résigné, était en train de l'écouter parler d'unité et de pardon et de possibilité que changement de sexe pour un futur mariage (Hannah parlait beaucoup à Luna _et ça se voyait_), quand elle fut interrompue par un reniflement amusé. Harry Potter les écoutait, visiblement hilare, et Draco lui lança un regard mauvais.

– Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute.

– En partie, admit le Survivant. J'ai dit à Al qu'il pouvait aller où il voulait.

– Déçu qu'il ne soit pas à Gryffondor ? railla Malefoy.

Potter tira une tête de six pieds de long et Draco sourit, amusé. Puis, sur un coup de tête, il écarta la chaise d'en face d'un coup de pied, et fit signe au Survivant de se joindre à aux. Les sourcils de Potter se haussèrent jusqu'en haut de son front, mais il prit place.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, ricana Draco. Au moins, ce n'est pas Poufsouffle.

– Fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire ! menaça Hannah.

– Non non, se rattrapa Draco. C'est simplement que le gamin Potter n'a absolument pas le teint approprié pour porter du noir et du jaune ! Pas vrai ?

Harry, qui venait de prendre une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, s'étrangla de rire. Hannah aussi. Draco sourit d'un air suffisant, et enchaîna sur une blague sur les teints qui portaient bien le vert.

Harry et Draco ne devinrent jamais vraiment amis. Pas comme Harry et Ron, Luna et Neville, Daphnée et Tracey : ou même comme Ginny et Astoria. Mais ils finirent par entretenir une relation cordiale, à se saluer avec un sourire poli quand ils se croisaient, et à discuter de façon animée sans s'envoyer de sorts. Au fil du temps, Draco finirait par respecter les Gryffondors et acheter des cadeaux à ses enfants chez Weasley&Weasley, mais il faudrait des mois, des années pour ça.

Eh oui. Je vous avais bien dit que la relation des Malefoy avec Harry Potter était compliquée.

**oOoOoOo**

Lucius Malefoy et Harry Potter se parlèrent si peu que l'un et l'autre pouvait confortablement prétendre qu'en fait, ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole, au point de douter de l'existence de l'autre. Mais il faut l'admettre, ils se croisèrent à plusieurs occasions.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, deux ou trois fois. Au Ministère, à une ou deux occasions par an. Sur le quai du Poudlard Express, quand les Potter, les Weasley et les Malefoy montaient dans le train rouge ou en descendait.

Six mois après le retour d'exil de Lucius Malefoy, une lettre anonyme révéla aux Aurors la cachette de Greyback. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux Aurors pour appréhender le loup-garou. Ils vérifièrent néanmoins qui avait envoyé la dénonciation : c'était Lucius. Le Sang-Pur avait visiblement des comptes à régler avec le prédateur crasseux et sadique qui avait rôdé dans son manoir durant des mois. Geryback, durant son interrogatoire, avoua crûment qu'il aurait bien aimé mâchouiller un bout de la jolie Narcissa. Après ça, Lucius avait toute l'approbation des Aurors qui avaient arrêté le loup…

(Et malgré leur agacement, Ron et Harry ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer. Si Greyback avait fait ce genre d'insinuation sur Hermione ou Ginny, ils auraient fait _bien pire_ qu'une dénonciation anonyme).

Une fois, durant la carrière d'Auror d'Harry, il vit Lucius Malefoy dans l'Allée des Embrumes et le suivit, avec son coéquipier. Manque de chance, quelqu'un les repéra et leur jeta un sort de magie noire qui se mit à ronger le pied du coéquipier de Potter. C'était un petit jeune, un Auror du nom de Joey Cole qui pleurnichait de douleur et d'horreur tandis que sa jambe de pantalon pourrissait et tombait, révélant sa cheville, puis son mollet qui se gangrénaient…

Lucius se garda bien de s'approcher (Harry aurait jeté un sort à quiconque s'avançait trop), mais il vit l'occasion de bien se faire voir, et la saisit. Il déclara posément à Harry que c'était un sort noir et qu'il fallait couper le membre infecté avant que ça ne remonte jusqu'aux organes vitaux. Non, Potter, les secours ne vont pas avoir le temps d'arriver ! Le Transplanage achève les victimes de ce sort : faites ce que je vous dis !

Harry s'exécuta, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lucius avait eu raison, comme le confirmèrent plus tard les analyses des Aurors et de St Mangouste, et Joey Cole fut sauvé, bien qu'il eu désormais une jambe de bois. Si Harry remercia Malefoy avec raideur et à contrecœur, Joey, lui, fut beaucoup plus reconnaissant, et ne comprit jamais la réticence d'Harry à donner une seconde chance au Mangemort.

Mais c'était comme ça. Harry et Lucius ne se parlaient pas, point. Ils se croisaient et se saluaient de loin, mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Il y avait des choses qui ne se pardonnaient pas. Le corps minuscule et livide de Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets, le rire des silhouettes encagoulées dans le cimetière, les sorts qui fusaient au Ministère, Sirius tombant à travers le voile, non, _non_, ça, Harry ne pouvait pas pardonner. Des secondes chances, il pouvait en donner : mais Lucius avait eu la sienne des années plus tôt, quand Voldemort avait touché la Marque de Pettigrew dans ce cimetière désolé, et il ne l'avait pas prise.

Harry ne vint pas à son enterrement.

**oOoOoOo**

Des trois Malefoy (et plus tard, des sept, en comptant Astoria et ses enfants), c'est Narcissa qui a la relation la plus complexe avec Harry Potter.

Contrairement à Draco, elle n'avait pas passé sept ans dans la même école que lui, à le connaître et à le haïr. Narcissa, quand elle songeait à Harry Potter, songeait à une image, une idée plus qu'à une personne. Elle n'avait commencé à penser à Harry Potter comme à un individu à part entière, avec ses peurs et sa souffrance et sa jeunesse, que lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'avancer vers Voldemort et offrir sa vie pour celle des autres.

Elle lui sauva la vie, Harry lui permit d'échapper à la prison, et ce fut la source entre eux d'une amitié que tout le monde considérait surréaliste.

Narcissa lui écrivit une lettre de remerciement, Harry lui répondit que ce n'était rien, et lui parla d'Andromeda : Narcissa répondit, et ce fut le début d'une correspondance constante. Par l'intermédiaire des lettres, Narcissa apprit le sort de Lupin et Tonks et de leur fils, et ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle Sur Demande. Par les lettres, Harry apprit alors les menaces de Voldemort, la menace que Greyback faisait peser sur eux en rôdant dans le parc, la honte quand Narcissa volait dans sa propre cuisine pour nourrir les prisonniers que Queudver délaissait.

Narcissa lui conseilla des boutiques de vêtements qui garantiraient sa discrétion (Mme Guipure laissait ses clients bien visible par sa vitrine, pour se faire de la publicité). Harry lui dit qu'il avait hérité de Square Grimmauld : Narcissa lui dit qu'Andromeda en profiterai mieux qu'elle-même. Sur ce point, Harry approuva de tout cœur. Comme Andromeda ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse la charité, Harry offrit donc la maison au petite Teddy. Ironiquement, quelques années plus tard, Teddy offrirait la maison à Draco et Astoria.

Narcissa parla à Harry des coutumes de Sang-Purs, et quand elle lut dans un magazine qu'il sortait avec Ginny Weasley, elle fit quelques sous-entendus sur les traditions sorcières concernant la demande en mariage et les formes à respecter. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il fallait offrir une bague lors des fiançailles !

Quand Harry quitta Poudlard et entra en apprentissage chez les Aurors, tandis que Draco partait voyager, le jeune Potter et la mère Malefoy continuèrent à s'écrire, sans doute encore plus qu'avant. Narcissa, en un an, était devenue une sorte de tutrice des coutumes Sang-Pures pour Harry Potter.

Ce fut elle qui recommanda à Harry prendre des cours de danse, pour faire illusion au moins, durant les galas du Ministère. Ce fut aussi elle qui lui conseilla de faire l'inventaire de son coffre à Gringotts, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, et de s'aplatir devant les Gobelins s'il ne voulait pas se faire interdire l'entrée à la banque (des guerres avaient été déclenchées pour moins qu'un cambriolage !). Ce fut elle aussi qui lui conseilla telle ou telle boutique quand il demandait conseil pour acheter des manuels, des artefacts, etc.

Ils se croisèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, un matin de décembre. Draco était toujours à l'étranger, ça faisait presque six mois : Harry était en apprentissage depuis quatre mois. Ils se regardèrent, incertain, puis Harry la remercia pour ses conseils et ils entamèrent la conversation. Aussi simplement que ça.

Ils se croisèrent deux autres fois par hasard, avant de se donner rendez-vous. C'était pour quelque chose d'insignifiant : acheter une robe neuve et des gants protecteurs. Le rendez-vous suivant consista en une visite de tous les tailleurs convenables pour un sorcier du rang du Survivant, et qui étaient capables d'être discrets et rapides. Au troisième rendez-vous, ils finirent au restaurant, à discuter Quidditch et dragons.

Oui, pour nombre d'entre eux, leur amitié était surréaliste.

Harry emmenait Narcissa à dîner, elle l'emmenait faire du shopping et lui donnait des conseils financiers. Ils allaient voir des matchs de Quidditch ensemble. Les journaux à scandales prirent deux ou trois clichés d'eux marchant côté à côte, où d'Harry offrant galamment son bras à la Sang-Pure, et firent les hypothèses les plus délirantes. Narcissa apprit à Harry à gérer les calomnies des journaux : en leur faisant un procès, ou en les menaçant d'en faire un.

(Harry menaça donc la _Gazette_ de manière presque hebdomadaire, et avec une grande jubilation).

Quand Harry allait voir Teddy, Narcissa était généralement là, discutant avec Andromeda ou feuilletant un magazine, ou un grimoire. Lorsqu'Harry avait des examens à passer pour son apprentissage d'Auror (en Tapinois, Métamorphose, Culture Générale), Narcissa venait chez lui pour le faire réviser. Harry habitait dans un petit appartement non loin du Ministère : il ne voulait pas s'imposer au Terrier, et Square Grimmauld appartenait à Teddy désormais. D'ailleurs, quand il se marierait, il voulait que Ginny et lui s'achètent une maison à eux, qu'ils choisiraient ensemble et à laquelle ne serait associé aucun bon ou mauvais souvenir : un endroit à eux pour prendre un nouveau départ.

Quand Harry visita des maisons dans le monde Moldu pour les montrer plus tard à Ginny, d'ailleurs, il demande l'avis de Narcissa. Elle plissa bien le nez, au début, mais fut agréablement surprise par la propreté et la taille de ces logements. Ce fut elle qui conseilla à Harry d'avoir une grande maison, avec cinq ou six chambre, parce que même si elle voulait bien comprendre qu'il soit modeste, il n'imaginait quand même pas qu'avec une belle-famille aussi nombreuse il n'aurait pas besoin de chambres d'amis, non ? Harry se rendit à cet argument, et plus tard, quand il se retrouva avec trois enfants et un filleul invité à vie chez lui, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'écouter la Sang-Pure.

Plus tard, alors que Draco était revenu au manoir Malefoy pour laisser Square Grimmauld à son fils aîné qui allait fonder une famille, Narcissa et Harry étaient toujours en contact. Ils ne cessèrent jamais vraiment de l'être, et au cours des années la désapprobation des Weasley se tarît. Ginny et Astoria s'entendaient très bien, et Scorpius et Albus étaient devenus inséparables : ça aidait.

Une ou deux décennies plus tard, Harry et Narcissa prirent l'habitue de se retrouver pour prendre le thé. Chez Harry, parfois : chez Narcissa le reste du temps. Le manoir avait beaucoup changé, les Malefoy ayant trop de mauvais souvenirs associés à leurs vieux meubles et leurs couloirs glacés. Des tapisseries, de nouvelles fenêtres et un mobilier plus récent, ça vous changeait une maison. Narcissa aveint craint de réveiller chez son ami de mauvais souvenir, mais Harry approuva totalement son choix de re-décoration, et petit à petit, ils prirent l'habitude de prendre le thé dans le petit salon à l'étage chez les Malefoy. A l'occasion, quand il s'était disputé avec Ginny et n'osait se rendre chez un des Weasley, Harry venait demander l'asile chez Narcissa. Il ne croisait jamais Lucius : celui-ci savait ce qui était bon pour lui, et restait hors de son chemin.

(Un jour, des années, des décennies plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient tous les cheveux blancs ou grisonnants, Draco descendit à la cuisine pour houspiller les elfes et se faire un thé, et tomba sur Narcissa et Harry, en pantoufles, buvant une tisane. Il pique une crise digne d'un gamin durant cinq bonnes minutes, puis poussa un lourd soupir et se joignit à eux, tandis que sa mère et son vieux rival ricanaient. Les trois petits vieux discutèrent donc Quidditch, Ministère et intrigues politiques jusqu'au petit matin).

**oOoOoOo**

Les rapports d'Harry avec les enfants de Draco furent moins tendus que ceux qu'il avait eu avec leurs père et grand-père, mais l'Auror se montra néanmoins très circonspect. Les gamins Malefoy, eux aussi, étaient prudents. Les Weasley étaient des anti-Serpentards notoires et plusieurs d'entre eux, notamment Hugo Weasley, ne faisaient pas mystère de ce qu'ils pensaient de la famille Malefoy.

(Hugo se fit d'ailleurs violemment engueuler par sa mère quand elle entendit les horreurs qu'il racontait, et quand le petit garçon se défendit en disant qu'il avait entendu George dire ça un soir où il avait un peu picolé, ça brouilla George avec le reste de sa famille pour trois semaines).

…

Scorpius, prudent et calculateur, tourna autour du pot aussi longtemps qu'il le pu avant de rencontrer Harry Potter. Seulement, il eut bien un moment où il céda à l'insistance d'Albus Potter, lors de sa quatrième année. Et finalement, ça ne se passa pas si mal, et quand Ronald Weasley fit mine de parler de furets, Harry lui écrasa le pied en catastrophe pour le faire taire. C'était inutile, Scorpius connaissait l'histoire : mais il apprécia l'effort.

Il était bien trop tôt pour se mettre à parler de ce malencontreux sort de Crache-Limaces.

…

Callistia rencontra Harry Potter dès sa première année, au mois de mars. Les Aurors embarquaient un septième année de Gryffondor et Harry Potter s'écarta du groupe quelques instants, pour dire à Callistia qu'elle avait été un héros, qu'elle avait été très brave. Callistia ne dit rien, mais elle rageait. De tous les mots qu'il pouvait choisir, il avait dit _brave_. Vraiment, M. le Survivant ? Vous avez des milliers d'adjectifs possibles, et vous choisissez d'utiliser _brave_ ? Est-ce que pour vous, un héros ne pouvait être qualifié qu'avec des mots de Gryffondor ?

Elle se contenta de dire avec autant de venin qu'elle le pouvait : _peut-être qu'un jour ce genre de job sera confié à des adultes compétents, pas à des enfants de onze ans_.

(Après ça, les Malefoy et les Black et même les Weasley lui envoyèrent des chocolats pendant des semaines. Elle les partagea avec Scorpius et son dortoir).

…

Orion n'avait aucune raison de rencontrer Harry Potter, n'étant en cours avec aucun de ses enfants. Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?), ses meilleurs amis étaient Lorcan et Lysander Scamander, les enfants de Luna née Lovegood, et Harry passa à l'improviste chez elle un matin pour qu'elle l'aide à identifier une créature étrange trouvée chez un suspect.

Orion et Harry se saluèrent, et Potter eut l'air perplexe un bon moment. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce gamin.

Il ne réalisa l'identité du petit Malefoy que trois visites plus tard, quand l'un des jumeaux se demanda s'ils devaient demander de l'aide à Lily pour leur concours de poésie, et qu'Orion déclara d'un air absent qu'il ne valait mieux pas, si elle avait hérité du talent de sa mère. Du coup, tandis que tout le monde fixait Orion avec étonnement, le gamin regarda Harry bien dans les yeux et récita avec un mince sourire :

_Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_…

Les jumeaux s'écroulèrent de rire, et Harry ne se laissa plus abuser par l'air sérieux et innocent du cadet Malefoy. Plus jamais.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre !_

Alors, vous avez sans doute deviné que Scorpius va être un cas à part, que Callistia va être mêlée à un événement grave (qui fera venir des Aurors !) durant sa première année, et qu'Orion a hérité des gènes Black de Sirius ! xD

Bon, et sinon ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des commentaires ?


	6. Gryffondor

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai eu l'idée, en pleine nuit (à deux heures du matin, et bien sûr il a fallu que je la développe : je vous laisse imaginer ma tête le lendemain en cours), de faire un chapitre sur les Maisons de Poudlard. Finalement, je vais faire un chap' par Maison. Après tout, il y en a, des choses à dire !

Je commence donc avec Gryffondor, parce que c'est la Maison la plus connue, que j'ai mes rancœurs contre elle, mais que comme plein de persos importants y sont allés, je vais pouvoir parler d'eux x) Sirius, Dumbledore et compagnie… Ça sera pour moi l'occasion de vous faire partager mes théories un peu fumeuses sur la rivalité inter-Maison, et sur mes réflexions sur la raison pour laquelle Serpentard s'est retrouvée écartée par les autres Maisons…

.

Réponse aux reviews !

Salut **Varbo93** ! Pour la réplique de Callistia, tu va comprendre... C'est un indice comme quoi il s'est passé quelque chose durant sa première année, un truc grave, et que Harry lui adit qu'elle était un héros. Ce qui évidemment a exaspéré Calli x) J'espère bien que Scorpius et Orion t'ont fait rigoler ! Surtout Orion, avec le poème du crapaud xDDD J'avoue, je me suis bien éclatée x)

Hey **Majamaja** ! xD Une Serpentard dans l'âme, je m'en doutais x) Narcissa et Harry devenant amis, l'idée m'est venue d'un post sur Tumblr. Et puis c'est quand même plus original qe le classique "les parents restent campés sur leurs positions mais Harry et Draco deviennent super-copain". Quant aux enfants Malefoy... Ils valent leur pesant de roquefort ceux-là xD

Oui **Barbiemustdie**, c'est CE headcanon ! Bien vu xD Et oui j'aurais aimé mettre des headcanons avec la wifi à Poudlard, mais je vous pas ce que les Malefoy feraient avec du wifi, alors... Et pour le headcanon avec le gamin de Serpentard, oui, je vois duquel tu veux parler aussi. Et pour le changement de sexe : vu que Scorpius est un mec et que le mariage gay sorcier est pas légal en Grande-Bretagne, Hannah envisage de faire de Scor une fille pour la marier à Al'. Tadaaaaam ! Et non y a plus de Black de non, mais il y en a de sang, et qui essaient de faire survivre l'héritage.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oui, y a pas eu beaucoup de reviews... Mais ça rend ces trois-là d'autant plus importante ! Surtout Varbo qui a deviné que le petit passage sur Callistia dissimulait un œuf de Pâque... Un indice quoi x)

Bref ! Du coup, le début de ce chapitre est une mini-leçon d'Histoire, s'inspirant d'autant faits canon que possible (surtout concernant Armand Malefoy), mais avec une bonne dose de suppositions aussi. Il faut bien combler les trous dans les idées de JKR !

Pour ceux qui me diront "oui mais Merlin est allé à Serpentard, ça veut dire que Poudlard a été fondée AVANT l'histoire du roi Arthur !", je vous dirais non, le wiki Harry Potter dit clairement que Poudlard a été créée en 922. Merlin a sans doute suivit les cours de Serpentard, mais pas en tant qu'enfant : il a dû rejoindre l'école dans sa vieillesse… CAR MERLIN ETS IMMORTEL VOUS NE POURREZ PAS ME CONVAINCRE DU CONTRAIRE !

.

Disclaimer ! L'inspi du kiwi :

« **Une cage de silence** », ( , Ellana-san) pour une citation au sujet de Narcissa.

Un **post** (Tumblr, _desert-revolution_) sur la facilité avec laquelle Voldemort a recruté ses Mangemorts.

Un autre **post** (Tumblr, inconnu) concernant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et les sorciers.

« **Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationalité** » ( ) pour le fonctionnement du Choixpeau.

« **Renouveau** », (ma fanfiction sur un UA de la nouvelle génération) pour le village de _St Courlapin_ et pour _Reginald Castle_ (oui, le petit Reg que mes lecteurs adorent xD).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Gryffondor**

.

Les Malefoy n'avaient pas toujours eu le mépris de Lucius ou Draco envers la Maison de Gryffondor. A vrai dire, il y eut des Malefoy qui ont porté l'uniforme rouge et or. Des seconds fils, des cousins, des filles : mais aussi des héritiers. Septimus Malefoy épousa une Gryffondor, et l'un de ses enfants, Orestus, fut Répartit à Gryffondor également. Léo Malefoy, fils d'Armand Malefoy (le premier du nom à avoir mis les pieds en Grande-Bretagne) fut un Gryffondor. Ophéliana Malefoy, une sorcière célèbre pour avoir repoussé un dragon qui menaçait un village sorcier gallois, fut une Gryffondor. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls…

Jusqu'à l'apparition du Code du Secret Magique, qui entraîna l'adhésion des Malefoy à l'idéologie Puriste, on trouvait beaucoup de Gryffondor sur leur arbre généalogique. Moins que de Serpentard ou de Serdaigle, mais en tout cas plus de Poufsouffle.

La séparation entre les Maisons ne fut pas toujours ce qu'elle était du temps de Draco Malefoy. Jadis, après tout, les quatre Fondateurs enseignaient ensemble. Les élèves étaient répartis par spécialité : ceux qui voulaient apprendre davantage sur les Potions suivaient Serpentard, ceux qui étaient intéressés par la Métamorphose et la Divination suivaient Gryffondor (eh oui, Godric était passionné par la Divination), ceux qui préféraient Sortilèges et Histoire prenaient le même chemin que Serdaigle, et ceux qui se passionnaient pour la Botanique, les Runes ou les Créatures Magiques emboitaient le pas à Poufsouffle.

Déterminer la Maison des élèves se fit plus tard, au cours des années d'enseignement des Fondateurs. Ceux-ci se mirent à préférer avoir des élèves qui partageaient leurs idées, leurs passions. Pour Gryffondor, c'était la chevalerie, et les guerres Moldues dans lesquelles il n'hésitait pas à s'impliquer durant sa jeunesse. Pour Serpentard, c'était le monde sorcier dans son ensemble : la politique, les luttes seigneuriales de Sang-Purs, la création de grands sortilèges, les chasses aux sorcières.

C'est à partir de cette méthode-ci, et non plus d'une préférence pour une matière précise, qu'opère le Choixpeau. Il ne discerne pas véritablement l'âme de ceux qu'il interroge : même Serpentard, excellent Legilimens, ne pouvait donner à un objet les capacités d'un maître des magies de l'esprit !

Non, le Choixpeau est une sorte de miroir, qui reflète aux enfants les traits de caractère qu'ils possèdent. Ce sont les gamins qui se Répartissent eux-mêmes, en exprimant une préférence inconsciente (ou, parfois, consciente) pour une qualité ou une autre.

Pour répartir les élèves avant que le Choixpeau ne soit créé, les Fondateurs les observaient durant quelques mois avant de choisir ceux qui leur convenaient. Plusieurs fois, un gamin fut laissé à son compte, car aucun des Fondateur n'en voulait. S'il était de sang sorcier, c'était Serpentard qui s'en occupait : et il lui apprenait à ne plus jamais être laissé derrière. Si c'était un Né-Moldu, c'était Poufsouffle qui le prenait en charge : et elle lui enseignait à se moquer de l'opinion des autres et à ne jamais se décourager.

(Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient beaucoup en commun, et étaient d'ailleurs cousins au second degré. Tous deux croyaient fermement en l'auto-amélioration et en l'achèvement du succès, que ça soit par la ruse ou le travail.)

(Serpentard et Poufsouffle ont aussi un autre point commun. Ne cherchez sous aucun prétexte la bagarre avec un membre de leur Maison. Jamais. Parce que si vous vous y risquez, l'intégralité de leur Maison vous tombera dessus toutes griffes dehors.)

Mais revenons à Gryffondor… Et aux Malefoy.

Armand Malefoy, fondateur de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Malefoy en Grande-Bretagne, ne rencontra ni Helga Poufsouffle, ni Rowena Serdaigle, ni Salazar Serpentard : mais il rencontra Godric Gryffondor.

Godric était très vieux, mais il était toujours puissant, joyeux et charismatique. Il frappa à la porte du manoir Malefoy un soir, à la recherche d'un abri contre la tempête et de quelques renseignements. Godric, peu le savaient, avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de sa vie pour chercher Salazar, et arpentait toute la Grande-Bretagne dans sa quête.

Godric Gryffondor et Armand Malefoy, étonnamment, sympathisèrent tout de suite. Armand Malefoy, comme la plupart de sa famille après lui, n'avait rien contre les Moldus. Après tout, durant des siècles les Malefoy firent fructifier leurs affaires avec les non-sorciers ! Leur adhésion à l'idéologie Puriste date seulement de l'établissement du Code du Secret Magique, et a pour principale raison leur envie d'être bien vu par le Ministère de l'époque…

Armand et Godric devinrent donc de très bons amis, et Gryffondor passa près de trois mois au manoir. Armand Malefoy avait la bonne trentaine, était marié et avait une épouse enceinte, ainsi qu'un bon pactole et un manoir en construction. Il s'ennuyait ici, et envisageait alors de retourner à la cour du roi. Les disputes avec les nobles et les provocations en duel lui manquaient. Godric était vieux, très vieux (il avait plus de cent-cinquante ans), mais il riait de bon cœur et approuvait totalement. La bataille, l'ivresse et l'adrénaline, il n'y avait que ça de vrai !

Gryffondor reprit sa route avec un ami de plus, et la certitude absolue qu'Armand Malefoy aurait été Réparti dans la Maison des lions à coup sûr. Armand, lui, tint toute sa vie Godric en haute estime, et inculqua dans l'esprit de ses descendants un grand respect pour Gryffondor et ses valeurs.

Et, jusqu'à ce que l'idéologie Puriste donne naissance au secret magique et que les Malefoy décident de s'y joindre, ce respect perdura.

Le mépris des Malefoy pour la Maison de Gryffondor ne naquit qu'à la période de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ce fut une sombre période pour le monde magique. La Première Guerre Mondiale avait été laide : la Seconde fut hideuse. Les Sang-Purs voyaient des bombes tomber du ciel, leurs champs ravagés, les villages désertés et le manque de nourriture se faisait sentir, certes : mais surtout ils voyaient leurs amis, leurs amants, leurs proches, leurs camarades de Maison, leurs voisins, ils les voyaient mettre des vêtements Moldus et dire « _je vais me battre_ », et ne jamais revenir. Ils voyaient le monde Moldu leur arracher les Nés-Moldus mais aussi les Sang-Mêlés, leurs êtres chers, des sorciers.

Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pleurèrent les morts, Serpentard cria vengeance. Gryffondor, peuplée de nombreux Sang-Mêlés, était divisée et restait les bras ballants. Aucun Sang-Pur ne prit la tête de Gryffondor à ce moment-là, et cela scella leur destin. En effet, la Maison de Serpentard fut grandement insultée de ne pas être soutenue par les autres, et surtout par Gryffondor, habituellement la première à bondir au combat.

Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'après ce traumatisme, quand Voldemort parla de représailles, d'un monde plus sûr, où les Moldus ne leur prendraient plus rien de cher mais au contraire, qu'ils paieraient… Oh, comme il fut écouté ! Admiré, même.

Voldemort concentra ses efforts sur Serpentard. Il savait que le sentiment d'injustice était très fort chez eux (et chez Poufsouffle, aussi : mais les Poufsouffle étaient moins prompts au combat). Il charma, expliqua, planifia, et gagna des fidèles. Des fidèles réticents, prudents, certes : mais riches et respectés. Il suffit d'une pichenette (la fuite d'Andromeda, la demande de Lucius, leur marché), et la roue du destin se mit en branle.

Les choses auraient été bien différentes si les Malefoy ne s'étaient pas détachés de la Maison des rouges et or, un peu plus de trois cent ans plus tôt…

**oOoOoOo**

Le premier Gryffondor de la famille fut Léo Malefoy, le fils ainé d'Armand Malefoy. Léo naquit trois mois après que Godric Gryffondor ait quitté le manoir d'Armand, laissant sur le patriarche une impression indélébile, et c'est sans doute cela qui lui inspira le nom de son fils.

Léo fut aussi, et c'est digne d'être noté, le premier Malefoy à mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Habituellement, les Sang-Purs enseignaient eux-mêmes la magie à leurs enfants, et beaucoup étaient encore réticents à envoyer leur progéniture à Poudlard. Mais Armand montra l'exemple en envoyant là-bas son héritier, Léo, afin d'honorer l'école de Godric.

Il eut trois frères et une sœur : deux allèrent à Serpentard, un à Poufsouffle, et la cadette finit à Serdaigle. Léo, quand à lui, fit honneur à son prénom et alla dans la Maison des lions, où il brilla par son talent en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges. Après Poudlard, il devint Auror et tua trois mages noirs notables, avant d'être tué dans son combat singulier avec un quatrième.

Il n'était pas marié, mais il avait une maîtresse, une Moldue de la haute noblesse (qui était également mariée à un Moldu, renforçant le scandale de cette liaison). Elle était enceinte de lui, à sa mort. L'enfant, une fille, ne fut jamais admise dans la famille : le petit frère de Léo avait toujours été jaloux de son aîné, et quand il prit la place d'héritier, il refusa de reconnaître la bâtarde de son Gryffondor de frère.

C'est bien dommage. La fille illégitime de Léo Malefoy devait, plus tard, devenir Reine d'Angleterre.

…

Ophéliana Malefoy fut l'une des plus célèbres Gryffondor de sa famille (et probablement de toute la communauté Sang-Pure de l'époque). Nièce de Léo, elle était fille unique, mais avait grandi avec trois cousins (les enfants des autres frères de Léo) et avait une âme de battante et de meneuse.

Ophéliana fut Répartie à Gryffondor en une période de conflit. De nombreux Gryffondor soutenaient un Sang-Pur qui venait d'épouser une Née-Moldue et avait nommé leur fils Sang-Mêlé comme héritier : les autres Maisons étaient totalement contre. Poufsouffle, car l'héritier Sang-Mêlé marquait une préférence très vive pour sa mère et manquait de loyauté envers son père Serdaigle, car le jeune homme était une tête-brûlée notoire qui entraînerait sa famille vers des catastrophes en séries et Serpentard, car les catastrophes en question allaient forcément avoir des répercussions sur les autres familles de sorcier. Cet idiot était capable de déclencher une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières, et Merlin savait le mal qu'ils avaient eu à endiguer la dernière !

Ophéliana ne s'engagea pas vraiment dans le conflit, montrant une certaine réserve. Elle ignorait que, dix ans plus tard, elle y mettrait fin.

En effet, le Sang-Mêlé irresponsable chercha à tuer un dragon, échoua, prit ses jambes à son cou, et laissa l'animal très agacé attaquer un village. Ophéliana était dans le coin, et bondit à l'assaut. Elle repoussa le dragon dans un combat monumental, soulevant une rivière, faisant tomber la foudre, et réveillant d'immenses créatures de feu. Son exploit est toujours célébré dans ce modeste village du Pays de Galles, nommé St Courlapin, et le blason Malefoy porte, depuis ce jour, un dragon en son centre.

Ophéliana alla ensuite trouver l'idiot de Sang-Mêlé qui avait provoqué cette catastrophe, le défia en duel en l'honneur des innocents qu'il avait failli faire massacrer, et le tua. Elle empêcha une guerre civile : mais les Malefoy s'aliénèrent à jamais la famille de ce Sang-Mêlé.

(Il s'agissait des Weasley. Ça vous étonne ?)

…

Quelques générations plus tard, Theodorus Malefoy, fils unique, alla à Gryffondor. Il fut l'un des derniers Malefoy à le faire, d'ailleurs : le Code du Secret Magique serait édicté durant sa scolarité, et les Malefoy se devaient désormais d'afficher leur soutien à la Maison de Serpentard, d'où sortaient tous les Puristes. Néanmoins, Theodorus se distingua parmi ses pairs comme un leader brillant, un excellent tacticien, et un intrépide explorateur. S'il avait été né plus tôt, s'il avait été le Patriarche Malefoy à l'époque de l'édiction du Code, sa famille n'aurait peut-être pas tourné casaque… Mais Theodorus était un bon fils, alors quand ses parents lui dirent d'épouser une Sang-Pure et de rejeter les Moldus, il obéit.

Quand sa femme mourut, Theodorus plia cependant bagage et laissa la charge de la longue lignée des Malefoy à ses deux filles et à leur petit frère (la malédiction du manoir avait épargné ses enfants). Lui, de son côté, partit de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique, où on parlait d'un nouveau continent.

Il est dit que ce sont ses descendants qui ont fondé la plus puissante lignée de Sang-Purs actuelle aux Etats-Unis, les Bailey. Ce n'est pas impossible. Les Bailey sont majoritairement blond, et leur symbole est un lion…

…

Après Theodorus, plus aucun Malefoy célèbre ne fut réparti à Gryffondor. Oh, il y eut bien Orestus, fils de Septimus Malefoy (célèbre manipulateur qui avaient la mainmise sur le Ministre de l'époque), mais il ne brilla guère que par son talent au Quidditch, et mourut sans enfants, laissant la place à son petit frère Hector qui était un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Petit à petit, les Malefoy cessèrent de porter le rouge et l'or. Néanmoins, ils furent toujours obsédés par cette Maison, et surtout par ses élèves.

Septimus Malefoy, brillant Serpentard et plus tard marionnettiste qui mènerait à la baguette toute la politique du pays, vit son amie d'enfance Olivia Potter partir à Gryffondor, et bouda trois semaines avant de lui pardonner. Quatorze ans plus tard, ils se marièrent.

Lucellia Malefoy, Serdaigle moyenne oubliée par l'Histoire, vécut une tragique histoire d'amour avec Damien Ollivander, qui était à Gryffondor. Les deux jeunes gens cessèrent de se voir à leur sortie de Poudlard, lorsque Lucellia fut mariée au fils Nott. Damien pleura toutes les larmes de son corps à la mort de Lucellia, et porta le deuil pendant des mois et des mois.

Lotharius Malefoy, le frère de Lucellia, fut éblouit par le jeune Albus Dumbledore, de cinq ans son cadet. Dumbledore était son binôme en Métamorphose, et Lotharius admirait sincèrement son travail. Durant leur scolarité ensemble, une rivalité amicale s'établit entre eux : quand Lotharius quitta Poudlard, il fournit à Albus un carnet d'adresse bien rempli, qui permet à Dumbledore de prendre contact et d'éblouir les personnalités magiques les plus célèbres de son temps.

Abraxas Malefoy eut un béguin éperdu pour une Gryffondor de trois ans son aînée, Lorelei McHall. Il ne lui avoua jamais, et cet amour de jeunesse connu une fin tragique lorsque Lorelei épousa un Poufsouffle de la famille des Weasley. Abraxas détestait les Weasley avant, il les détesta encore plus après…

Callisa Pritchard, plus tard Callisa Malefoy, espérait que le reste de sa fratrie soit envoyé à Serpentard comme elle. Son petit frère, manque de chance, finit à Gryffondor. Malgré la vive désapprobation de leurs deux Maisons, Callisa et Jeremiah gardèrent contact durant toute leur scolarité, et restèrent très proches. A eux deux, ils créaient plus de bagarres que toute l'école réunie, bien qu'il fut complètement impossible de les prendre sur le fait. Ils ne toléraient aucune insulte vis-à-vis de la Maison de l'autre !

Lucius Malefoy vit partir son meilleur ami, Saevus Mcnair (frère de Walden Macnair qui deviendrait plus tard Mangemort), partir chez les lions. Saevus fut complètement renié par toute la Maison des Serpentard, ce qui fit beaucoup de peine à Lucius. Il s'y résigna, cependant, et il fit bien. A la fin de leur première année, Saevus fut transféré à Durmstrang : sa famille avait trop honte. Lucius et Saevus s'écrivirent secrètement quelques années, puis ils perdirent le contact. Saevus vécut longtemps, et devint un Naturaliste célèbre en Finlande. Il a écrit un article sur les héliopathes qui a donné du grain à moudre au _Chicaneur_ pendant des mois.

Narcissa Black, plus tard Malefoy, regarda son cousin Sirius partir vers la table des lions et s'inquiéta de la réaction de ses parents. Comme elle s'en doutait, ce fut terrible. Elle, comme Bella et Andy, eurent interdiction de parler à Sirius tant qu'il n'aurait pas cessé de traîner avec cette racaille. Ça n'empêcha pas Narcissa de constamment surveiller Sirius aux repas, entre les cours, dans les couloirs : voir s'il mangeait bien, s'il n'avait pas d'ennuis. Des années plus tard, en y repensant, Narcissa se demande si elle aurait pu le sauver en faisant plus. Juste un peu plus.

(Narcissa n'était pas de celles qui marchent vers l'échafaud avec le sourire. Elle était de celles qui survivent à toutes les tragédies, et c'était bien plus cruel.)

Draco Malefoy vit Harry Potter aller à Gryffondor et, tout bouillonnant de jalousie, se mit à vitupérer sur cet insolent à l'oreille de Pansy qui était assise à côté de lui. Celle-ci l'écouta en frétillant d'intérêt. Elle ignorait encore qu'en sept ans, Draco aurait rarement un autre sujet de conversation que _Potter_.

Scorpius Malefoy vit l'un de ses amis, Reginald Castle, être Répartit à Gryffondor. Reg et Scorpius se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits, et ils ne laissèrent pas la Répartition les séparer. Albus et lui révisaient avec Reg et Rose à chaque occasion possible, et le Gryffondor se glissa plus d'une fois dans leur salle commune pour passer la soirée à bavarder. Plus tard, et durant des années, Albus et Scorpius essayèrent de caser ensemble Rose et Reg… Sans aucun succès.

Callistia Malefoy eut le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête, et le vieil artefact lui proposa Gryffondor. Horrifiée, la fillette refusa. Le Choixpeau haussa mentalement les épaules, et obéit. Longtemps, Callistia regarda la table des lions et se demanda si elle aurait été plus heureuse là-bas. Très longtemps.

Orion Malefoy fut Répartit en même temps qu'un certain Philémon McFergus, qui échoua à Gryffondor et qui prit les jumeaux Scamander en grippe. Ce fut une grave erreur de sa part, car Orion décida de lui faire payer personnellement chaque méchanceté, chaque moquerie, chaque croche-pied. Si leur animosité demeura assez calme les premières années, elle escalada des niveaux invraisemblables quand ils eurent seize ans. Après Poudlard, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisèrent, ils se crachèrent leur venin au visage avec une agressivité que les années n'entamèrent jamais.

…

Je peux m'arrêter là dans ma liste. Mais je pourrais aussi vous dire que, bien plus tard, lorsque le Choixpeau fut posé sur le petit-fils d'Orion Malefoy, il clama « GRYFFONDOR ! », et que tout le monde applaudit, tandis que le très vieux Neville Londubat s'étranglait avec son verre d'eau.

Je pourrais aussi vous dire que le gamin, Léo Malefoy deuxième du nom, s'assit aux côtés d'un rouquin du nom de Luka Potter, et qu'ils défrayèrent la chronique pour les années à venir. Je pourrais. Mais je vais vous laisser l'imaginer.

**oOoOoOo**

Les Malefoy n'eurent pas toujours pour Gryffondor le mépris que possédait Lucius ou Draco envers la Maison des lions. Parce que, malgré ce qu'ils se disaient pour justifier leur animosité, Gryffondor créait des sorciers au caractère trempé. Poudlard formait les gens : et Gryffondor avait une manière de les former qui les rendait plus durs, plus braves, et parfois plus ouverts d'esprit.

…

Dumbledore était à Gryffondor. Pourquoi ? Il aurait très bien pu être à Serdaigle. Ou, mieux encore, à Serpentard. Il avait l'ambition qu'il fallait et ne manquait pas d'intelligence. Alors pourquoi ?

Lotharius Malefoy aurait pu vous répondre, s'il était encore en vie. Il avait été le partenaire de Dumbledore à son plus jeune âge, et ils avaient été proches, fut un temps. Lotharius lui avait donc posé la question, un jour, et Albus Dumbledore avait répondu d'un ton sec qu'il n'était pas comme ses parents. Sachant qu'il était issu d'un père Serpentard qui finit à Azkaban, et d'une mère Serdaigle qui finit dépressive, pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu se distancier d'eux. Le Choixpeau lui proposa sans nul doute Serdaigle et Serpentard et, devant son refus obstiné, n'eut d'autre choix que de crier son troisième choix. _Gryffondor_.

Dumbledore n'était pas un vrai Gryffondor : mais cette Maison le forma, le rendit dur et inflexible, lui apprit à se tenir droit même dans les plus cruelles épreuves, et lui enseigna que ses camarades lions seraient toujours là pour lui. Peut-être était-ce parce que Dumbledore rejetait farouchement les autres Maisons (Serdaigle à cause de sa mère, Serpentard à cause de son père, et Poufsouffle parce qu'il n'y associait aucune grandeur), mais très vite le jeune sorcier entra dans une logique de compétition, et entraîna ses condisciples à sa suite. Dumbledore était brillant, et quand il parlait, on l'écoutait. Alors, s'il exacerbait les rivalités entre Maison pour se pousser lui-même (et les autres) à donner le meilleur de leurs capacités, les gens suivaient le mouvement avec enthousiasme.

Dumbledore était immensément fier de sa Maison, de leurs couleurs, du fait qu'il soit le meilleur et il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Mais, alors que Serdaigle ou Serpentard aurait appris à Albus à se focaliser sur sa réussite personnelle, Gryffondor lui apprit à vouloir être suivi. Alors il entraîna sa Maison avec lui : il s'opposa aux groupes d'études inter-Maisons, refusa de porter un autre blason durant les matchs de Quidditch (même pour son ami Lotharius, qui affrontait les redoutables Batteurs de Serdaigle !), et autres menus gestes qui, finalement, eurent d'énormes répercussions.

Quand Dumbledore quitta Poudlard, il avait certes renforcék la solidarité au sein de chaque Maison, et instillé dans le cœur de chacun la certitude que votre dortoir serait votre seconde famille. Mais la fraternité entre les Maisons s'était durablement effritée…

Dumbledore revint à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant, bien plus tard, et soutint cette nouvelle situation avec une grande allégresse. Il était important que les membres d'une Maison soit solidaire entre eux, disait-il. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une rivalité amicale ? Alors il encourageait la compétition. Mais Dumbledore n'était plus un élève, il n'était plus là pour voir ce qui se passait dans les salles communes, il n'était plus de ceux qui passaient dans les couloirs en craignant la vengeance d'un condisciple offensé. Il rajoutait de l'huile sur le feu sans cesse : mais au bout d'un moment, ça brûle.

La tension monta durant toute la carrière de professeur de Dumbledore (il favorisait les Gryffondor, déjà, mais rien de flagrant. Des retenues plus courtes, des points plus facilement distribués, mais aucune faveur distribuée ouvertement). Quand il devint directeur, ce fut pire. Il était absorbé par ses tâches hors de l'école, alors il attisait la rivalité inter-Maisons distraitement, sans y faire attention. Encore et encore, alors que l'air crépitait déjà d'électricité.

Alors ça brûla.

Il y eut des duels dans les couloirs, puis des embuscades, puis des représailles, et la violence s'escalada encore et encore. Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient les pires, mais Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'étaient pas en reste. A cette époque, les quatre Maisons étaient encore à peu près également affectées.

Quand Dumbledore réalisa que ça allait trop loin, il chercha à y mettre le holà. Mais il avait toujours favorisé les Gryffondor, alors même dans sa distribution de justice, il les favorisa. Poufsouffle cria à l'injustice, Serdaigle s'indigna, Serpentard se vengea sur les Gryffondor. Évidemment, les lions répliquèrent : et évidemment, Dumbledore les favorisa, encore et encore.

Poufsouffle et Serdaigle apprirent à se retirer de ces conflits : mais pas Serpentard. Parce que les lions ne cessaient pas d'attaquer, convaincus qu'ils étaient dans leur droit (après tout, l'autorité suprême de l'école ne se contentait-elle pas de leur tapoter sur la tête en guise d'unique sanction ? N'était-ce pas les Serpentard qui avaient commencé ?). Et parce que pour les Serpentard, ça ressemblaient à de l'acharnement. Ils étaient attaqués et personne, personne ne les défendait : pas leur directeur d'école, pas leur directeur de Maison, pas les autres Maisons. Et c'était injuste ! A chaque fois, c'était toujours Serpentard qui se retrouvait isolée, certes. Mais cette fois-là, elle était isolée pour une raison, et Gryffondor favorisée pour exactement la même !

Alors Serpentard continua sa lutte acharnée, les autres enfants (car ce n'était que des enfants, influençables et naïfs, après tout) se mirent inconsciemment du côté de la Maison qui recevait toutes les louanges du directeur, et c'est ainsi que Serpentard se retrouva isolée, seule contre trois.

Parce que Dumbledore avait choisi Gryffondor, et que la Maison des lions était devenue son foyer. Parce que le Choixpeau avait crié un mot au lieu d'un autre, qui aurait pourtant beaucoup mieux convenu.

Ça tient à peu de choses, parfois.

…

Sirius Black se retrouva à Gryffondor.

Oh, il était courageux, ça ne fait pas de doute. Mais ce n'était pas sa plus grande qualité. Sirius était loyal, loyal jusqu'à la moelle, férocement et totalement loyal. Pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'avait-il pas envoyé à Poufsouffle ?

C'était sans doute le premier choix de ce vieil artefact, et quand Sirius avait refusé avec effroi (sa mère se serait fabriquée une carpette avec sa peau s'il était envoyé chez les blaireaux !), le Choixpeau avait sans doute pensé "_bah, allons-y pour une Maison qui mettra à l'épreuve cette loyauté. GRYFFONDOR !_". Et le pauvre Sirius faillit faire une syncope.

Sirius n'était pas particulièrement ambitieux, et ce fut sans doute ce qui l'empêcha de rejoindre la Maison des verts et argent. Et pourtant… Pourtant, si les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas formés, s'il n'y avait pas eu James Potter, Sirius aurait eu sa place parmi les autres serpents. Sirius n'était pas ambitieux, mais il avait des traits que possédaient aussi nombre de ceux qui deviendraient de futurs Mangemorts. Il était calculateur, et haineux, et arrogant, et cruel. On lui avait appris à haïr dès le biberon. Ami avec un Sang-Mêlé, Lupin, et voyant son meilleur ami obsédé par une Née-Moldue, Lily, Sirius cessa de les haïr. Mais c'était dans sa nature, depuis qu'il était tout petit, d'être en colère et de détester certaines choses et certaines personnes.

Les leçons de ses parents n'avaient pas été complètement perdues. Ils lui avaient appris à haïr les pauvres, les parias. Alors Sirius haït Severus Snape. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un eautre raison que la pauvreté de ses vêtements ou la saleté de ses cheveux.

James Potter détesta Snape parce qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux de son succès en Potions et au club de Slug (James était issu d'une prestigieuse famille, il avait l'habitude de l'attention, et Slughorn se détournait de lui pour sourire avec ravissement devant ce va-nu-pieds !), et surtout, jaloux de son amitié avec Lily.

Mais Sirius ? Sirius haïssait Snape parce que la haine était dans sa nature, sans autre raison que cela. Parce qu'il alla à Gryffondor, Sirius apprit la justice, l'amitié, il apprit à protéger et à aimer, il fit des Gryffondor sa famille de cœur comme l'avait fait Dumbledore avant lui. A Serpentard, Sirius aurait été seul, glacial, et sa haine aurait peut-être tourné au sadisme. Mais à Gryffondor, cette haine se mit en général au service des siens. Ses amis, ses camarades, ses alliés.

Sirius resta toujours rempli de haine et de cruauté. Mais sans Gryffondor, il aurait pu devenir un monstre. Gryffondor fit simplement de lui un homme.

Peut-être que Poufsouffle aurait fait de lui un homme bien, qui sait…

…

Harry Potter se retrouva à Gryffondor. Et Harry Potter impacta sur la vie des Malefoy bien plus que Dumbledore, bien plus que Sirius.

Le Choixpeau faillit le mettre à Serpentard. Etait-ce à cause de l'Horcruxe en lui, comme le suggéra Dumbledore ? Non. L'Horcruxe n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Ni à ce moment-là, ni plus tard. L'Horcruxe ne prit jamais le contrôle d'Harry, ne lui imposa jamais sa volonté. Si le Choixpeau pensa à Serpentard, c'était parce que ça venait d'Harry, et d'Harry seulement.

Harry Potter se retrouva à Gryffondor. Mais il aurait très bien pu aller ailleurs. Le Choixpeau voyait en lui du courage, la qualité d'un Gryffondor. Il voyait en lui de l'intelligence, digne d'un Serdaigle. Il voyait en lui du talent à cultiver, une qualité de Poufsouffle.

Et il voyait en lui le besoin de prouver sa valeur, comme chez tous les Serpentard, et vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il voyait surtout en lui un instinct de survie développé à l'extrême. Harry réussissait à survivre aux coups, aux abus, au placard, et tous ses accidents de magie accidentelles étaient pour se défendre : Harry Potter était en mode "_je dois sauver ma peau_" depuis l'âge de quatorze mois.

Harry Potter aurait eu sa place à Serpentard. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Sans doute aurait-il était plus serein à Serdaigle. Il aurait trouvé des réponses plus vite et aurait sans doute développé un côté studieux qui l'aurait aidé à garder son calme. Sans doute aurait-il été plus heureux à Poufsouffle. Il aurait eu des amis loyaux, Cédric l'aurait pris sous son aile, il se serait senti en sécurité : et Dumbledore ou pas Dumbledore, une fois au courant de sa situation chez les Dursley, Amélia Bones ne l'aurait jamais laissé y retourner.

Sans doute aurait-il était plus efficace à Serpentard. Il aurait appris les usages des Sang-Purs, il se serait allié avec Draco Malefoy. Il aurait adoré Blaise Zabini, serait peut-être tombé amoureux de Tracey Davis. En cas d'embrouille, il aurait été défendu par tout un dortoir, et non pas par deux amis : en cas de scandales, la société Sang-Pure aurait pris son parti. Harry serait devenu plus autonome, aurait eu un esprit plus acéré, aurait sans doute laissé Snape se charger de Quirrell et aurait donné à Dumbledore le journal de Jedusor dans l'heure. Il aurait trouvé Pettigrew sur la Carte avant Noël et l'aurait fait arrêter. Il aurait peut-être été choisi par la Coupe de Feu, mais il aurait traversé le Tournoi en perdant délibérément, afin de rester en vie. Il aurait maîtrisé l'Occlumancie, serait allé chercher la prophétie lui-même durant l'été, et l'aurait détruite. Il aurait trouvé les Horcruxes plus vite, aurait soutenu le Ministère pour le prix de quelques faveurs (comme l'emprisonnement d'Ombrage, et quelques vacances forcées à l'étranger pour les Malefoy), et il aurait porté l'Horcruxe de Voldemort en lui jusqu'à sa mort (une mort naturelle, après avoir fait Embrasser Voldemort par un Détraqueur, et être devenu Ministre en voguant sur son succès). Il l'aurait porté jusqu'à la fin, parce qu'il ne se serait jamais, _jamais_ sacrifié par amour.

Narcissa et lui en discutèrent, une fois. Ce fut une longue et houleuse discussion, mais à la fin, sirotant leur thé en silence et contemplant leurs pensées sans un mot, ils étaient parvenus à la même conclusion.

Serpentard aurait fait d'Harry quelqu'un de plus vif et de plus apte à survivre : mais il n'y aurait pas eu d'Hermione, il n'y aurait pas eu de Weasley, il n'y aurait pas eu de McGonagall complaisante. Il y aurait eu Draco, Snape, Theo, la méfiance de Dumbledore, la réticence de l'Ordre du Phénix, les regards qui cherchaient sans cesse sur son visage un signe de trahison. Et Harry, avec sur son uniforme les couleurs vert et argent associées au Mal, et sur son front une cicatrice de magie noire : Harry aurait été cruellement conscient que personne ne l'aimait vraiment.

Gryffondor avait été le bon choix pour lui.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre !_

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Il y a des trucs que j'aurais pu évoquer en plus, selon vous ? Je pense que j'ai à peu près fait le tour... Je me suis surtout éclatée avec Dumbledore. Il y avait tellement à dire !

Et on sous-estime souvent l'effet que peut avoir le favoritisme passif de certains profs. Surtout un prof idolâtré comme Dumbly, qui a AUSSI une influence politique, et qui a formé les parents de ses élèves. Ce mec a eu une trop grande influence sur le monde magique pour ne pas être partiellement responsable de l'isolation de Serpentard et du dédain envers Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

M'enfin bref. Prochain chapitre : Serdaigle !


End file.
